Masked Truth
by Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer
Summary: A greater evil arises as a consequence of Kagome's action. As a result, she becomes an ally to the Western and Southern Lords. Although Lord Sesshomaru accuses her of being a hindrance, there seems to be more behind his icy mask...(S/K Pairing, CU).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters that are trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi. However, other characters in the story are rightfully mine. I am merely writing on the basis of entertainment and for S/K fans.**

**Author's Note: Sesshomaru has both his arms in this story.**

**Chapter One**

The heavy air held a mixture of dust and a mist of purple miasma which crackled against the pulse of purification power. A landscape that was once covered with green trees were now splattered with fresh blood and the healthy green grass were no longer visible to the eye, due to millions of dead youkai body parts covering every inch of the ground.

A figure stood before a body lying on the floor; the body that once belonged to Naraku's. The figure seemed to be like a female warrior, wearing modernized haori attire, from a painting that portrays an ended war. The haori that was designed to cover her arms and legs, but showed off all the figure's feminine curves and muscles, were ripped and revealed bleeding in various places. With the haori being navy coloured with patterns of silver flowers, it made the figure's ocean blue eyes stand out and contrast with the blood red surroundings. Black silky hair that reached the figures hips swished elegantly side to side as the figure silently crouched down to pick up a glowing black object which immediately turned pale pink.

It was over.

Five years from gathering the shards had brought them here; at the final battle with Naraku. The years of shard hunting had helped Kagome increase her skill with the bow and arrow, even in close combat. Kagome's miko powers have become stronger yet still untrained to use at command. But, Kagome's skill at fighting was still weak; she'd therefore surprised everyone when she had been the one to give the final blow that purified Naraku. Kagome tightened her grip around the Shikon no Tama with mixed emotions. She had thought to be feeling joy at their victory. But it was a victory that cost many people's lives.

"Thank….you…." Kagome heard Onigumo whisper with a slight smile before turning into dust. Onigumo's whisper had brought Kagome back to reality. Quickly turning to look over her friends she saw that everyone was already standing behind her. Looking back down at the Shikon no Tama she knew she had to make a pure wish to rid the pain and hurt that it had caused to so many precious to her.

Looking at Inuyasha, who was leaning against his sword from the wound on his side she saw him shake his head and say, "I don't need it. You make the wish Kagome." Kagome couldn't help but feel proud for her dear friend that has become so mature over the years. She had come to accept that Inuyasha would never look at her as a lover; she'd decided to remain his best friend and sister. Sango and Miroku were holding on to each other as Sango was still struggling with the loss of her little brother, Kohaku, and Miroku weak from the fight and shocked from his void gone. Both were staring at Kagome with trust that she would make a pure wish. Kagome turned her attention towards the thick trees wondering if Sesshomaru would return back from hunting down Naraku's incarnations once they saw Naraku being purified. Shaking her head, she knew he had no reason to return back. He was neither an ally nor enemy. Kagome had no idea what to think of him; he was a mystery to her.

"Mama?" Shippo whispered quietly, grasping Kagome's attention back to the group. "What will happen after you make a wish? Will you be able to use the well?" Shippo asked innocently, hoping that Kagome would not leave him.

Kagome smiled warmly at her son, and said, "I told my mother before jumping through the well one last time. I will be staying here, forever, my son."

_Flashback_

_Kagome looked down at the old well before turning to look at her family one last time. Kagome guessed that once she wished upon the Shikon no Tama the well would stop working. So, she decided to stay in the feudal era. _

_She saw her mother trying to hold back tears, hiding her grief at her daughter's separation. Kagome knew her decision hurt her mother the most, but she could not live in the modern era anymore; it held no future for her. A grown Souta still held child-like characters that made tears fall rapidly down his face. Looking towards her grandpa, Kagome saw a frown that was hiding his sorrow. _

_With a sad smile she said, "I will miss you all. I love you all so much." Kagome felt tears swelling, so she looked away from her family to hold it in. As Kagome looked away, she saw a glimmer of silver hair in between the leaves of their Goshinboku tree. After a blink, she saw the silver hair disappear. Shaking her head convinced that she was hallucinating, she turned around towards the well and jumped in._

_End of Flashback_

Gripping on to the Shikon no Tama even tighter, she thought, 'A pure wish…what would be a pure wish?' The years of gathering the shards had allowed her to see the pain and hurt many people were inflicted and caused by the Shikon. As Kagome closed her eyes memories of the journey flooded her mind. 'So many hurt by the Shikon… I … I wish… I wish for the Shikon no Tama to disappear.'

The moment Kagome wished upon the Shikon no Tama, a bright light erupted from it, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

As Kagome opened her eyes, pure white filled her vision. "Where am I?" She said out loud, hoping that someone would answer her. "Foolish child," said a gentle feminine voice, "your wish was foolish."

Angered by what the voice said about a wish that would avenge the pain everyone went through Kagome yelled, "Foolish!? It was not foolish! Wishing the Shikon no Tama to disappear was for all the people that were hurt by that vile creation! Who are you to judge such a wish!?"

A pale woman with similar black silky hair dressed in a miko garb and armour entered Kagome's vision. "Who…are you?" Kagome whispered.

"I am Midoriko, child" answered the woman.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock at the person standing before her, but quickly furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you mean by the wish being foolish? I thought…" Kagome's question was quickly cut off.

"Why do you think Kikyo never wished upon the completed Shikon no Tama?" Midoriko asked bluntly while boring her eyes into Kagome's.

It was a question she had never thought of before Midoriko voiced it.

"She knew not to wish upon the Shikon no Tama" Midoriko said. "Did you think you accidentally broke the Shikon no Tama into pieces? No, I made sure that it was broken in order to prevent anyone from wishing upon it. But…someone finally made a wish upon the Shikon" Midoriko said. A sprout of doubt and fear began to grow within Kagome.

"Why…must no one wish upon the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome voiced in confusion. She had believed that a pure wish would make the Shikon no Tama vanish.

Midoriko sighed in defeat of Kagome's destiny she had tried to prevent. She knew the great pains Kagome would need to go through and a powerful foe she would need to face.

"The reason the Shikon to Tama was created was because I was not strong enough to defeat Neikan. Neikan is a fallen angel that lusted to become kami himself. After failing to kill and replace Kami-sama, he was sentenced to hell. However, after a few centuries he escaped hell and began to destroy the earth in anger, knowing that it was precious to Kami-sama."

"So, you used your soul to seal Neikan?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, the Shikon no Tama will always be half evil and half pure; it was created so. Even if anyone made a pure wish upon the Shikon no Tama, only the pure half side will grant the wish and the evil half will corrupt it. This is why Naraku didn't even wish upon the completed Shikon no Tama. He knew the truth behind the Shikon no Tama's creation" Midoriko answered.

"Wait, what truth?"

"How do you think Naraku became so powerful, child?"

Kagome remained silent.

"Naraku knew that the Shikon no Tama was used to seal Neikan. So, Naraku used the Shikon no Tama to manipulate Neikan's power. Kagura's power of manipulating the dead, Naraku's regeneration, the miasma, the curses, the list goes on" Midoriko blurted out. "You are from the future, so I am guessing you can associate Neikan's power similar to the 'grim reaper'. Neikan is a demon that causes and controls death."

Realization dawned upon Kagome. It now made sense how Naraku was able to wield such deadly power. No matter how many low level demons were absorbed, it couldn't make Naraku wield powerful powers. They were all from the Shikon no Tama.

"That's why even a shard of the Shikon no Tama can corrupt people" Kagome stated rather than a question.

Midoriko nodded along as Kagome began to realize the truth behind the Shikon no Tama.

"You, on the other hand, wished for the Shikon no Tama to disappear. In doing so, you have released my soul from the Shikon no Tama from your pure wish" Midoriko voiced her thanks.

"But..." Midoriko began with dread.

"Since the Shikon no Tama is made up of half evil from Neikan's soul..." Kagome whispered hollowly in fear.

"Yes, Neikan's soul has also been released from the bondage to keep him sealed. The Shikon no Tama will not fully disappear until you destroy Neikan" Midoriko concluded for Kagome.

Kagome's complexion turned pale white. Her wish would be the cause of many deaths, sorrow, and pain.

What had she done?

Shutting her eyes tight, grief filled her heart. Flashes of dead hollow eyes, blood, and massacre's ran across her mind. Kagome couldn't stop the tears that leaked through her tightly shut eyes.

Midoriko saw this and placed her hand gently upon Kagome's cheek in comfort. "Child, all is not lost. Kami-sama have given you power beyond any other" Midoriko stated while staring with determination into Kagome's eyes that began to open, "You must defeat Neikan."

Frozen by Midoriko's statement, fear raked through Kagome's body like a rush of waves. How was she supposed to defeat a foe Midoriko could not even defeat?

Midoriko, knowing Kagome's worries said, "You are a powerful miko, Kagome. More powerful than I. You must learn how to wield your powers."

Closing her eyes, Kagome calmed the fear instilled within her. She would not run away from a mistake she had made; no matter how much her mind screams to run away to the modern era.

No, she couldn't run away.

Not when many people would be in danger because of her.

Opening her eyes, her deep blue eyes revealed determination.

Bowing before Midoriko she said, "Thank you Midroiko-sama, and forgive me for undoing the sacrifice you made in keeping Neikan sealed."

Seeing Kagome's fear vanish and replaced with determination, the look of surprise filled Midoriko's face. How could a human be so loyal in order to stay in the feudal era to protect others and be so brave as to face a foe that once fought against Kami-sama? Midoriko's eyes looked towards Kagome, filled with admiration and awe, as she saw Kagome disappear back to earth.

"Why must Kami-sama be so cruel to such a sweet and pure child?" Midoriko whispered to herself.

"You are questioning Kami-sama's plan, Midoriko?" boomed a voice behind her. Turning towards the voice she sneered, venting out all her anger towards the poor victim, "Don't you think forcing the poor child from her own era to the feudal era was enough? Now he uses her as a tool to defeat his own foe? For heaven's sake! She thinks this is her mistake, when it was Kami-sama who ensured she wish upon the Shikon! You of all people should despise this plan, Taisho!" Midoriko saw Taisho's face harden at her last statement to hide the sorrow.

"We can only hope that things do not end as Kami-sama has planned" Taisho whispered with a heavy heart.

"Urgh" Kagome grunted before opening her eyes to reveal all her friends surrounding her with worry portrayed on their faces. Standing up from the ground she seemed to have fallen on, she dusted the soil smeared on her haori.

"What happened, Mama? Did the Shikon no Tama really disappear?" Shippou asked filled with worry.

"The damn thing wasn't here when I opened my eyes, so it must be gone idiot" Inuyasha barked at Shippou.

Sango stared into Kagome's eyes and asked seriously, wanting to know if she felt the Shikon's pulse, "Is it really gone, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome saw that all her friends were looking at her in hope that the Shikon was gone. At the same time, Kagome saw their eyes were filled with weary from the long years of looking for the Shikon shards. She couldn't tell her friends what Midoriko told her. How could she? How could she ask her friends to help her defeat an enemy stronger than Naraku? She knew it was crazy of her to try and defeat this enemy without her friends, but she couldn't ask them for help; not when they looked at her with weary and hope. Placing a fake smile on her face she said in a fake happy voice, "yes!"

Kagome saw Sango and Miroku embrace each other in joy that the Shikon no Tama was finally gone. Inuyasha looked towards the sky, as if sharing his joy with Kikyou who had passed away before the final battle. Shippou began to jump around and yell with joy at the top of his lungs. Kagome's fake smile faltered a little to reveal a sad smile.

No, she couldn't ask her friends to help. She would fix this mistake on her own, even if it would cost her life.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kagome had been walking towards the South for the past five days. Kaede-sama had told her that a powerful miko lived near the Southern boarders and may be able to help her wield her full powers. Kagome was not used to traveling alone in the feudal era, yet she seemed to have managed five days. Sango and Miroku had left to rebuild the taijiya clan and sent Shippou to help them. Inuyasha had left to find another village because he was constantly reminded of Kikyou if he stayed. With all her friends gone to start their new lives, Kagome was able to leave without telling her friends; all except Kaede-sama. Kagome's eyes wandered towards the floor with her shoulders slightly slumping down. Loneliness began to seep into her heart as she continued to walk towards the South.

_SMACK_

"Ouch!" Kagome cried as she walked smack into a branch; breaking her out of her thoughts. Rubbing the area around her nose, she felt something wet and sticky. Looking down at her hand, she saw blood.

"I got a nosebleed from a branch!?" She uttered disbelievingly. Smearing her hands under her nose, she tried to prevent the bleeding that could capture a demon's attention. However, Kagome felt no blood coming out from beneath her nose. Furrowing her brows she studied the branch she walked into. There she saw the branch splattered with blood. Curiosity filled her, making her follow the trail of blood that became visible to the eye.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kagome" She muttered to herself in warning to ignore the blood. There was always a chance that the blood would lead her to danger. And she couldn't die before defeating Neikan. Still, Kagome found her curiosity leading her closer to the next patch of blood.

As the patches of blood became puddles, Kagome finally reached a clearing in the forest where the owner of the blood leaned against a tree. Scanning the owner of the blood, Kagome noticed it was a demon. The demon had black hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail. Along his cheekbones were magenta stripes, reminding her of Inuyasha's full demon markings. Under the left closed eye was a magenta full and crescent moon. The demon wore a silk black haori with violet patterns along the outer haori. What interested Kagome the most and caused her to move closer to the demon was the armor. Similar to the armor she had studied about in the medieval era, the demon wore steel armor that covered the torso. The steel armor was connected to the steel glove that reached the right shoulder to the fingertips.

'Western armor in Japan?' Kagome thought to herself. It wasn't until a sharp black knife was placed against her neck did she realize how close she had gotten to the demon.

'Grreeat, Kagome. I told you curiosity always, always kills the cat!' She lectured to herself, realizing the threat against her neck.

"Miko, what business do you have here?" said a voice that hasn't been used for a while. Kagome stared into the demon's silver eyes that held suspicion and threat.

"I saw blood, so I thought-" Kagome began to explain in hopes that the demon could be reasoned with.

"So you decided to kill a weakened demon?" snorted the demon in disgust.

"No-" Kagome began to exclaim only to be once again cut off.

"You picked the wrong prey, miko. I am not as weak as you think to be killed off by a human" the demon began to growl while pressing the black knife harder against Kagome's neck drawing blood.

Angered by the rude demon's behavior, Kagome forgot the weapon that could easily slice open her neck and began to yell "IF you would let me SPEAK, I would have told you that I was WORRIED about your WOUND. BUT, since you are acting all HIGH and MIGHTY, I'll just let you LICK your OWN WOUND!" With a huff, Kagome blew away her bangs.

A loud laugh resounded the clearing.

"Why are you laughing?" Kagome asked in annoyance. The demon continued to laugh, but soon ended with a cough and a painful groan.

"See, you _are_ hurt. Let me heal them." Kagome huffed in annoyance to cover the worry that began to fill her at the amount of blood spilling out.

The demon finally ceased chuckling. "I have never seen a miko help a demon" the demon confessed, while looking over Kagome's weird attire.

"In fact, I have never seen any creature to lecture when their life is being threatened" He muttered quiet enough for Kagome not to hear.

"Well, you can say I'm not from around here, so I don't know about other miko's, but I befriend humans, hanyous, and demons." Kagome stated while missing her friends.

The demon narrowed his eyes in disbelief. But, after sensing no lies in her aura, the demon couldn't help but smile.

"Interesting, where are you from then?" the demon asked.

Kagome began to pull out her first aid kit while responding, "Tokyo."

"Hmmmm"

Kagome saw the demon hide his confusion at her response with a thoughtful expression as if knowing the place. She couldn't help but silently giggle to herself at this.

"I'm going to apply something that smells really bad and will sting a lot" Kagome warned the demon before opening the bottle of alcohol. Looking towards the demon she saw him huff at the thought of something hurting him. Opening the bottle Kagome applied the alcohol onto the biggest wound on the demon's side rib.

A loud growl erupted from the demon.

Kagome smirked and said, "I told you so."

The demon turned his head away from Kagome and began to mutter curses on human kind.

"So, where did you get the wounds?" Kagome voiced the question that continued to bother since the beginning. She felt the demon tense at her question. "You don't have to tell me-"

"An unknown creature attacked my home" Kagome heard the demon voice with the slightest hint of pain. From the years of traveling in search for the Shikon shards, Kagome knew demon attacks were frequent. Yet, every time she encountered a village destroyed caused her heart to sink. Unconsciously, Kagome's expression looked pained.

"Why...why do you look sad?" the demon questioned in confusion at Kagome's change of expression. Kagome paused the process of wrapping the demon's wounds and stared straight into his silver eyes.

"Because you went through a painful experience" Kagome said sincerely. While Kagome continued to wrap the wounds, the demon's gaze followed her movements. Kagome's answer confused the demon even more. So used to receiving either pity or fake sympathy, the demon didn't know how to respond to warm and caring words. The demon remained in silent confusion, even as Kagome packed her first aid into her black bag.

"You will probably need to rest here for a few days" Kagome said.

"A day will be enough" the demon responded.

"Ah, right, you are a full demon. That's good" Kagome said in relief, "I'll stay with you until you are fully recovered then."

An expression of surprise flashed across the demon's face, but Kagome had not seen it for she was busy erecting a barrier. Pulling out a sleeping bag, Kagome offered it to the demon.

The demon snorted this time in disbelief, "You're underestimating me again?"

"Right, right, you're a demon. Blah Blah you don't need warmth" Kagome said to herself, reminding her of how Inuyasha hated looking weak. Kagome tucked herself into her warm sleeping bag and quickly dozed off into a deep sleep.

"Strange" the demon said, while studying the miko who was either naïve or stupid to make herself so vulnerable in front of a demon she had just met. But somehow, this had only made the demon admire the miko even more.

-Next Morning-

As the sunlight shined brightly and the sound of birds chirping rang, Kagome began to wake up. Opening her eyes she found the demon she healed gone from the clearing. Kagome didn't know if it was because the demon reminded her of Inuyasha or because she had been without company for so long, but she felt comfortable around the demon she had just met. She couldn't help but feel disappointed by the demon's disappearance. Slightly furrowing her brows, Kagome got up from the sleeping bag and began packing.

_THUD_

Looking towards the sound, Kagome saw the demon standing before four dead rabbits. With a smile of relief, Kagome said, "You're still here."

The demon held a confused expression that quickly turned into a cold stare.

"Were you expecting a reward? What do you wish for?" the demon stated coldly.

Kagome was getting really angry at the demon that kept misunderstanding her.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I wish for" Kagome said trying to control the anger that bubbled through her throat. As she saw the demon narrow his eyes further, she released her wrath.

"I WISH for YOU to STOP thinking that I WANT something from you! I don't want anything! YOU STUPID demon! Why do you KEEP thinking that I'm some kind of greedy, evil, sneaky MIKO!? I just want to heal a person that got hurt and move on with my journey! So can you STOP accusing me to be some kind of scheming person!? GEEZ, and I thought you were comfortable to be around with. You are SO ANNOYING!" Kagome's faced turned red by the time she vented her anger towards a speechless demon. Ignoring the dazed demon Kagome stomped over to the dead rabbits and began to skin them.

After a few minutes, the demon snapped out of his daze and turned towards Kagome who had her back towards him. The demon knew that this miko was different than any other. She was truly admirable.

"I apologize. I promise not to accuse you of anything else before allowing you to explain." The demon said in a polite and gentle voice.

Shocked that such a gentle voice came from the demon, she turned around towards the demon. Kagome sensed that his words were sincere and sent him a wide smile.

Sending back a small smile towards Kagome, the demon said "Please call me Takashi. I hope to at least escort you to the destination you have in mind."

"I'm Kagome. It would be great to finally have company, Takashi" Kagome voiced with excitement. "I'm actually looking for a miko to help me wield my powers. A friend of mine suggested going South to where a powerful miko lives."

"Ah, I know who you speak of. We shouldn't be far from her actually." Takashi stated.

After eating and packing up, both the demon and miko walked for a few hours before Takashi stated they were near the miko's hut. From a distance, Kagome saw a small cozy hut up on a hill. Finally at the hut, Kagome knocked on the door. As the door to the hut opened revealed an old lady dressed in a miko garb.

"Um, I was sent here on the advice that you could help me wield my miko powers?" Kagome said nervously as the old lady seemed to look straight through her soul.

"A miko and a demon side-by-side? Unheard of" The old lady muttered, while glaring at Takashi.

"Shocked me too" Takashi muttered jokingly at Kagome. With a smirk Kagome lightly shoved her arm against Takashi's left shoulder and stuck out her tongue.

"I can sense your miko powers are great, little one," The old lady stated staring straight into Kagome's eyes, "But I have nothing to teach you." Kagome saw the old lady about the slam the door shut.

"Wait," Kagome exclaimed as she reached to hold the door open, "What do you mean you can't teach me anything!?" Kagome began to worry that if this miko couldn't teach her then how was she supposed to learn?

"You know the basics of how to harness your powers, correct?" The old lady voiced harshly.

"Well, yes…" Kagome answered with confusion.

"Your powers will appear when the desire to protect others is strong" The old lady answered honestly.

"But-" before Kagome could further question the old lady, Takashi had pulled her away using demon speed. Within a split second later, the old lady's house exploded. Kagome glanced past Takashi's hold and saw the old lady's house in pieces and no evidence of the old lady's body. Kagome stared in shock at the burnt remains of the house with confusion at what had just occurred.

"Ah, no fun" Kagome heard a deep voice say dripping with boredom. "I thought the last powerful miko would be more of a challenge. Now there is no miko to seal me again."

Looking towards the person that caused this, she saw a treacherous looking creature. The figure was dressed in all black with a hood that created a shadow on its face. Kagome saw that the figure wore a mask that covered the upper part of the face. The only feature visible of the face was the lips that stretched wide across. As the black figure smirked at its destruction, Kagome saw sharply shaped teeth.

"You," Kagome heard Takashi sneer in disgust towards the black figure. The black figure slowly turned its head towards Takashi.

"Oh, the runaway inu" the black figure stated with indifference.

A growl erupted from Takashi before Kagome saw him attack the black figure using a black sword that appeared from a mist formed by his right hand. The black figure swiftly blocked the attack with a left wrist reaper and used his right wrist reaper to tear at Takashi's wound that Kagome had just healed.

"_Neikan's power is similar to the 'grim reaper'"_

Staring at the black figure that held similar features as the grim reaper, Kagome stood paralyzed at the realization of the enemy she had to defeat. Fear began to creep into her heart as she helplessly witnessed Takashi being easily cut by the wrist reapers.

_Slice_

A deep wound began to bleed through Takashi's left arm that was not armored

_Cut_

Another wound seeped through the ripped haori on his leg

_Drip_

Takashi's blood began to form into a large puddle

Fear trembled through Kagome's veins.

Kagome couldn't move an inch while witnessing the fight.

He was too powerful.

Midoriko was wrong.

Kagome couldn't defeat him.

_Thud_

Kagome refocused her gaze at the scene before her. Takashi was kneeling on one knee in his own pile of blood now. The black figure was not even sweating or tired.

It was only smirking.

_No, don't smirk_

The figure raised its wrist reaper high above the air for the final blow

_No, don't cause any deaths_

"No fun, runaway inu" the black figure said with glee

"_The desire to protect others will make your powers appear"_

"_You must defeat Neikan."_

'I will not run away. I won't let Takashi die!' Kagome promised herself.

Kagome spat out the name of her enemy, "Neikan…"

The black figure pause its final blow and slowly lifted its masked face to stare at Kagome.

Turning its head to tilt to the side, it assessed Kagome.

"I will NOT allow you to hurt ANYONE!" Kagome yelled with determination burning.

"Ah, a miko?" Neikan whispered in a sick delight, "Your next." Looking towards Takashi, Neikan said, "First goes the runaway inu."

Kagome saw that Neikan had raised its wrist reaper once again to kill Takashi, who was on the verge of unconsciousness. A rush of urgency flowed through Kagome's body at the realization of what Neikan was about to do. She was the cause of Neikan to become unsealed. She would not stand still and watch Takashi who had become a dear friend be killed by her mistake.

As Kagome ran towards Neikan and try to stop him, she saw Neikan swing his reaper. She knew it was impossible to reach Takashi in time to stop the final blow for she was too far. Kagome had been so used to her friends always there to help her. Yet, it was because she was so weak that would now cause Takashi to die.

"NO!" Kagome screamed in agony at the thought of failing to protect someone precious to her.

Kagome's blood boiled in anger at her weakness,

Sorrow at the pain Takashi was going through,

And regret for wishing upon the Shikon no Tama.

Suddenly, Kagome felt an electric sensation course from her chest down to her hands. A burst of power exploded the clearing, causing a bright light and dust to fill her vision. Blinking her eyes open, Kagome was surprised to see Takashi looking back at her with the same amount of surprise and Neikan covered in burns with parts of his clothes torn off. Kagome couldn't tell what Neikan was thinking as he looked at the burn marks along his arm. Turning his masked face to stare at her, he stood up.

"_You_…are the miko" Neikan stated with a growing smirk, "_This_ will be fun." Within seconds, Neikan disappeared from the clearing.

Kagome breathed out in relief that Neikan was gone. Running towards Takashi she checked for any wounds, but she saw them all healed.

"What happened to your wounds?" Kagome asked. Staring at Takashi she finally saw that he was looking at her with awe.

"What?" Kagome questioned with confusion written across her face.

"What? That's all you ask? What!? Did you see what you just did?" Takashi began to yell in both excitement and amazement. "Your blast of power not only saved me, but healed all my wounds!"

"Oh… now I just need to know how to do that again" Kagome muttered to herself, while tapping her finger against her chin. Suddenly, Kagome felt a large aura of demons coming fast towards their direction. Before Kagome could call out to Takashi, she saw herself surrounded by demons wearing soldier uniforms and swords pointed towards her.

"Lower your swords" Kagome heard Takashi's voice boom with authority. Rolling her eyes, Kagome said with sarcasm, "If only a command works on every attacking demon, Takashi." However, to Kagome's surprise the swords that were pointed at her were at once lowered. Takashi began chuckling at Kagome's confused expression.

"My Lord, forgive us from taking so long to find you. It wasn't until we felt an immense power along with the scent of your blood" Said one of the soldiers that wore a uniform that looked more expensive compared to the others.

"That's fine, General." Takashi stated in assurance.

"Lord? General? What is going on Takashi?" Kagome interrupted with her brows furrowed in confusion.

"That's _Lord_ Takashi, human" Kagome heard the General sneer in disgust. About to give the General a piece of her mind, Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"She has every right to call me by name, General. She is a… friend" Takashi said cutting Kagome's rant off. Kagome's anger evaporated and turned to Takashi with a warm smile for being considered his friend.

Looking towards Kagome, he asked, "I thought you would recognize that I was Lord of the South by my marking's Kagome."

"….You are…the Lord…of the Southern…Lands?" Kagome said painfully slow to grasp who she was standing before. Trying to keep her mouth from gaping open in shock, Kagome remained silent. Remembering all the rude things she said to _Lord_ Takashi made her squeeze her eyes shut hoping it was all a dream.

A soft chuckle made Kagome peak open one eye once again. "You really didn't know?" Takashi asked her.

"I wouldn't have been screaming and venting my anger at you then, would I?" Kagome muttered in regret as she looked down.

Takashi was amazed at Kagome's kind heart. She not only healed and saved him; she did it without knowing his status as Lord.

"Admirable," Takashi finally confessed to Kagome with a small smile "I hope we can continue to remain the same."

With a look of disbelief, Kagome unconsciously nodded her head in acceptance.

Takashi returned his attention towards the General and nodded, indicating for updated information. The General noticed the signal and snapped out of the shock of what he had seen between his Lord and the miko.

"The castle has taken refuge in the West. Regrettably, the only soldiers able to fight at the moment are the ones here. Your sister is currently being healed by the best healers in the Western Castle. And, as you know the Lord and Lady of the South…has passed away" The General finished lowering his head in respect.

A gasp slipped through Kagome's voice as she quickly looked towards Takashi in worry. Though Takashi's hardened expression remained without a flinch, Kagome knew Takashi must be suffering the most from the news.

"We shall head to the West then" Takashi commanded. Turning towards Kagome he asked, "Will you be an ally against the enemies of the South and West?"

"Neika- I mean the figure we just fought was…the one who destroyed your home?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Yes" Takashi replied.

"So he was the one who caused your wounds when I found you" Kagome stated trying to connect the dots.

Takashi nodded.

Dread filled Kagome's heart. She couldn't believe Neikan had already destroyed an entire castle after being unsealed a few days. She had to defeat him soon before causing more deaths.

"I am your faithful ally and friend, Takashi" Kagome said with absolute truth. She then continued with a growl "And I'll make sure we defeat the enemy for calling you a 'runaway'" Kagome knew Takashi would never run away from his home when it was under attack. Kagome was so deep in thought that she had not seen Takashi's eyes soften towards her.

"To the Western Castle then" Takashi called out orders to the soldiers, while wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist and hoisted onto a black cloud.

'Western Castle….I'm sure I heard of that place before' Kagome thought.

'The Western Castle….Lord of the West…wait…Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands!' Kagome's face paled white.

What did she get herself into?

**Meaning behind Japanese Names**

Neikan- "treacherous", "wicked"

Takashi- "noble", "feared", "highly praised"

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sun was now rested upon the tall mountains that surrounded the Western Land. The sky was shaded in mixed colours, thus indicating that evening has arrived. As green scenery moved quickly from below, Kagome saw the Western Castle appearing more visible. Kagome had seen many castles throughout history from history class, but she had never seen any as elegant and beautiful as the Western Castle. The Castle was built on a hill with tall brick walls surrounding the Castle in protection. The Castle was designed similar to medieval architecture, yet still seemed to hold Japanese features on the roof tops. Kagome could already tell that the Western Castle was well guarded by its structure and surrounding walls.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Takashi said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"It's magnificent, Takashi. I've never seen a Castle as great as this one" Kagome breathed out in awe.

"I wish I could say the same for my Castle, but I can't. Sesshomaru really did a great job at reconstructing the Castle after his father passed away" He said. Kagome continued to stare at the Castle trying to grasp the idea that Sesshomaru was the one who built such a beautiful castle. He had only left an impression of being deadly and….well, deadly.

Kagome didn't know how he would act upon seeing her enter his Castle. Would he send her away? Maybe attempt to kill her again? Or just ignore her because she was just a "human". Kagome was never one to judge people, but trying to understand Sesshomaru was impossible. She really didn't know what to expect with him.

"You seem nervous, Kagome" Takashi's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I guess being in a Castle filled with demons can make even you nervous?" Takashi shared his thoughts with Kagome.

"No, I'm used to being surrounded by many demons. It's the Lord…of the Castle" Kagome confessed. Takashi dramatically placed his hand on his chest and portrayed a pained expression.

"You have heard about my cousin's reputation and nothing about me? You pain me, Kagome!" Takashi joked. Smiling at Takashi's silliness, Kagome began to relax a bit.

"Sessho-, I mean, _Lord_ Sesshomaru is your cousin?" Kagome asked in slight shock, while beginning to see the resemblance between the two.

"Correct. And I'm guessing you're nervous due to his reputation of hating humans?" Takashi assessed.

"Sort of," Kagome began to explain, "I also know Lord Sesshomaru because his half-brother is a good friend of mine."

Takashi raised an eyebrow at Kagome and said, "The hanyou!?" Kagome rammed her elbow into Takashi's side rib for calling Inuyasha a hanyou.

"You really weren't joking about befriending demons, hanyous and humans. You are truly a rare miko, Kagome" Takashi said wincing while rubbing his bruised side. Not understanding the big deal, Kagome rolled her eyes at Takashi's statement.

"Well, even though you have human blood, you are our ally now. So, Sesshomaru can't kill you or send you away, if that's what you are worried about. I'm pretty sure that he will just ignore you" Takashi said while sounding as if they were words of sincere reassurement.

"Gee, thanks" Kagome voiced with sarcasm. But seeing that the Lord of the Castle was Sesshomaru, she thought that being ignored really was the best outcome. As Kagome turned her head back towards the front scenery, she pondered on the information Takashi told her about Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had other relatives or anyone close. She had always imagined Sesshomaru to be alone.

"Seems like you know Lord Sesshomaru very well" Kagome said trying to dig more information about Sesshomaru.

"Are you kidding me? I grew up with him and still can't understand him sometimes" Takashi scoffed.

"But I'm sure you understand him best?" Kagome inquired, wanting to know if it was possible for anyone to get close to Sesshomaru.

"Ya, I guess" Takashi said after looking to be deep in thought.

"What's Sesshomaru really like?" Kagome questioned.

"What do you mean by 'really like?'" Takashi sent Kagome a strange confused look.

"I mean, he always appears cold and deadly. How is he with people close to him?" Kagome explained.

Takashi raised an eyebrow and answered seriously, "Cold and deadly." Furrowing her eyebrows, Kagome felt disappointed. No, she was being foolish for hoping that there was more to Sesshomaru.

"We have arrived" Takashi informed.

Kagome felt her stomach droop at the sensation of being lowered from the sky towards ground level. Standing before the entrance gate of the Western Castle, Kagome realized how small she was compared to the huge Castle. Tall brick walls that loomed up into the sky blocked the setting sun from her view, thus creating a shadow upon where she stood. A chill ran down her spin as she felt a large aura of demons behind the gate, and from the lack of warmth the shadow caused. The Western Castle gate slowly creaked open, proving the heaviness of the wooden gate. Kagome felt Takashi gently place a hand behind her back to escort her into the Castle. As Kagome walked into the Castle, she immediately saw rows of soldiers lined up with their heads bowed low. Had Takashi's hand not guided her to walk forward, Kagome knew she would have stood frozen at the front of the Castle gate. The surrounding soldiers wore the same silver armor and two different types of uniforms; one was black and violet, the other was blue and gold. Kagome assumed that the line of soldiers were a mix between the South and West military. Kagome allowed her eyes to wander past the soldiers and saw that the inside landscape of the Castle was one huge garden; tall trees, flowers and water flowed through the green field.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome heard Takashi speak, making her redirect her attention to the front. Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing by the Castle entrance door with the same stoic expression. Sesshomaru appeared the same as she last saw him during the final battle with Naraku. He stood in his white haori and black armor. Seeing Sesshomaru standing before his Castle made Kagome realize that she never recognized Sesshomaru as a Lord or Noble. How ironic that seemed because Sesshomaru would make any Lord or Noble jealous from his perfection. Now seeing him stand before his Castle, Kagome saw how fitting the title and position suited Sesshomaru. Noticing that Sesshomaru had not once looked in her direction, Kagome wondered if he didn't recognize her or if Takashi was assumed correct; that he would ignore her.

Watching Sesshomaru stiffly nod his head in acknowledgement, he replied "Takashi."

"I was informed that you were dead" Sesshomaru stated in a bored tone.

"Well, as you can see I am not" Takashi replied with a smirk on his face. Kagome saw Sesshomaru slightly narrow his eyes at Takashi's response.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru said, as if dissatisfied by the lack of detailed information. Suddenly, Kagome saw Sesshomaru turn his attention towards her.

"Miko," For the first time, Kagome stared straight into his golden eyes. She had never seen Sesshomaru's stoic expression change before, but she saw a flash of emotion when her eyes met his. She did not know what emotion she saw because it was only for a brief moment; a brief moment that made Kagome doubt what she even saw anything.

"How is it that you come with Takashi?" Sesshomaru asked, continuing to stare intently at Kagome. Out of all the scenario's she thought of, she NEVER expected Sesshomaru to be questioning her. So, Kagome stood there shocked and speechless.

"She was the one to save me from the death you were informed about, Sesshomaru" Takashi spoke on behalf of Kagome. Takashi was shocked by his cousin's attention to Kagome as well. Thankfully, he recovered quicker from the shock to answer on behalf of Kagome.

Murmurs spread through the crowd of soldiers that overheard that the Southern Lord was saved by a miko. It was this noise that shook Kagome from her shock. Tearing her eyes away from Sesshomaru, she looked to Takashi in worry that his reputation would be stained because a mere miko saved him.

Takashi, who sensed Kagome's worry, placed his arm around Kagome and said, "She is a strong ally that will help us defeat our enemy. When we encountered the enemy she was able to injure him greatly while I was quickly cut down." Kagome heard gasps coming from the crowd of soldiers along with whispers.

"Takashi!" Kagome whispered, urging him to stop making himself look weak. She knew how dangerous it could be for a Lord to appear weak because other demons would try to steal their position.

"Silence," Kagome heard Sesshomaru voice towards the crowd of soldiers. Immediately, tense silence filled the air.

"Prepare a room in the west wing for the Miko" Sesshomaru said to a maid that had been nearby. Kagome saw Sesshomaru briefly glance at her once again before turning to enter the Castle. A mix of many emotions battled within Kagome's mind. She thought that Sesshomaru would disbelieve that she was able to harm the enemy while Takashi couldn't. At the very least, she expected him to look surprise for a bit. However, Sesshomaru's stoic expression remained with a hint of deep thought. As Sesshomaru left, the crowd of soldiers dispersed leaving Kagome alone with Takashi.

"You are really something, Kagome" Kagome turned to face Takashi confused by his statement.

Takashi wore a silly grin as he said, "Sesshomaru not only graced you with his attention, but he called you by your respectful status, AND gave you a room in the WEST wing!"

"I understand the big deal with the attention….and calling me miko instead of human or wrench… but what about the west wing?" Kagome asked.

"You can say that the west wing hold rooms for guests who are highly respected or close to the Lord of the Castle" Takashi explained in awe. He could not even believe his own words. Seeing Kagome's mouth drop in shock, Takashi released a laugh. He knew from the beginning that Kagome was an interesting person, but to be acknowledged by Sesshomaru held Kagome on a totally different scale of 'interesting'.

"So, what did you do to receive such favour from Sesshomaru?" Takashi asked needing to know what Kagome could have possibly done to gain the attention of his cousin he thought was only made up of ice.

"He does _not_ favour me, Takashi. I'm sure it's _just_ because I was present during the final battle with Naraku. Plus, you told him that I saved you on top of being a _strong ally_" Kagome stressed. Takashi nodded his head in acceptance of Kagome's logical reason, but still felt that there was something more behind it.

Remembering how Takashi made himself look weak in front of the crowd of soldiers, Kagome fisted her hand to punch him. But, being a demon, Takashi sensed the punch and caught Kagome's fist with both his hands.

"Woah there! What's with the violence?" Takashi joked, trying to calm down a really angry looking Kagome.

"You made yourself look weak in front of other demons! Don't you know how dangerous that is!? I'm just a miko! They might want to over throw you now because of what you said!" Kagome yelled at Takashi filled with worry that he could be in danger once again because of her. Tears began to swell in her eyes at the frustration of being so weak. If only she was stronger, she could have prevented this. Suddenly, Kagome felt Takashi ruffle the top of her head. Staring at him with a rim of tears she saw him smile warmly at her.

"Baka, you don't realize how powerful you are do you?" Takashi said gently, "I expect that once the soldiers feel your powers, no one will dare think I am weak." Kagome closed her eyes to blink back the tears that were on the verge of falling. She couldn't rely on Takashi's words yet. She still didn't know how to control her powers. Opening her eyes, Takashi saw them filled with determination.

"I will train hard, Takashi. I will make sure no one dares to challenge you and help you defeat the enemy" Kagome promised.

"Yes, yes, I know you will do your best, Kagome" Takashi said softly with a tender look. Kagome returned him a sweet smile before sensing the aura of a demoness nearby. Turning towards the demoness that entered her view, she and said, "My Lord, my Lady, I shall show you to your rooms."

No words could describe the beautiful details and arrangements as Kagome passed by the hallways inside the Castle. Finally noticing the demoness stopping before a room, she motioned to Kagome to enter. Realizing the room was assigned for her, she stepped inside. Kagome couldn't help but release a gasp at the size and beauty of the room. The room was surely six times bigger than her room in her time. A queen size bed coated with silk covers glistened in the setting sunlight. Kagome knew this room was surely assigned to high class ladies that came to the Western Castle. Turning around, Kagome noticed that the demoness and Takashi had disappeared. She blushed in embarrassment that she had been so immersed by the beauty of the room that she didn't realize their absence. Walking towards the queen sized bed; Kagome fell on top of the silky smooth blankets. It was already evening by the time they approached the Western Castle. Kagome felt her eyelids grow heavy from the long journey. Finally being able to rest on a comfy bed, Kagome immediately fell into a deep slumber.

_Dream_

_Thick fog filled the surrounding garden with its white moist mist. Plants growing within the garden began to hide in between the thick fog. Soon, only fragments of the garden scenery could be seen. _

_Kagome stood in the center of the fog filled garden. Sensing something off about the scenery, she realized that there was not a single sound made. The rustling of the plants as the mist passes by and howling of the wind were non-existent to the ears; as if the scenery was placed on mute._

_Pulse_

_Pulse_

_Pulse_

_Though no sound was heard, Kagome felt a tremor beneath her feet. Kagome sensed a strong pull and unconsciously began to walk towards the direction of the pull. Every step taken, she felt the earth pulsing stronger until it began to beat in sync with her heart. As the thick fog thinned out, the garden revealed a small pond. She saw a ball of light pink mist floating above the pond. Realizing the strong pulse came from the bright light, Kagome hesitantly stepped into the pond to reach it. The closer she neared the bright light, she began to hear whispers._

_pulse_

_"You promised to defeat Neikan" whispered a gentle voice._

_Pulse_

_"You promised to protect your precious people" spoke a voice filled with sorrow_

_PUlse_

_"You promised to become stronger" said a voice accusingly_

_PULSE_

_Kagome stood paralyzed as she saw the crystal clear pond turn pitch black. Suddenly, Kagome felt a dozen of hands grabbing onto her feet and arms that pulled her into a bottomless pitch black water. Everything occurred so quickly that Kagome didn't have time to let out a scream of surprise. As Kagome was pulled down, a black figure began to approach her. Black cloak drifted around the figure's body, soon revealing the figure's masked face and a wide smirk spread across the face._

_Neikan stood in front of Kagome with his red eyes glowing past the mask he wore. Kagome struggled against the hands that seemed to have a firm grasp on her legs and arms. Unable to release herself from the grip, she glared back at Neikan._

_"Weak" Kagome heard Neikan whisper with the same smirk. Flinching at the one word that caused her and others so much pain, Kagome felt the strength in her body loosen. Fist slightly unclenched, legs released tension against the hands that held her down, shoulders slumped down, and Kagome lowered her eyes from the vanishing enemy._

_A psychotic laugh of victory rang through Kagome's ears, as she remained helpless and hopeless. Neikan was right, she was weak. Why did she make so many promises she couldn't keep. Kagome turned to look up and see she was falling deeper and deeper towards the endless bottom. The bright light appeared smaller and consumed by the dark water. Before the light was completely vanished from sight, she saw a glimmer of silver hair above._

_"Foolish," Kagome heard a harsh voice rip through her thoughts. She remembered the voice that accused her with that word. Before the final battle with Naraku, Kagome had done intense study and research to victorious battle strategies. Finally coming up with the perfect strategy for their final battle with Naraku, she presented it to her group members. Yet, from the years of being protected and only getting in the way when interfering, she had not included herself as a significant player in the strategy. Sesshomaru noticed this and pointed it out, branding it as 'foolishness'._

_"Though archers remain in the back during a war, their weapons are most powerful in defeating the majority of the opposing enemy" Sesshomaru voiced coldly and began to narrow his eyes at her, "You do not realize this and give up before the war. To compare yourself to a front line soldier wielding a different weapon is foolish."_

_Sesshomaru's harsh words caused her have the courage in purifying Naraku, but didn't realize the full meaning behind his words till now. _

_Yes, she was weak. But she was still powerful. Like an archer, she just needed to wisely plan her position and focus on using her weapon strength to help defeat a war. There was no use comparing herself to other people and giving up._

_She will find a way to keep all her promises._

_Re-clenching her hands into a fist again, Kagome ripped both arms free. Yanking her legs away from the rest of the hands that held her down, Kagome let out a silent warrior cry. Looking upwards, Kagome desperately began swimming towards the top. Determination became her only source of power as she pushed through the weight of the water with weakened legs and arms. Though the pink light grew closer and closer, Kagome suddenly felt the lack of oxygen._

_'A little more' Kagome thought as she swam. Grasping onto her throat at the lack of oxygen, her eyes began to blur._

_End of Dream_

GASP

Kagome woke up with a deep breath of air to refill her lungs with oxygen. Sitting up on the queen sized bed she fell asleep on, she saw that the sun had just risen. Kagome flattened out the wrinkles on her haori she fell asleep with.

Determination,

Anger,

And a heart filled with protectiveness still coursed through Kagome's body.

The dream had helped Kagome realize what she needed to do. Sensing the similar aura of the demoness that showed her to her room, she quickly opened the room door to catch her. Ignoring the surprised demoness, she urgently asked the directions for the dojo. The dream had caused a desperate and urgent need to work on her miko powers. She couldn't just wait around for an attack to occur and test her powers. She was determined to understand her powers and learn how to use them to their best potential.

Finally making her way through the Castle halls, she found the tall doors that lead to the dojo. Opening the door to reveal no one inside, Kagome quickly closed the door behind her and walked to the center of the huge dojo.

As Kagome silently inhaled, she closed her eyes to begin her meditation. Imagining the same pond from her dreams, Kagome found the bright pink light pulsing above the pond. This time, Kagome confidently stepped into the pond making her way closer to the pulse. Doubts and fears stripped away from her heart as it pulsed louder in sync with the bright light.

Reaching the bright light, Kagome closed her eyes and reached out her hand to slowly grasp it.

As Kagome's finger tips contacted the bright light, a flash of electricity erupted. But, not removing her hand, she continued to push forward. As the bright light crackled against her hand, Kagome opened her eyes to see electric waves surrounding her hand and the bright light. Finally holding tightly on to the entire bright light, Kagome winced at the painful electric waves crackling against her skin.

She would not give up

Determination fired within Kagome's eyes as she gripped onto the bright light tighter to prove that she would not let go. Suddenly, a burst of power exploded throughout the entire dojo. The explosion sent purification waves across the Western Castle, causing all the demons to cringe at the sensation of raw power. As the dust faded away from the explosion, Kagome stood in the middle of the dojo looking down at her success. The bright light was peacefully floating above her palm. For the first time, Kagome felt that her miko instincts were telling her that this was the power Midoriko was telling her to learn to wield. Her powers had been discovered by protecting Takashi, and now accepted her.

Suddenly, Kagome sensed two strong demon aura's rushing towards the dojo. Looking towards the chipped dojo door, she saw Takashi and Sesshomaru observing the damaged dojo. Takashi walked towards Kagome in long strides. Kagome briefly glanced at Sesshomaru and was surprised to see curiosity break through his stoic expression.

"Kagome! Are you alright? What happened!?" She heard Takashi ask filled with worry.

Turning to him with a huge grin on her face, she said, "I did it! I did it, Takashi!" wanting to share her success with him.

"I got my powers to accept me!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, while showing him the bright light floating in her palm. Takashi returned a slight smile.

"Miko," Kagome heard Sesshomaru voice dripping with ice. Turning to stare at Sesshomaru, she saw the curiosity gone and replaced with a hardened stoic expression. Kagome felt her smile falter at this.

"Do you think the Castle is a place for your experiments?" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome became confused at his words. Sure she ruined the dojo, but she was sure that it was a minor issue.

"I'm sorry if you are angry about ruining your dojo" Kagome said sincerely for causing such damage. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome's words. This caused Kagome to feel so disgusted by his stare. She had apologized, yet he was acting as if it didn't matter. Kagome was about to give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind from his rude and cold behavior, until she felt Takashi place a hand on her arm in a motion to silence her. Kagome saw Sesshomaru walk away from the dojo from the corner of her eye as she quickly glancing at Takashi. Directing her anger towards Takashi and confusion that he would side with Sesshomaru, she snapped, "What!?"

"I truly congratulate you on successfully wielding your powers Kagome. But I can tell you that you made the entire Castle tremble at the wave of purification power. Sesshomaru was being harsh with you because you placed both his and my men's lives at risk" Takashi said gently for Kagome to understand the consequences of her action.

Realization dawned upon Kagome at her ignorance. A shiver ran down her spine at the result of what could have happened if her powers really did purify all the demons residing in the Western Castle. She would have been doing Neikan a favour. Kagome lowered her head in shame at the realization.

Seeing Kagome's gloomy mood, Takashi said "By the way," grabbing Kagome's attention he continued, "I told you that no one will challenge me after feeling your powers. You'll see demons fearing you now." Kagome couldn't help but release a laugh after hearing Takashi's comment.

Turning towards the dojo doors where Sesshomaru was last seen, her thoughts attempted at making sense of him. Kagome had only seen him ruthless and cold, even his words towards her had been in the same manner. However, Sesshomaru had only acted that way because he was protecting the lives of his men. Now that she thought about it, Sesshomaru never did anything is their previous encounters without a reason behind them. Kagome realized that there must be more to Sesshomaru and meaning in everything he does.

Curious…

Kagome began to feel a dozen of questions about Sesshomaru flash through her mind. She wanted answers, she wanted to understand him.

'Remember Kagome? Curiosity kills the cat!' she thought back on how her life was threatened by her curiosity that brought her to meet Takashi.

Curious…

Contrary to her thoughts , she unconsciously said out loud, "I want to know..."

**Author's Note: A drawing for this story, "Masked Truth" is posted as the story icon. Or you can go to my Dokuga page for a larger look.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A week had passed by since Kagome's arrival at the Western Castle. During that week, Takashi had been correct when he said Kagome would be seeing demons fearing her. Kagome tried to befriend the maids that walked along the hall, but found that they didn't dare look her in the eye. The soldiers she encountered flinched whenever she turned her attention towards them. Kagome flopped onto her queen sized beg in frustration. For Kagome to go for days without company began to make her really really bored and lonely. She tried several times to look for Takashi, but couldn't find him in this big Castle. She couldn't even ask the maid for Takashi's location, seeing as how they scatter away before she reached them. For the whole week all she had been doing was going to the dojo and remain in her room. She thought that she would get to see Takashi during lunch or dinner, but found that demons did not need to eat for days.

She didn't think she could stay in her room for another second. Getting up from her bed, she decided to walk around the Castle again in hopes that she will find something to rid her of her boredom.

Hours had passed by as Kagome wandered the halls amazed by the beautiful interior. At this point, Kagome had no idea where she was and knew she was lost. She had been so busy trying to avoid traumatizing any more demons; she wandered into the hallways that were empty. Soon, Kagome found herself walking down a completely deserted side of the Castle. Turning the corner, Kagome noticed a grand wooden door. Walking closer to the door that captured her attention, what she saw made her eyes widen. The grand wooden door held fragile carvings of a great white inuyoukai that resembled Sesshomaru's demon form. Unable to resist the temptation to touch the wooden carving, Kagome traced over the shape of the beautiful inuyoukai. Observing that the door held no lock, Kagome pushed the door with her whole weight against it.

_Creak_

Hearing the sound of the door open, Kagome slipped through the opening. Stepping past the wooden door, Kagome's heartbeat quickened at the rush of excitement that coursed through her. The room reminded Kagome of the antique libraries in her modern era. Books covered the background of the room, revealing no walls. A large desk piled with scrolls was positioned in the middle of the room. Turning her attention towards the left, she saw that the room had its personal balcony that gave a view of the vast landscape of the Western Lands. Excited that she found a room that could finally relieve her of her boredom, she ran to the nearest book shelf. Kagome was surprised to see that the Western Castle had its own library, but wondered why there was no one present. Kagome tossed aside the thought once she noticed that some of the books were written in an older version of Kanji, but still readable. Doubting that the books were organized like the modern libraries in her time, she pulled out random books to see anything that would interest her enough to pass time on. Kagome saw that all the books she saw so far were on the topic of war.

"Figures," Kagome murmured to herself as she chose a book on battle strategies. She should have expected that the books would only consist of a record of wars that occurred in the past. It would have been odd to find romance novels in this library room. Kagome giggled to herself at the thought of finding romance novels in the Western Castle and Sesshomaru's reaction of finding them.

'He would probably use his poison to rid them from the library' Kagome thought with a smile. Searching for a place to sit, Kagome noticed that the chair tucked into the desk was the only chair in the room.

'Odd,' Kagome thought as she wondered why there was a lack of areas to sit around when the room was for reading. Thinking that the library was rarely used, Kagome smiled to herself at her new found hide out place. Walking towards the desk, Kagome pulled out the tucked chair and began to read.

Time flew by as Kagome was immersed in the book that was surprisingly interesting than she had first thought. Kagome did not even notice that the lighting in the library room dimmed, proving that evening had almost approached.

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

The sound of footsteps approaching the library echoed in the deserted hallway. The footsteps paused into front of the wooden door assessing the already slightly opened door.

_Creak_

The figure opened the grand wooden door even wider. A flash of surprise crossed the figures face with the evidence of the figure's eyes widening. The figure continued to stare at Kagome, who was still completely oblivious to the presence of another.

"Miko,"

Kagome's head snapped towards the sound. There in front of the widened door stood Sesshomaru with eyebrows furrowed gracing his stoic expression.

Not used to being alone with Sesshomaru, Kagome said "Yes?" Kagome saw her response had only deepened the crease between his eyebrows.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru said with a hint of curiosity voiced.

"I was so bored. I can't make any friends since I traumatized them with my power episode, so I found this library!" Kagome told Sesshomaru truthfully, yet wondering why Sesshomaru was asking her such a question. Watching Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at her explanation, she saw another flash of emotion slightly change his stoic expression.

'Amusement?' Kagome thought as she doubted what she saw, unable to imagine Sesshomaru looking amused.

"If you need to relieve your boredom, do so elsewhere and not in this Sesshomaru's _personal_ study" Sesshomaru voiced stoically.

Kagome almost dropped the book she had been holding at the words she heard him say. She wanted to bang her head against something for her stupidity. She learned from history class that the first public library wasn't established until the 18th Century. Of course this room would be the personal study of the Lord of the Castle!

"I am so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I really didn't kn-" Kagome urgently voiced her apologies for entering his private study, but was cut off.

"You will attend a meeting tonight" Sesshomaru commanded. Kagome was once again struggling with mixed emotions. She was surprised that Sesshomaru wasn't angry with her invasion of his privacy, and annoyed by Sesshomaru's order. Resisting the urge to teach him a lesson on how to request things, Kagome quickly bowed and turned to leave the study.

Watching Kagome leave the study, Sesshomaru walked towards his desk. Glaring at the empty chair Kagome was sitting at, he began massaging his temples.

Without knowing, Kagome left the study room filled with her natural scent of Sakura blossoms.

-Evening-

The maids had tried to dress Kagome in thirteen layers of kimonos, but managed to insist on wearing her normal uniform. Kagome didn't know what kind of meeting Sesshomaru commanded her to attend, but she didn't want to appear dressed up. She didn't come to the Western Castle to be treated like a lady. She was here to be their ally in a war.

Taking one last glance at the full length mirror, she straightened her haori and tightened her ribbon. Glancing at the remaining maid, the maid began to guide her towards the meeting location. Kagome saw the maid stop in front of a large double door and pushed it open for Kagome to enter. There she saw Sesshomaru and Takashi, along with two other demons. She noticed that one of the demon was the Southern General she encountered before and guessed that the other demon was the Western General.

"Kagome! Come, come!" Takashi said. Finally meeting Takashi after so long, she felt the loneliness that grew disappear. Bowing low in respect towards Lord Sesshomaru and Takashi, she walked towards a round table they appeared to be surrounding.

"Begin," Kagome heard Sesshomaru command towards the Southern General.

"The demon continues to reside in the Southern Castle and hasn't attacked anywhere else. It doesn't seem like the demon has made any attempt on the Northern or Eastern Castles." The Southern General informed.

"It's almost as if the demon is waiting for something. Shouldn't we attack now when the demon has yet to form a strong army?" said the other demon.

"No," Sesshomaru stated in his stoic voice. Kagome silently released a sigh of relief. She knew it would not be smart to attack when they knew nothing about the demon they were facing.

"It would be best to gather information about the demon first. This way we can know what we are up against and ready certain soldiers" Kagome couldn't help but pipe in. Kagome saw Sesshomaru direct his eyes on her and saw another flash of emotion appear on his stoic expression. Once again, Kagome couldn't tell what it was.

"Instruct your men to scout the Southern Castle for any information about the demon" Kagome heard Sesshomaru order the Generals. The General nodded at this and pulled out a scroll from his haroi at the same time.

"Here is what we found out so far" he stated.

Takashi took the scroll and scanned it over. Curious as to what the scroll said, Kagome took it from Takashi and read it to herself. She noticed that the scroll contained the correct description of Neikan, but it lacked any description of his powers. Kagome knew that she had to tell them about how Neikan was released in order for them to understand what they were up against.

"You can read?" Takashi blurted out, breaking Kagome from her deep thought. Confused by Takashi's question, she nodded in reply. Takashi burst out laughing at the new surprise Kagome had revealed. Kagome looked to the other demons to see their mouth hanging in surprise as well.

Still confused, she asked, "What's the big deal?"

"You always surprise me with the most random things, Kagome. Don't you know that knowledge is only for the Noble and Lords. I've never come across a female human or miko that can read! Amazing!" Takashi said with a chuckle. Digesting the information she heard from Takashi, realization dawned upon her that this was normal in the feudal era. What confused her now was the fact that Sesshomaru didn't seem surprised when he found her reading in his study. Maybe it was because he didn't care. Or maybe he had seen her reading her textbooks when she was traveling with Inuyasha. Shaking her head at the impossibility of this thought, she knew Sesshomaru would not have wasted his attention on her.

"I have information about our enemy" Kagome said readying herself for the possibility of being kicked out of the Western Lands for being the one to release Neikan.

"The name of our enemy is Neikan. He wields the power to control and cause death. I am guessing they are powers similar to Naraku's but stronger" Kagome analyzed.

"How do you know of this?" Kagome heard Sesshomaru speak. Taking a deep breath, Kagome lifted her head up confidently with determination. It would not be fair to keep her mistake as a secret from her allies and receive their trust.

"After the final battle with Naraku, I wished upon the Shikon no Tama for it to disappear. Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama told me that the jewel was used to seal Neikan. So, by wishing for the Shikon no Tama to disappear, I was the one who released Neikan" Kagome blurted out quickly. Kagome quickly glanced at Takashi for he was the one who had his home destroyed because of Neikan. Takashi was looking at her with hurt written across his face, as if she had betrayed him. Kagome's heart dropped at the sight.

The Southern General pointed his finger at Kagome and accused, "You Wrench! It all because of your stupid wish that caused my Lord to lose his lands and his parents! You have no right to stand before use with your head held high! How dare you-"

"Miko," Sesshomaru voiced stoically, successfully cutting off the Southern General.

"Leave" he commanded briefly glancing at Kagome before turning to look away. Tears began to swell in her eyes, but swore not to let them fall. She had expected them to hate her, so why did she feel so hurt? She had no right to blame Takashi and Sesshomaru or the other demons for their anger towards her. It _was_ her fault. Turning to look at Takashi one last time before leaving, she saw him look away from her.

Kagome felt her chest clench at the pain she caused her dear friend. Following the maid back to her room, her footsteps echoed loudly in the hallways; heavy footsteps by the burden of her crime. Arriving at her room, Kagome flopped onto her bed and finally released the tears that she held in till now. A quiet sob slipped past her control as she laid there shaking in despair.

There in the midst of Kagome's sorrow, the cloud that covered the moon light cleared. Without a fellow companion or friend to comfort Kagome, grief sank in deeper into her heart at the thought of defeating Neikan alone and hurting Takashi. The moon light shined through Kagome's room window as if it wished to comfort her; a light of hope upon Kagome in her world that seemed so dark.

-3 Days Later-

Kagome had waited for days, wondering when someone would instruct her to leave the Castle.

_Knock knock_

Turning her head to her room door, dread began to fill her heart. Opening the door, Kagome was surprised to see Takashi standing in front of her room.

"Hey," Kagome saw Takashi say with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey," Kagome breathed out in shock. Recovering from the shock, she began to stutter, "I..I'm so-so sorry Takashi!" Kagome blurted out her apology she had wanted to say for days, but couldn't. Takashi stopped her from further apologizing by raising his hand.

"No, Kagome," Takashi said while looking away from her, "I apologize on behalf of what my General said and his words that I agreed with. What happened to my land and parents was not your fault at all, it was purely Neikan. Do not blame yourself just because you released him. It was silly of me to think you have any blame in this. Forgive me for thinking otherwise."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. The burden and sorrow she felt for blaming herself for Neikan's release lifted from her chest. Feeling a rush of joy, Kagome wrapped her arms around Takashi's waist.

"Thank you," she whispered into his haroi. A tear slipped past Kagome's tightly shut eyes from the relief that he didn't hate her or blame her.

Blinking twice from the shock of Kagome's embrace, Takashi slowly wrapped his arms around Kagome as well. Takashi's eyes softened towards Kagome once he smelt her tears. Stroking his hand along her long black hair, he thought back on Sesshomaru's words that made him realize his stupidity in hurting Kagome.

_Flashback_

_Takashi felt his claws digging into his palm from the force of clenching his fist together. Anger he had felt towards the loss of his lands and parents began to course through his body. He couldn't but help directing his anger towards Kagome. _

_'She released Neikan! If she hadn't wished upon the Shikon, my land…my parents would not have been harmed!' Takashi heard his thoughts scream in anger. _

_"You Wrench! It all because of your stupid wish that caused my Lord to lose his Lands and his parents! You have no right to stand before use with your head held high! How dare you-" Takashi heard his General shout at Kagome. Takashi couldn't help but agree with his General's words. _

_'It's her fault!" Takashi's mind screamed. The agony and anger he had tried to hide away came rushing back in strong waves._

_"Miko, leave" Takashi heard Sesshomaru say. Hearing Kagome leave the room, Takashi tried to conceal his anger._

_"You are being irrational, Takashi" Sesshomaru said coldly. Takashi glanced at his cousin in shock. Seeing Sesshomaru narrow his eyes dangerously at the General, he continued, "Your General as well." With that, Takashi saw Sesshomaru walk away from the room with the Western General._

_End of Flashback_

It had been Sesshomaru's words that made him realize that it was foolish of him to direct his anger at Kagome. He just needed someone to blame. But now, Takashi wondered why his cousin sided with Kagome in the first place. It seemed like he was protecting her from getting hurt by telling her to leave. Takashi furrowed his brows in confusion at his cousin's actions towards Kagome.

"My Lord!" Kagome pulled away from Takashi at the cry. Kagome saw a maid running towards Takashi with a desperate expression.

"My Lady's condition is getting worse! You must come!" Kagome heard her say. Kagome remembered the Southern General informing Takashi about his sister being healed in the Western Castle. Her condition must have gotten worse. Seeing Takashi run after the maid, Kagome decided to run after them and see if she can be any help as well.

Kagome saw Takashi and the maid entering a room at the end of the hallway. Running into the room, Kagome saw three demoness' dressed in white hovering over someone. Watching Takashi push away the healers, Kagome was able to see a pale demoness that held similar features as Takashi. Black hair drenched in sweat, furrowed brows that indicated pain, and magenta stripes across the demoness' cheekbones. Kagome saw Takashi kneel on one knee as he grasped his sister's pale hand tightly with both hands. Kagome walked towards one of the healers and asked for the cause of Takashi's sister's state.

"No one knows the cause, Lady Miko! We tried everything!" The healer exclaimed in desperation.

"We were informed that the Lady suffered this state just by touching the enemy!" Another healer added in.

"Just by touching Neikan?" Kagome said confused at the information. Was it possible that this was one of his powers? Kagome walked closer towards Takashi's sister to assess her condition.

Kagome saw black spots growing on the right arm reaching the neck. She noticed that the hands were the darkest area. Kagome wondered if Takashi's sister touched Neikan with her right hand and spread.

"When the Lady first arrived at the Western Castle she only had black spots on her right hand. It just grew more from then" The oldest healer stated, confirming Kagome's assessment.

Suddenly, Kagome felt her body tremor with a pulse. Confused at the sensation, Kagome furrowed her brows.

_Pulse_

_Pulse_

_Pulse_

Recognizing the pulse of her powers, she wondered if her powers wanted her to heal Takashi's sister. She knew she healed Takashi once from his wounds he received from Neikan, but would it work for his sister?

"May I….try?" Kagome voiced quietly to the healers. She saw the healers and Takashi turn their heads to look at her in surprise. The healers nervously glanced at Takashi waiting for his approval, but he remained silent in hesitance.

"What did I say about experiments, Miko?" Came a voice from behind Kagome. Turning around, Kagome saw Sesshomaru staring at her with his stoic expression.

"I…I'm sorry" Kagome sighed out, knowing that her powers were still not under her full control.

"If the Miko saved you before, do you not trust she will do the same for your sister, Takashi?" Kagome heard Sesshomaru state. She saw Takashi's eyes widen at Sesshomaru's words, but didn't understand why Takashi looked so surprised.

Takashi stood up and walked towards Kagome, lowering his head he pleaded, "Kagome, Please save my sister."

Briefly touching Takashi's hand in assurance, Kagome smiled and promised, "I will."

Kagome then walked towards the bed his sister laid and knelt on both her knees. She gently placed her hands on the darkest area of the sister's hand. Closing her eyes, Kagome called forth her powers with plead.

'Please help me' Kagome whispered desperately, 'please let me protect and save those who are precious to me.'

A bright light began to shine through her dark vision. Then, a flow of power washed through her arm in a tingling sensation. Opening her eyes, Kagome saw that the black spots were slowly disappearing. Calling forth more of her powers, Kagome moved her hand upwards to the other black areas. After a few more minutes, Kagome reached the neck before her powers faded. Assessing the sister, Kagome saw that the black spots had vanished entirely and the sister's face turned into a healthier color. Smiling at her work, Kagome stood up from her kneeling position. All of a sudden, Kagome sensed herself falling towards the floor from putting her weight onto her knees that had fallen asleep that was caused by kneeling for too long. Thankfully, Kagome felt an arm wrap around her waist saving her from falling onto the floor.

"Thank you," Kagome said to her savior, before widening her eyes at the realization of who had helped her. It was the first time Kagome was inches away from Sesshomaru. Kagome unconsciously drank in the features of his face with her eyes. She then noticed that Sesshomaru had raised his brow at her and turned his head to look down onto his shoulder. Following his gaze, Kagome saw that she had grasped onto his arm from the fall. Blushing in embarrassment, she quickly let go of him and felt his arm unwrap around her waist.

"Thank you, Kagome" Takashi interrupted her thoughts of embarrassment.

Still red, Kagome shook her head and said, "No, it's nothing Takashi. I'm glad I can help."

Takashi smiled in gratitude at Kagome. In the corner of his eye, he saw Sesshomaru walk out of the room. Takashi smirked as he replayed the rescue scene his cousin and Kagome played out before his very eyes. He also remembered Sesshomaru's words that made him request Kagome's help.

'For Sesshomaru to ask me to trust Kagome must mean that Sesshomaru somewhat trusts Kagome' Takashi thought. He was beginning to feel certain that there was more meaning behind Sesshomaru's behavior towards Kagome.

He needed to know what it was.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sunlight hit the surface of the Western Castle, shining down on the Castle's beauty. A warm wind blew through the open windows within the Western Castle. Whispers near the miko's hallway were carried into the room where the miko slumbered. Kagome woke from the sound outside, wondering the rarity to hear noise when her hallway was usually avoided. Dressing in her attire, Kagome opened the door to reveal the culprits who were making the sounds. Two maids silenced their whisper the moment they noticed Kagome's presence, and at once bowed low. Kagome felt confused by the sudden acknowledgement when she thought she had traumatized all the demons in the Western Castle.

"My Lady, we are here to assist you in any way" Kagome heard the two maids say in sync.

Tossing her confusion aside, Kagome asked, "Can you guide me to the Southern Princess' room?" She needed to visit Takashi's sister just to make sure that she was indeed healed. Walking after the two maids, Kagome began to see other passing maids and soldiers bowing to her. Confusion appeared on Kagome's face, wondering what caused the sudden change of their attitudes towards her. By the time Kagome arrived at Takashi's sister's room, Kagome was officially feeling awkward at the royal treatment she was getting. Noticing that Takashi was sitting by his sister's bedside, Kagome rushed towards her patient.

"She is completely healed, Kagome" Takashi said reassuring Kagome. Releasing a sigh of relief, Kagome flopped down on the bed to sit beside Takashi.

"The maids and soldiers suddenly act as if they can see me now" She murmured sarcastically, not understanding their actions.

Hearing Takashi chuckle quietly so that his sister doesn't wake, he said, "Well, you did save a princess that is respected by all demons, Kagome. Plus, saving my sister shows that you are not like any other miko that attempts to purify all demons." Takashi saw Kagome's expression change into one that had just discovered an epiphany. He chuckled again at Kagome's innocence. Kagome was the only person he knew that would save a person with only pure intentions, and thus gain the respect of demons who are supposedly a miko's natural enemy.

"Well, at least now I can wander around the Castle without fearing that I'll traumatize any more demons" Kagome said with excitement that her boredom could be finally rid of.

Staring down at her patient again, she said to Takashi, "Tell me if her condition changes the slightest!"

"Roger that!" Takashi teased at Kagome's attempt to sound demanding. Ignoring Takashi's tease, Kagome rushed out of the room and headed for the garden she had always wished to visit.

Tall trees that looked as if it reached the sun stood glistening in the sunlight. The trees revealed thick roots that proved the decades of growth. The ancient trees looked as if it could whisper secrets of wisdom from its long life. Colorful flowers scattered across the garden in a wild yet elegant way. Kagome walked onto the wooden platforms that were built on top of the stream that flowed beneath her.

Closing her eyes, she heard the relaxing sound of flowing water,

felt the gentle breeze swirl around her,

breathed in the smell of fresh clean air.

Wanting to see more of the garden, Kagome walked deeper into the magical garden. Soon, Kagome heard the laughter of young ones. Searching for the sound, Kagome saw a crowd of young demons. Watching the young demons reminded Kagome of Shippou. A wistful expression appeared on her face as she began to miss her dear son's presence. Even if she missed him so much, she knew it would be dangerous to visit him while Neikan was watching.

"It's the Lady Miko!" Kagome heard one of the young demons exclaim in excitement. Shaking the sad feeling from her chest, she sent the young demon a wide smile.

"How did you know?" She asked in curiosity, almost fearing that the children felt her purification power as well.

"I heard my Mother talk about how you saved Princess Kohana!" the young demon explained as the other demons looked to her adoringly. Guessing that Takashi's sister's name is Kohana, she nodded with a smile.

"Please play with us, Lady Miko!" Another young demon piped.

Bending down to meet eye to eye with the little demon, she asked "What shall we play?" Kagome saw all the young demons look at one another in contemplation and uncertainty.

"How about I teach you a new game?" Kagome asked as she knew one game Shippou always loved singing along to. Waiting till the boys stopped cheering their excitement, Kagome stood there with a smile.

"While everyone stands in a circle, one player will sit at the center of the circle, covering his closed eyes with his hands. Holding hands we will start to move rotating around the center, while singing a song. When the song ends, the circle also stops moving. Then the player inside the circle says who is behind him. If his guess is correct, that player can join the circle, exchanging the role with the one behind him" Kagome explained to the excited boys.

"What do we sing?" One boy asked.

"_Kagome Kagome_,

_Kago no naka no tori wa, Itsu itsu deyaru? _

(When does the bird inside the cage come out?)

_Yoake to ban ni_.

(At dawns and evenings)

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta, Ushiro no shoumen dare? _

(Who is in front of the back where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?)"Kagome sang softly.

Kagome danced around with the young demons while singing the song over and over again. After the second game, Kagome felt eyes staring at her. Trying to see where the feeling was coming from, she glanced around the garden. Seeing that there was nothing odd, Kagome shrugged the sensation aside.

Time passed by quickly as Kagome played the game several times more. Looking to the sky to see that noon had arrived, Kagome suggested that they return to the Western Castle where their parents are probably waiting. The game seemed to become popular amongst the young demons as they discussed to play the game again tomorrow. The entire way back to the Castle, the young demons sang the song she taught them. Unable to resist, Kagome sang along. Unknown to the Miko, her gentle voice reached the ears of the demon that observed her the entire time.

Reaching the end of the garden, Kagome saw a row of demons waiting. Realizing that they were the parents of the children she played with, she waved to gain their attention.

"Lady Miko!" One of the mothers voiced in surprise.

"Mother! Lady Miko taught us a new game! It's so fun!" said one of the young demons, called Hotari.

"Thank you, Lady Miko; for everything" Kagome heard the mother say with sincerity. Kagome accepted the comment with a heart-warming smile. Watching as the rest of the demons bowed low, Kagome bowed back. The demons stood shocked to see a Lady bowing before them.

"Let's play again, Lady Miko!" Hotari shouted, pulling the demons from their shock. Waving goodbye, Kagome saw them all leave.

"You have seemed to capture the respect of the entire Castle, Miko" Kagome heard a voice say dryly. Turning towards the owner of the voice, she saw Sesshomaru coming from another route of the garden. Seeing another flash of emotion cross his stoic expression, Kagome knew this time for SURE that it was amusement she saw.

"What's so amusing?" Kagome teased while feeling a bit surprised that Sesshomaru could ever be amused by anything. She caught a look of surprise on Sesshomaru's face at her reply.

'Ah HA! He was amused!' Kagome thought in victory. But Kagome's victory was brief as she saw Sesshomaru revert back to his stoic expression.

Noticing that he had turned to leave, she stopped him, "Um!"

Glancing at her in the corner of his eye, Kagome quickly asked, "Could I still borrow books from your study?"

Seeing that Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his eyes at her request, she explained, "I promise not to enter your study! You can just give me any book!"

Kagome watched in awe as Sesshomaru stiffly nodded his head in approval. As he fully turned his back towards her, Kagome stared after him with a warm smile. Her encounters with Sesshomaru in the past may had given her the impression that he was ruthless, but she began to think differently of him now. Kagome's smile grew as she found a different side of Sesshomaru. Kagome saw Sesshomaru stop in his footsteps and quickly glanced back at her, catching her with the warm smile that she had directed at him. She observed his shoulder tense and stood frozen in his position. Another brief flash of emotion crossed his face, but this time Kagome had no idea what the emotion was; it was the first time seeing it.

"Come," Sesshomaru said in his stoic voice before walking away again. Realizing that he was ordering her to follow him for the books she requested, she quickly ran after him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked side by side in silence. Maids and soldiers that witnessed this didn't hide the surprise shown on their face, for they had never seen their Lord walk beside anyone. Kagome, however, did not notice this because she was deep in thought. Thoughts of befriending Sesshomaru swirled around in her mind. Though she knew it was impossible, this new side of Sesshomaru that she had never seen before made her want to try.

"My Lord!" Kagome heard a deep voice cry in urgency. Turning around to face the demon that was closing in on them, she noticed it was the Western General. Finally standing before them, the General bowed politely in acknowledgement of Kagome's presence before continuing.

"There is news that the Southern Lord and Lady are still alive and are being kept hostage by Neikan," the General stated the information he had found. Kagome covered her mouth at the news.

"Bring Takashi and his General to my study" Sesshomaru ordered his General.

"Miko," Kagome focused her attention to Sesshomaru and realized he was indicating for her to follow.

"What will we do?" Kagome thought out loud, thinking of strategies that would place them in an advantage. However, Kagome knew that when the enemy held a hostage, they held the upper hand in the battle.

"Hn, it will be Takashi's decision" Kagome heard Sesshomaru state.

Arriving at Sesshomaru's study, Kagome saw that Takashi and the two Generals were already present. Kagome knew the moment she saw Takashi's expression that he had already heard about the news of his parents.

Sesshomaru looked to his General which made the General unroll the scroll he was holding. Placing the scroll onto the desk, Kagome noticed it was a detailed map of Japan.

"Several scouts informed that Neikan is keeping the Southern Lord and Lady in the West wing of the Castle. The scouts confirmed that they saw the Southern Lord and Lady moving around. What was odd about this information is that fact that they are not held in the dungeons" The Western General explained.

"They could be held in the West wing by a barrier" The Southern General suggested. There was something seemed off about the information to Kagome.

"Didn't you see your parents pass away, Takashi?" Kagome questioned. She doubted that Takashi would believe the news of his parents death, unless he witnessed the crime.

"Yes," Takashi replied with a pained expression, "I saw with my own eyes that their aura disappeared the moment Neikan stroke his wrist reaper at them." Kagome furrowed her brows at Takashi's information and thought back on the powers Narkau held.

"There could be a possibility that Neikan is controlling your parents" Kagome blurted her thoughts.

"Outrageous!" The Southern General exclaimed at the absurd reason Kagome provided.

"No, it's possible. Naraku was able to manipulate the dead with the Shikon no Tama," Kagome said remembering how Kohaku was manipulated.

"Takashi," Kagome heard Sesshomaru finally voice, "Knowing the risk, will you go?" Silence filled the study room, as Kagome held her breath at the answer Takashi would choose.

Hearing Takashi release a sigh, he said, "I must." Kagome saw the pain Takashi's expression tried to hide at the decision to save his parents whether they were alive or not.

"I will go too," Kagome voiced with determination. This was as much as Takashi's fight as it was hers.

"No," Kagome heard Sesshomaru snap right away. Both Kagome and Takashi stared at Sesshomaru in shock.

"What reasons do you have to deny her, Cousin?" Takashi asked with confusion at Sesshomaru's response that seemed almost urgent.

Kagome recognized Sesshomaru's expression change briefly into one that held confusion. Although Kagome could already feel her anger rise from Sesshomaru's denial, she held it in thinking that he must have a reason behind his words.

A cold stoic expression held its place as Sesshomaru replied with indifference, "The Miko is ill prepared for battle and would only be a hindrance."

Takashi saw Kagome flinch at the hurtful words Sesshomaru said so casually. Anger coursed through Takashi at the pain Sesshomaru caused her, but Takashi paused in his attempt to defend Kagome. There was one thing Takashi knew well about growing up with Sesshomaru. He knew that his cousin would sometimes say hurtful and ruthless words as a way of protecting them.

"Then it's final, ready an army by tomorrow for departure" Sesshomaru instructed his General before leaving the study.

Kagome never felt so confused by a person's actions before. She knew that Sesshomaru always had a reason behind his actions, but she really couldn't understand his hurtful words. Was it because they were true? Did Sesshomaru really view her as a hindrance? A chuckle broke her from her thoughts. Looking to Takashi in shock that he was laughing at the situation, she asked in frustration, "What are you laughing at!?"

Raising a hand in front of him as a protection from Kagome's anger, he said, "I'm sorry, I don't want to tell you." Takashi continued to chuckle at the realization of what Sesshomaru had meant to do, but came out in the wrong way. Smiling at Kagome who was now red in the face with anger, Takashi couldn't help but keep this realization to himself.

"I wouldn't want my little miko to be taken away from me while I am gone, now do I?" Takashi said to a confused Kagome, who did not understand the meaning behind his words or Sesshomaru's actions.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this Chapter was a little dull, I needed to get Takashi out of the way for more scenes with Sesshomaru.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Upon the brink of dawn, rows of soldiers stood at the entrance of the Western Castle preparing to head south. In the front of the army stood Takashi dressed in full armor attire. Kagome marched up to Takashi clearly showing her annoyance that she was not going with him.

"Now, you can't send me off in anger! You may never see me again! And I shall only remember your angry face as I die," Takashi said teasingly. Releasing a tired sigh, Kagome punched Takashi lightly at his really bad joke. Forgetting her annoyance and frustration at the moment, she sent Takashi a sad smile.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"I'll be back," Takashi responded confidently.

Focusing her attention at the number of soldiers, Kagome was confused at the set up. Marching to the south into enemy territory would be giving the enemy an upper hand, but Sesshomaru had only order a few number of only the strongest soldiers. Takashi noticing Kagome's confusion also added his confusion at the situation.

"I thought Sesshomaru would tag along, but he seems to have a plan already" Takashi assured Kagome.

"Why doesn't he just tell us the plan?" Kagome's annoyance began to appear and the tone of her voice.

"Cause he's Sesshomaru," Takashi simply stated. Kagome rolled her eyes at the answer.

'How arrogant' Kagome thought as she fumed at Sesshomaru's decision that wasn't consulted with his allies. A glistening of silver hair caught Kagome's attention amongst the crowd of soldiers. Realizing that Sesshomaru was approaching her and Takashi, she turned to Takashi with her annoyance and frustration coursing back in her.

"I can't stand him right now, so I'll be leaving first" Kagome muttered to Takashi. Sending Sesshomaru a glare, she saw him return her glare with a stoic expression as if he did not care for her anger. As Kagome stomped away even angrier, she heard Takashi's chuckle echo behind her.

She really couldn't understand Sesshomaru.

_"The Miko is ill prepared and would only be a hindrance" _

Kagome felt her chest clench painfully at the remembrance of those harsh words. She knew he was right…but the cause for Kagome's pain at his words were from the disappointment that Sesshomaru proves to really be heartless and ruthless as she first thought.

'No, there must be a reason,' Kagome's heart cried, but she quickly squashed the feeling with her growing anger.

_"Cause he's Sesshomaru,"_

Takashi's words echoed in her mind as she agreed. His personality was simply heartless and ruthless, so there was no point in hoping that he was anything more. Even though Kagome's mind made sense of Sesshomaru's actions, she couldn't understand why her heart pained. Ignoring the tightening around her chest, Kagome headed to the dojo to ensure that Sesshomaru doesn't call her a "hindrance" again.

-One Week Later-

While Takashi and his army were heading south, Kagome was busy practicing her powers and shooting in the dojo located outside. Anger towards Sesshomaru didn't seem to disappear along with the piercing pain around her chest. It was a relief that she didn't see Sesshomaru for the entire week while she was busy trying to calm down her emotions.

_Thwack_

Kagome hit the center of the practice target with her arrow.

_Thwack_

Kagome saw some of the soldiers on duty clap at another bull's eye. Practicing in the outside dojo allowed her to notice the increase in security inside the Western Castle. There were more soldiers on guard and positioned in more places of the Castle. Kagome really didn't want to know what Sesshomaru's plan was, but she hoped he knew what he was doing. He had not even consulted Takashi or her with this, even though she thought he would at least look at her as an ally. Feeling a rush of anger return to her, Kagome drew another arrow onto her bow and released it. In the midst of her anger, Kagome had put too much power into the arrow which caused her practice target to explode.

"Opps," Kagome muttered to herself. Hearing a pair of hands clapping at her destruction, Kagome turned to the noise thinking it to be another soldier on duty.

Kagome's eye's widened in surprise as she saw a figure dressed in black cloth sitting on top of the Western walls.

"Neikan!" Kagome yelled in anger at the enemy that continued to clap with a smirk.

"I had the whole Southern Castle prepare a huge celebration for you, but it looks like you didn't come" Neikan said in a fake sad voice. Kagome stood frozen at the information Neikan had just told her.

Neikan had expected her to be in the army that Takashi led?

Why?

Then Kagome realized that Takashi must have been in danger, since Neikan was expecting them.

"What did you do!?" Kagome screamed only to cause Neikan to laugh.

"You should have come with them then! I only got a bit angry at them for not bringing you," Neikan said darkly causing Kagome to fear for Takashi's safety. A mist of miasma began to surround Neikan that covered a portion of the Western wall. Kagome heard the soldiers yelling in notifying the others of their enemy's arrival.

"I need you to die, Miko" Neikan said with delight before jumping down from the wall and closing in on Kagome. Neikan's wrist reaper crackled against a barrier Kagome had created.

"Oh, your powers are stronger?" Kagome heard Neikan say in sick amusement. Kagome thought back on their first encounter and remembered that Neikan had destroyed the old miko's home because she was well known to be a powerful miko. Clicking the reason for Neikan to destroy all powerful mikos and wanting her dead together, Kagome grasped the reason behind Neikan's actions. Neikan must know that she was a threat in sealing him once again, like Midoriko did. Of course Neikan would want her dead then!

_Crack_

Caught off guard by her thoughts, Kagome didn't realize that the barrier around her had cracked.

Everything happened so fast that Kagome couldn't react fast enough to protect herself from an incoming wrist reaper. Kagome closed her eyes anticipating pain, but all Kagome felt was a breeze of wind and the sound of clashing swords. Opening her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru's sword blocking the wrist reapers that were inches away from her. Looking at Sesshomaru in surprise, she noticed him narrow his eyes dangerously at Neikan.

"Another inu~ how fun," Neikan exclaimed with an entertained smirk. Watching Sesshomaru push Neikan away, Kagome saw soldiers surround Neikan. It didn't make sense to her that Neikan was still smirking when he was completely out numbered. With a loud hysterical laugh, Neikan brought both his hands to the ground. Suddenly, a swirl of miasma encircled around a few of the soldiers that stood nearest to Neikan. Kagome watched in horror as the miasma chocked the soldiers that were causing their skin to turn black.

"No!" Kagome cried as she stepped forward, but Sesshomaru placed an arm in front of her to stop her from interfering. Soon, the black skinned soldiers were released from the miasma and fell to the floor. Kagome's heart swelled in relief as she saw that the blackened soldier begin to stand up, indicating that they were still alive. But the relief she felt was quickly replaced with terror as she saw these blackened soldiers begin to attack fellow soldiers.

'He's manipulating them,' Kagome thought as Neikan's hysterical laughter rang through her ears.

"Vermon," Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl out while keeping his eyes upon Neikan. Within seconds, Kagome saw Sesshomaru rush to attack Neikan. Panic coursed through Kagome's veins at the monstrous scene before her. The Western soldiers hesitantly fought against the blackened soldiers that they knew to be their fellow men. Kagome watched helplessly as the soldiers could only defend themselves and not attempt to harm the blackened soldiers. Needing to stop the blackened soldiers before hurting themselves and others, Kagome thought of an idea.

"Corner them together," Kagome yelled at the soldiers that were beginning to tire of defending themselves. Kagome saw the soldiers nodding at the instruction and surrounded the blackened soldiers with their swords. Kagome immediately placed a barrier around the blackened soldiers and concentrated on her powers. She knew she was able to heal the black spots from Takashi's sister, but it had taken minutes while the spots were only arm's length. Kagome didn't know if her powers would bring the blackened soldiers back to normal, but she had to try.

Determination coursed through Kagome's blood at the thought of Neikan's disgusting act. Kagome knew the pain of having a friend or loved one suddenly attack you; she saw Naraku use that tactic several times between Sango and Kohaku. Feeling her powers burn within her in anger, Kagome released it towards the barrier that held the blackened soldiers.

A bright light erupted from within the barrier at the large amount of power she put in. Shielding her eyes from the light, she heard the sound of clothes being ripped from behind her. As the light faded from within the barrier to reveal the blackened soldiers back to normal and unconscious, Kagome quickly turned to the cause of the sound. She saw Sesshomaru holding his right arm and his white haori dyed in blood red. A wave of guilt crushed against Kagome's chest at the realization that she had caused Sesshomaru's injury from the bright light.

Rushing towards Sesshomaru, she heard him snap at her as she neared him.

"Stay back. You are only a hindrance." Wincing at his words, Kagome stopped in her tracks. She watched as Neikan's smirk grew at the sight of blood.

Kagome stood frozen in her position as Neikan's attacks were directed towards Sesshomaru's injured arm. Guilt began to eat away at Kagome's heart since she knew that she was the cause of everyone's pain.

Neikan had revealed that he was only after her.

If only she had gone with Takashi, then the soldiers in the Western Castle wouldn't have been hurt.

_Wait…_

Kagome paused her thoughts. Kagome remembered Sesshomaru was the one who stopped her from going with Takashi. He also stayed within the Western Castle and placed heavier security.

'His plan,' Kagome thought, 'Did he know Neikan was targeting me?'

A burst of warmth flowed through Kagome at the realization.

Everything made sense now.

Sesshomaru had stopped her from going with Takashi in order to protect her from Neikan, who was expecting her arrival. Takashi knew this risk, but went anyways for his parents. Sesshomaru stayed in the Western Castle with heavier security to wait for Neikan to come for her.

Kagome felt the pain that surrounded her heart from Sesshomaru's words wash away from the flowing warmth.

"He was protecting me in his own way," Kagome whispered to herself as she turned her attention towards Sesshomaru. She felt numb from all the emotions swirling within her as she looked to Sesshomaru.

Surprise, from realizing that Sesshomaru was protecting her

Warmth, from understanding another side of him

Regret, from reacting in anger

Guilt, from branding him as a heartless and ruthless demon

Ignoring Sesshomaru's words to stay back, she began to run towards him.

"It was fun, but I need to end this," Kgome heard Neikan say wickedly. A burst of dark miasma came from Neikan's hand to distract Sesshomaru as he swung for the final blow. Already close enough, Kagome jumped in between Neikan and Sesshomaru with an erected barrier.

_Crack_

Kagome felt Neikan's wrist reaper crack through her barrier and felt the weapon dig deep across her back. Using the remaining power she had left before falling into unconsciousness, she sent a ball of purification power towards Neikan. With blurred vision caused from the pain on her back, Kagome saw Neikan's smirk turn into a pained frown before disappearing in a mist of miasma.

"I told you to stay back," Kagome heard Sesshomaru say in a harsh voice. Hearing his words only confirmed that he had been trying to protect her.

Kagome remained in Sesshomaru's embrace as her arms were around his waist from covering him. Feeling Sesshomaru's arms wrap around her to support her from falling, his warmth kept her from shivering caused by the loss of blood. Even with her human nose, she could smell the scent of her blood.

"Such a hindrance," She heard Sesshomaru voice quietly. Now understanding Sesshomaru's intentions, Kagome didn't feel hurt by his words. Instead, Kagome heard Sesshomaru say the word "hindrance" with an emotion that seemed like worry.

"Sorry," Kagome whispered her apology meant for misunderstanding him and being angry instead. Looking upwards towards Sesshomaru, she sent him a warm smile before falling into darkness.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A figure stood hovering over Kagome's bed as she lay unconscious for three days. The silent figure continued to stare with a stoic expression at her injury that had been recently redressed. Sunlight brightened the room to indicate the arrival of morn. The bright sunlight shined through the window and hit Kagome's closed eyes. The silent figure noticed the slight scrunch between her brows at the bright light. No one would have noticed the slight movement of the silent figure, but it was this slight movement that caused the figure's body to cover the sun and cast a shadow upon her face. Then golden eyes returned to observing the sleeping miko, just as the silent figure had been doing repeatedly for three days. So deep in thought, the silent figure did not notice the presence of another entering into Kagome's room.

"Sesshomaru?"

Ripping his stare from Kagome, Sesshomaru saw Takashi's sister standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed out from shock. Ignoring her question Sesshomaru walked past her and headed towards his study, leaving Kohana frozen at what she witnessed from her cold cousin.

-One Week Later-

"Why won't you let me leave? I've been stuck in this room for days!" Kagome voiced her complaint at the annoying siblings that found her boredom amusing. Kagome had awakened from her injury after the fourth day and had been ordered to stay in her room for a week now.

"Your injury hasn't healed yet, Kagome" Kohana teased, knowing that it would make Kagome more annoyed. During the week, Kagome befriended Kohana, Takashi's sister, who had completely healed from the injury Neikan had inflicted on her. Thankfully Kohana came to visit her every day, but Kagome really wanted to leave the stuffy room.

"Too bad you're not a demon," Kagome heard Takashi bragged, knowing well that he had completely healed all his wounds after a few days. To her relief, Takashi had returned from the south. However, Neikan had planned a trap by using his dead parents to look like they were alive. A devastated Takashi came back covered in deep wounds and only half of his army.

"But!-" Kagome pleaded with a hopeful expression.

"No, buts!" Both Takashi and Kohana exclaimed at the same time.

With a huff, Kagome blew away her bangs in annoyance that the siblings couldn't be persuaded. Glancing towards her room door, she wondered when Sesshomaru would come visit her. She didn't see him for the entire time she was stuck in her room. Unconsciously, Kagome's expression saddened at this.

Kohana, who noticed Kagome's expression, asked "I've been wondering about this for a while, but what is your relationship between Sesshomaru?" She needed answers for Sesshomaru's actions the day she caught him standing in Kagome's room. She was never close with her cousin; heck, no one was ever close to him. But, she saw an emotion appear on his face which completely changed the way she always viewed Sesshomaru.

Both Takashi and Kagome sent Kohana a confused expression from her question.

Seeing as how Kohana looked as if she was waiting for Kagome to respond, Kagome said "He used to be an enemy of a friend of mine, then an acquaintance, then an ally, and hopefully….become a friend?"

Kagome's room filled with the sound of Takashi and Kohana's laughter. Knowing that their amusement was from the impossibility of becoming friends with Sesshomaru, she rolled her eyes.

"Friends? With Sesshomaru?" Kohana said in between her laughter. After a few minutes, Kohana dried her tears from laughing too hard.

"He's never had a friend. I doubt he even knows what it is," Takashi added.

"Are you sure you guys are his cousin?" Kagome bit back with sarcasm.

"Why of course! That's what makes us laugh so hard when we heard you want to be his friend! We've never seen him close with anyone" Takashi answered with a smirk.

"Well, except for Rin" Kohana said with a sweet smile. Kagome remembered that name, she was the young girl that followed Sesshomaru during the years she and her friends were shard hunting.

"Oh yes, Rin! Why haven't I seen her in the Castle?" Kagome asked curiously.

"She's residing in a human village of course," Kohana replied. It had taken five years to gather the shards before the final battle with Naraku. Kagome remembered Rin was about seven when she first met her. Now about thirteen, it made sense that Sesshomaru would send her to live in a human village. A huge grin appeared on Kagome's face at the thought of Rin.

"Ah ha! Rin was close to Sesshomaru, so there's a chance that I can as well!" Kagome stated proudly while lifting her chin upwards.

"Why are you so determined to befriend him?" Kohana voiced seriously. She couldn't understand how her new friend could have the heart to befriend a cold and ruthless demon. She couldn't even stand being in the same room as him.

Observing Kagome's eye glaze as if she was remembering something, Kohana became speechless as she heard Kagome's sincere reply.

"I've known that Sesshomaru was a ruthless demon, but I always hoped that it was a façade that hid something more than coldness," Kagome paused for a while as she remembered the harsh words Sesshomaru said to her and how she was one of the many who misunderstood him as heartless and ruthless. But Kagome regretted it, once she understood Sesshomaru's intentions behind his words and actions.

"Yes, he can be cold at times, but he does have a heart; one that is easily misunderstood and difficult to understand." Kagome continued as her eyes softened at the thought of Sesshomaru.

"I know it's impossible for Sesshomaru to think of me as a friend. But, I want to at the very least be someone that tries to understand him" Kagome concluded with this promise to herself. Kagome was not that naïve to think that Sesshomaru was completely good, for he was still a demon and a Lord. But to her, he was still a demon with a heart.

A silent figure with his aura concealed, stood frozen within Kagome's room hallway. Unknown to Kagome and the siblings, the silent figure had overheard the entire conversation. His stare lingered at the room which belonged to the only miko who would confess to try and befriend a cold demon. The silent figure quickly replaced his shocked expression with a stoic mask. Though the stoic mask revealed nothing, the silent figure felt tons of the emotions course through his body. But sensing the presence of passing maids, the silent figure quietly left with the miko's warm words echoing in his ears.

"You're making me jealous," Kagome heard Takashi voice in a joking manner.

"You really are something, Kagome" Kohana finally managed to breath out. Kohana doubted it was a human thing to be so pure and selfless. She had never seen anyone who had the guts and the pure heart to attempt at getting close with her cousin. Sure Rin was able to do so, but that was because she was too young to understand what Sesshomaru really was.

"I knew that the moment I saw her," Takashi said to his sister that just realized Kagome's pure nature.

"Can I be let out now?" Kagome asked one last time in hopes that they would let her out. Watching as the siblings glanced at each other before chuckling.

"Shall we take a walk outside?" Kohana asked as Kagome became excited at the request.

"Yes!" Kagome said almost jumping out of her bed. Carefully dressing into a simple light pink kimono, Kagome linked arms with Kohana and headed outside.

Kagome basked herself in the sunlight as she strolled side by side with Kohana. After of few minutes of chatting about random topics, Kagome noticed a huge Sakura Tree she had never seen before.

Following Kagome's attention towards the ancient Sakura tree, Kohana informed "The tree has been there ever since I was a kid. Brother and I always played around here."

Kagome was certain this tree stood taller than the Goshinboku tree that was near the well. Thick branches spread widely as it bloomed with light pink Sakuras. As a warm breeze swept past Kagome, she had to pull away her hair to witness a million Sakuras swirl along with the warm breeze.

"It's beautiful," Kagome voiced in awe of the tree's magnificence.

"It smells like your natural scent" Kohana said sweetly to her new friend.

"My natural scent?" Kagome asked with a confused expression.

"Ya, everyone has a natural scent. Usually humans stink of their sweat, but you smell like sakura blossoms!" Kohana's blunt words made Kagome giggle. It was nice to know that her demon friends didn't think she smelled bad.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru thinks so…' a quiet voice entered Kagome's thoughts.

"Kagome!" Takashi's voice rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. Sending him a smile, she tilted her head to the side questioning why he called her.

"A meeting is being held soon since you are feeling much better" Takashi reported while holding out his arm to help support her from the chance of reopening her wound. Slipping away her hold on Kohana, Kagome grasped Takashi's out stretched arm.

"Thank you," she whispered to Takashi as they walked silently towards Sesshomaru's study.

Arriving at the study, Kagome felt tension in the air. Staring in Sesshomaru's direction, Kagome saw that he had not looked in her direction. Diverting her stare downwards, disappointment filled her heart. She had hoped that things would be different between her and Sesshomaru. Shaking her head from feeling of disappointment, she redirected her attention to the others.

"We've chased after Neikan for days, but we lost him at the Southern boarders. He just vanished in thin air" The Western General reported.

"His state?" Sesshomaru inquired his General.

"It was as my Lord suspected. The Miko's purification had done great damage to his body" the General answered.

"He probably went into hiding in order to heal, just like Naraku does" Kagome voiced her thoughts. The moment she spoke, she noticed that Sesshomaru had finally turned to look at her. But, Sesshomaru's stare lingered at her arm linked around Takashi's before looking away.

"We will not be seeing him for a while" Sesshomaru stated as a fact. In a voice dripping with acid, Sesshomaru continued "But he won't be underestimating the Miko the next time round."

Takashi nodded at Sesshomaru's statement and added, "He will most likely have his own army."

"What shall we do?" The Southern General asked the Lords for an instruction.

Sesshomaru said with a stoic voice, "We wait."

Both Generals bowed low before leaving the study. Takashi's arm that was linked around hers tugged to escort her back to her room. Glancing once more in Sesshomaru's direction, she saw that he had his back turned towards her. Though Takashi was leading her out of the study, Kagome felt her heart whispering for her to stay. Near the end of the hallway from Sesshomaru's study, she slipped her arm away from Takashi's grasp.

Sweetly smiling at Takashi's confused expression, she said "I can walk back to my room by myself. I just want to borrow a few books from Sesshomaru." Takashi's face froze at Kagome's words, and quickly plastered a smirk.

"Whatever the Lady commands," Takashi said dramatically while bowing slightly as a jest. Giggling at Takashi's performance, Kagome smiled before turning back towards Sesshomaru's study. Had Kagome glanced back, she would have seen Takashi's smirk falter into a thin line.

Kagome once again returned to the beautiful door to Sesshomaru's study. Hesitating, Kagome bit her lips at the foolishness of her actions to return back here.

'Too late now,' Kagome thought as she rid the feeling of hesitance and knocked at the door.

"Enter," Kagome heard Sesshomaru say after a pause. Trying to push the heavy door open had caused Kagome's wound to sting.

"Urgh," Kagome mumbled as she winced at the growing sting. Suddenly, Kagome felt the heavy doors open wide and stumbled a few steps forward. Catching herself from falling, Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's stoic face staring down at her. Observing her hand resting behind her back at the growing sting, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want," Kagome heard the chill behind his words.

Giving Sesshomaru a sheepish grin, she said "I wanted to borrow a few books." Sesshomaru continued to glare at Kagome before turning around and return to his desk.

'I guess that means yes,' Kagome thought as she entered the study. Kagome walked towards the other end of the study and glanced through several books. Picking out one book that stood out with its unique binding, Kagome opened to read what kind of book it was.

_Daichi_

_First son of Lord Akihiro_

_Ruler of the Western Lands at age 1,500 _

_Inu no Tashio_

_First son of Lord Daichi_

_Ruler of the Western Lands at age 1,670 _

_Sesshomaru_

_First son of Lord Inu no Tashio_

_Ruler of the Western Lands at age 630 _

'A record of the rulers to the Western lands?' Kagome thought to herself at the information. Kagome noted the young age Sesshomaru was appointed as ruler of the Western Lands compared to the previous Lords. Kagome knew that this was because of his father's early death.

'Ruler of the Western Lands at age 630…' Kagome read again. She recalled Inuyasha to be about 500 years old when they first met.

'So young…'

Peaking behind her shoulder, Kagome saw Sesshomaru reading through a scroll.

'To be a Lord at such a young age would cause anyone to become cold' she thought as she continued to sneak glances at Sesshomaru.

After a while, she found two books on battle tactics that may help prepare her for the battle against Neikan. Holding onto the two books, she walked closer towards Sesshomaru's desk. Sesshomaru kept his attention at the scroll in his hands, so Kagome asked cautiously,

"Can I borrow these two books?" Finally looking up from the scroll, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru glimpsed at the two books in her hand.

"Very well," She heard him say with indifference. Kagome revealed a smile of gratitude to Sesshomaru, even though he was not looking at her. About to turn to leave, suddenly Kagome's back wound throbbed with immense pain. Dropping the books onto Sesshomaru's desk at the shocking pain, Kagome grasped her back hoping to ease the pain. Kagome's eyes swelled with tears from the sudden pain. Through blurred eyes, she saw Sesshomaru's golden eyes stare into hers and then towards her hand. Following his gaze, Kagome saw her hands bloodied by her wound that must have reopened.

"So _human_," Kagome heard Sesshomaru voice in anger. Staring at Sesshomaru, Kagome saw that he was glaring at her bloodied hand as if he was directing his anger at it. Sesshomaru's comment would have hurt any other, yet Kagome heard Sesshomaru's words differently.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I will heal" A warm smile appeared on Kagome's face as she understood Sesshomaru's words as worry and frustration that her injury seemed to take so long to heal. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at Kagome's response, and looked up to capture her warm smile that was directed to him.

"I think I will come back for the books next time," Kagome continued wincing at the returning pain, "Save them for me?" As the pain in her back became unbearable, Kagome felt her legs trembling.

"Leave," Sesshomaru exclaimed returning his face to remain stoic. Kagome's smile widened as she turned around to leave the study.

As soon as Kagome left, Sesshomaru's eyes lingered at the door Kagome left through. In a study with no witnesses, Sesshomaru's stare softened. Silently inhaling, the scent of sakura blossoms mixed with blood filled his senses.

_Clench_

Sesshomaru tightened his clenched claws to control his anger.

"You will pay, Neikan" A voice filled with menace whispered into the empty study.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome sat on her bed with her arms crossed in annoyance as the siblings once again hovered over her with a smirk. After she had accidentally reopened her wound in Sesshomaru's study, Kagome was heavily guarded by the siblings like a prisoner to stay in her room for another week.

"It's not fair!" Kagome complained for the fortieth time.

"Who told you to reopen your wound then" Kohana snapped back teasingly.

"Well, I think we can let her out now" Kagome heard Takashi say to his sister. Smiling at Takashi, Kagome saw him wink at her to let her know that he was siding with her.

Releasing a defeated sigh, Kohana said "Why can't you remain in your room quietly for a week just like how Sesshomaru does."

Confused by Kohana's comment, Kagome asked "Why has Sesshomaru been in his study for a week?"

"He does that sometimes, no one knows why" Kohana explained waving her hand in the air as if she could care. Worry began to eat away at Kagome's thoughts. Unable to resist the urge to check on Sesshomaru, she got out of bed and headed for her room door.

"He's fine, Kagome" Kagome heard Takashi say in a harsh tone she had never heard before. Turning to face Takashi, she saw him staring straight at her with a serious expression. Feeling awkward from his out of character reaction, Kagome hesitantly laughed.

"I'm just going to borrow the books I left behind last time" She said with a sheepish grin. Rushing out of her room, Kagome saw Kohana look at her brother with worry in her eyes.

As soon as Kagome left the room, Kohana turned to her brother and said "I'm sorry, brother. I shouldn't have told her." Kohana watched her brother's stony expression soften towards her. A sad smile appeared on her brother's face before watching him leave Kagome's room.

Kagome arrived at the deserted hallway towards Sesshomaru's study. She noticed that the candles that light the hallways had completely melted and had not been replaced for days. Worry began to course through Kagome's mind as she wondered why Sesshomaru would stay in his study for a whole week. Finally standing in front of the doors to Sesshomaru's study room, she knocked. Not hearing a response, worry began to grow into panic. Knocking harder, Kagome placed her ear against the door hoping to hear a sound.

Silence

Without another thought, Kagome pushed against the heavy doors. Once inside the study, Kagome stood paralyzed at the view before her. For the first time, she saw Sesshomaru peacefully asleep. The study held no light other than a few rays of sunlight that peaked through the closed curtains. Quietly walking towards the sleeping demon, Kagome wished she had a camera with her to capture this moment. No one would have guessed Sesshomaru to be a ruthless demon by the way he looked now as he was asleep. Turning to look at his desk, Kagome saw scattered scrolls and opened books on Battle Plans.

'He's been coming up with a Battle Plan,' Kagome thought to herself. She really wanted to be angry at Sesshomaru's arrogance for doing this alone, but she remembered something.

_'Ruler of the Western Land at age 630…'_ the thought echoed in her mind. Softening her eyes towards the sleeping demon, Kagome understood that Sesshomaru was not doing this out of arrogance but because it was a habit. To become a Lord at such a young age would cause more threats of being overthrown, so it must have become a habit for him to do things on his own as to not appear weak.

Suddenly, Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's eyes flash open, but golden eyes were replaced with tints of red.

"Miko," Kagome heard him growl dangerously, "You overstep the boundaries by coming in this Sesshomaru's study without permission." Each word seemed to be dripping in malice.

Though Kagome had been shocked to find him awake, she did not feel a rush of fear.

"I'm sorry. I knocked twice but didn't hear anything. I was worried something happened to you." Kagome said truthfully at Sesshomaru who looked angry. Staring into the eyes that began to bleed deep crimson, Kagome didn't know why Sesshomaru seemed so angry.

"So, did you enjoy finding me in a vulnerable state?" Sesshomaru snarled. Kagome's eyes widened at the realization of Sesshomaru's anger. Kagome wanted to smack herself against something for her stupidity. She had just realized that Sesshomaru hated appearing weak, and here she was wondering why he was so mad when she saw him sleeping. But as she continued to stare straight at Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but slip out a truthful answer that caused Sesshomaru to become angrier.

"Yes," Kagome answered as she looked straight into his glowing red eyes. Hearing another snarl, Kagome felt his clawed hands wrap tightly around her neck.

"Did you lock yourself in this study to find a battle plan?" Kagome voiced while noticing Sesshomaru's hold around her neck loosened. She knew that Sesshomaru was angry that he had been caught in a weakened state after searching restlessly for a battle plan. Not waiting for an answer, Kagome continued.

"I am happy that I got to see a side of you no one has," she said softly "I would never judge you for being weak, Sesshomaru. Instead, hearing that you were in here for a week really made me worried" Kagome held her eyes towards Sesshomaru's that began to flash back into golden.

"It's not a weakness to rely on others for things, you know." She pleaded in hope that one day Sesshomaru could rely on her to help him.

Placing her hand gently on top of his clawed hands around her throat, she said

"Won't you trust me?"

Even though she knew Sesshomaru would not answer her, she hoped that he would understand the sincerity behind her words. That she was someone he could put his trust in.

Complete silence filled the study.

Gold and red tinted eyes stared into the Miko's ocean blue eyes, as if searching for any lies. But, the Miko's blue eyes only revealed pure truth behind her words. And just like that, the Miko was not aware of how strongly her words could affect another.

All the tension built up through the week seemed to ease from Sesshomaru's shoulders.

Weariness behind his eyes disappeared.

Staring into Sesshomaru's eyes that had returned back to gold, the claw around Kagome's neck slowly unwrapped along with her grasp on his hand. Breaking eye contact with her, Sesshomaru returned to a stoic expression. Kagome watched Sesshomaru pick up two books from his table and handed them to her. Realizing they were the two books she told him to save for her, she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you," Kagome said before taking the books and leave.

_Grasp_

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru froze at the contact.

Sesshomaru looked down at his clawed hand that grasped hers.

Kagome saw confusion flash across Sesshomaru's face from his actions.

Quickly releasing her, Sesshomaru retracted his hand from her as if she had burned him. Brushing the contact as a mistake, Kagome bowed and walked out of the study.

Leaving Sesshomaru in his empty study, he quietly looked down at his clawed hand that unconsciously grasped for the miko. Confusion appeared on his face as he tried to explain his actions. Yet unable to find one, he continued to stare at his clawed hand that still burned from the touch of the miko.

_"I am happy that I got to see a side of you no one has" _

The miko's gentle and sincere voice echoed in his mind. Her words had left him even more confused at the rush of several emotions spread through his body.

Sesshomaru replayed the incident in his mind.

Had the person who seen him asleep been any other, they would not have walked out of his study alive.

_"I would never judge you for being weak, Sesshomaru. Instead, hearing that you were in here for a week really made me worried"_

No, no one would dare enter his study in the first place.

Only the odd Miko would worry and barge into his study just because he had been inside for a week.

_"It's not a weakness to rely on others for things, you know."_

Sesshomaru had never relied on anyone before.

Never

He never needed to

Never wanted to

_"Won't you trust me?"_

**Author's Note: Dear readers, thank you for your constant support. Truly, your reviews are what drive me to update quickly!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

An angelic voice echoed within the hallways of the Western Castle. Demons with their sensitive hearing stopped their actions to listen to the beautiful sound.

A sound that created life within the cold Castle

A sound of purity that seemed contagious

A sound of innocence that caused the thoughts of the impending battle to disappear

The owner of this beautiful voice sang as she headed towards the Sakura Tree outside the Castle.

"_Kagome Kagome_,

_Kago no naka no tori wa, Itsu itsu deyaru? _

_Yoake to ban ni_.

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta, Ushiro no shoumen dare? _"

Kagome sang the song that reminded her of her son, Shippou. She sang in hopes that her voice would reach her son. As she reached the Sakura Tree, Kagome sat against the trunk. Opening the book she brought with her, Kagome spent hours underneath the tree reading the borrowed books on Battle Tactics. Even with the many types of battle tactics that were successful, Kagome knew that none of them could be applied to their battle with Neikan. Neikan had the upper hand of manipulating their soldiers. Kagome wondered if there was a way to prevent this besides having to use her powers to return them back to normal. She knew there was no way she can heal hundreds of manipulated soldiers at once.

_Groowwwwllll_

Blushing at the loud noise her stomach was making, Kagome looked around to see if anyone else heard her. Satisfied that no one had heard, Kagome walked back into the Western Castle for lunch before returning back to read some more.

The smell of her favourite dish clung in the air of the Castle kitchen. Rushing closer towards the kitchen, Kagome yelled out the nickname she assigned the Castle cook.

"Chef!" Kagome saw the cook look up from her work and smiled upon her arrival.

"Lady Miko!" The cook welcomed. Kagome had befriended most of the Castle staff through her interaction in the kitchen. Requiring food three times a day, the Castle staff would know where to go when they wished to visit Kagome. After healing Kohana, she was able speak with a few of the maids and soldiers. But after the incident with Neikan, the Castle staff purposely came to visit Kagome during her eating hours.

"You made my favourite dish!" Kagome squealed in excitement. With a chuckle, the cook indicated for Kagome to go sit down and wait for the food. Walking towards another room, Kagome saw several Castle staff members waiting for her.

"Lady Miko! You are late this time" the maid Kagome knew as Emiko pointed out.

"Sorry sorry, Emiko" Kagome said while rubbing her head in apology, "I forgot the time while reading a book."

"Figuring out new ways to defeat Neikan?" Kagome heard Goro ask, who was a soldier.

"Yup!" Kagome replied. Remembering her last chat with Goro, a sly smile appeared on Kagome's lips.

"So, how is your progress going with Aki?" Kagome winked at Goro. Seeing a blush form on his cheeks, Kagome giggled along with the rest of the staff that overheard. Kagome loved spending time with the Castle staff and chatting with them. And the staff loved spending time with the Lady Miko as well. It was through these interactions that brought the entire Castle to come to love the Lady Miko. Her loving and pure nature spread throughout the Castle causing the same level of respect and love to be returned by the staff.

After filling her stomach, Kagome waved goodbye to the staff members who took their break hour to come meet her. Leaving the Castle kitchen, Kagome headed back to the Sakura Tree to continue reading. On her way to the Sakura Tree, Kagome noticed a figure looking up at the Sakura Tree. Squinting to see who it could be Kagome found that the figure had silver hair. Knowing who the figure was, Kagome smiled.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out his name. Seeing him quickly turn his head towards her, Kagome realized that she had caught him off guard.

"I hope you're not here to steal my favourite spot!" Kagome told Sesshomaru trying to act territorial of the spot under the Sakura Tree.

Watching Sesshomaru raise a brow at her silliness, Kagome saw a flash of amusement cross his stoic mask. Trying to save herself from further embarrassment, Kagome changed to topic.

"What brings you here?" Kagome asked feeling curious as to what would bring Sesshomaru to be seen outside of the Castle. During the few months Kagome had resided in the Western Castle, she had only seen Sesshomaru outside the Castle a few times.

Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to reply, but gave up as Sesshomaru returned to staring up at the Sakura Tree. Quickly sticking out her tongue at Sesshomaru in annoyance for ignoring her question, Kagome then sat down. She immersed herself within the book once again, bringing a comfortable silence to rest upon the two figures underneath the Sakura Tree. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the Sakura Tree, causing Kagome's hair to fly in several directions. Trying to adjust her hair behind her ears, Kagome looked upwards to see Sesshomaru glancing down at her. Successfully pushing her thick black hair aside, Kagome continued to stare back at Sesshomaru.

"Your neck has healed" Kagome heard Sesshomaru finally say. She felt her eyes widen from the shock of his words. Kagome remembered that Sesshomaru had held her neck in his anger.

'Did he come just to see if my neck has healed?' Kagome thought as she unconsciously lifted a hand to wrap around her neck. Realizing that Sesshomaru had come to check on her, warmth grew within her chest. Her surprised expression was replaced with a smile that portrayed the flow of warmth coursing through her.

"Yes it has," Kagome said.

"I was told that this is the only Sakura Tree in the Western Castle," Kagome said in hopes to make small talk with Sesshomaru, "Why is there only one?"

Looking up to see that Sesshomaru had turned his attention away from her to stare at the Sakura Tree, she silently waited hoping for an answer.

"It was planted in memory of my Grandmother" Sesshomaru finally responded stoically. Kagome's eyes brightened at the information and stared at Sesshomaru with a hopeful expression that he would continue with the story.

Releasing a silent sigh, Sesshomaru continued "Grandfather was one of the few Lords that mated through love. But he ruled during the time where war was constant and never ending. After two hundred years of their reunion, Grandmother was assassinated. So, Grandfather planted this Sakura Tree to represent the short but beautiful love he would ever experience. It was a promise he made as he planted this tree, to never love another."

"That's why there would only be one Sakura Tree in the Western Castles" Kagome couldn't help but add. Kagome leaned against the Sakura Tree she sat under. Closing her eyes she felt the sorrow and pain the Tree was planted for, yet represented the beauty and love two couples shared.

Through the eyes of another, Kagome portrayed an alluring image.

The Miko's head gently leaned against the tree with a sorrowful expression,

Long dark lashes resting upon her milky skin,

Waves of black thick hair tumbling against the trunk by the wind,

A glowing aura caused by the ray of sunlight.

"I love this tree even more," Kagome breathed out, "I think the moment Kohana told me that I smelt like Sakura Blossoms, I fell in love with this tree."

Realizing what she said about her natural scent, Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"I mean! I mean, I'm just saying what Kohana told me. I doubt I actually smell like Sakura blossoms-" Kagome prattled on to cover her embarrassment.

"You do," Kagome heard Sesshomaru cut in. Surprised by his words, Kagome quickly looked up towards Sesshomaru only to see him already walking away.

Alone by the Sakura Tree, Kagome remained staring at Sesshomaru's back with her mouth slightly hanging open. Though she appeared shocked, Kagome was also feeling her cheeks begin to blush deep red. Hands flew to cover her cheeks, hoping that they would help cool down the tint of red.

A happy smile replaced her hanging mouth.

**Author's Note: If anyone is interested in drawing a picture of Sesshomaru's sleeping form you are more than welcomed to. I would love to see it.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As days passed by, the piles of books Kagome had finished reading grew. The natural light from the morning allowed Kagome to read peacefully under the Sakura Tree. It soon became a routine for her to read under the Sakura Tree in the morning and train during the evening. Resting her eyes from reading for several hours now, Kagome scanned the landscape in front of her. Suddenly, the Western General entered through the Gates running towards the Castle. The moment Kagome saw the stricken face of the General, she left her books and ran closely after him.

Arriving at Sesshomaru's study, Kagome saw the General panting as he clenched his right hand over left arm.

"My Lord! We were attacked by hundreds of black skinned demons near the Southern boarders" The General reported to Sesshomaru.

"The others?" Sesshomaru inquired stoically. Kagome watched as the General bowed his head before Sesshomaru in shame.

"Forgive me, my Lord. The black skinned demons seemed to have the same ability as Neikan. They have all become manipulated" The General confessed. Kagome gasped at the information and rushed towards the General. Ignoring the Generals surprised look, Kagome pulled up the General's sleeve to reveal black spots.

"Neikan's soldiers are able to spread this as well?" Kagome whispered to herself. She knew that if Neikan's soldiers were able to spread miasma, then they won't have a chance against him.

"The results wouldn't have been as devastating if we knew that the demons other than Neikan could manipulate" Kagome heard the Western General state. The General's words quickly knocked Kagome from drowning in helplessness. She knew that their soldiers were capable, skilled, and strong. Faith in the Western soldiers caused Kagome to rid any thoughts of surrender and felt determination coursing through her veins. The battle with Neikan will not be easy…but they won't be defeated. Feeling the General wince at the growing black spots, Kagome placed her hand over the General`s arm and began to heal the black spots. But Kagome noticed that this time around it was harder to heal. Kagome began to sweat from the large amount of power she had to use on the General`s arm. Once completed, Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru contemplating whether she should inform him of this.

"Leave," Sesshomaru voiced as he turned away from them. The General bowed towards Sesshomaru and Kagome before leaving through the doors.

Thinking that Sesshomaru was directing the order to her as well, Kagome began to walk out of the study.

"Miko," Kagome heard Sesshomaru call out. Turning to face his turned back, she waited for him to continue.

"Gather information on how Neikan is able to do this" Sesshomaru ordered with his back still turned towards her.

Instead of feeling angry at the demand, a smile appeared on Kagome's face at Sesshomaru's order. A burst of joy exploded within her as she realized that Sesshomaru was relying on her to do something for him.

"You may use the study," Sesshomaru added.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed with a huge smile, unable to contain her joy.

-One Week Later-

The empty study that once held one desk now contained two. Similar to Sesshomaru's desk, the other desk was covered with scrolls and books as well. For a week now, Kagome was busy flipping through pages after pages, books after books; in order find any information on Neikan's powers. Sitting at her desk, that Sesshomaru had ordered to be brought in, Kagome busied herself by writing down notes.

Kagome could feel her heavy eyelids droop and her body screaming for rest. Yet, Kagome pushed herself to stay focused and awake. Sesshomaru had finally asked her to do something for him. Kagome wanted to make sure she proved to him that working with others can bring better results.

Realizing that the study room had dimmed, Kagome turned to look out the window.

The sun was setting and the moon was rising.

Lighting the candle beside her desk, Kagome continued on with her research.

'I must find something' her heart whispered within her.

'I _will_ find something' the voice inside her became her driving force.

Kagome didn't want to ever see Sesshomaru working alone as he locked himself away to hide his weariness. Stabs of pain pierced her chest at the thought of him wearing himself out alone.

He had done so till now.

But no more.

She won't let that happen, not if she could help it.

As night fell upon the Western Castle, the moon's light shined even brighter. The study room grew pitch dark as the candle light by Kagome's desk ran out. A silent figure entered the study room and walked towards the Miko. Handwritten notes scattered across the desk as the Miko's face rested upon the desk. Her arms placed on top of the desk, the silent figure observed the Miko's sleeping figure.

A ghost like smirk appeared on the silent figure's face as he noticed a smudge of ink on her face. The moonlight that shined upon the Miko seemed to entrance the silent figure to unconsciously reach out his hand towards the ink smudge. But the Miko's sudden shiver at the drop of temperature caused the silent figure to awaken from the moonlight's spell. Retracting his clawed hand away from the Miko, the silent figure walked out of the study room.

-The Next Morning-

Kagome winced at the bright light that was penetrating her eyes. Slowly awakening from falling asleep on her desk, Kagome yawned and stretched her aching back. A blurred figure stood in front of her as she rubbed away the tears that swelled from her yawn.

"Takashi!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise at her friend she had not seen for days.

"I didn't want to wake you," Takashi said warmly as he began to fix her messy hair.

A smile appeared on Kagome's tired face as she noticed that he had returned to normal after his out of character reaction.

"You've been studying like crazy," Takashi stated as he observed Kagome's tired features.

"Ya, I'm hoping to help Sesshomaru as much as I can" She replied.

"Assisting….Sesshomaru?" Takashi asked in confusion. He had not heard anything about this.

"Sesshomaru asked me to find information on Neikan!" Kagome exclaimed, once again excited at the fact that she was being trusted with a task.

"….shocking" Kagome heard Takashi finally breath out after revealing a surprised expression. Kagome began to straighten out her haori when she noticed a thick blanket covering her back. Pulling the blanket off, she tilted her head in confusion as she stared at it. Turning her head to Takashi, Kagome assumed that Takashi had been the one to give her the blanket. Returning to her research, Kagome pulled out another book on miasma.

Takashi stared at Kagome as she continued her studies. He couldn't believe that his cousin had asked for assistance in something…in anything. He himself had tried to assist his cousin several times in the past after Inu no Tashio passed away. But, he was always rejected with harsh words.

'How….' Takashi thought as he couldn't understand how Kagome could manage to get Sesshomaru to trust her.

_Grrooowwwllll_

Takashi broke away from his thoughts as he heard Kagome's stomach growl. Looking down to see Kagome cover her stomach with a blush, he couldn't help but release a loud laugh. Grabbing the book Kagome was reading, Takashi told her

"Breakfast first, if you don't want the whole castle to hear your stomach growling." Watching Kagome blush even redder, Takashi continued to chuckle.

"Breakfast first then!" Kagome exclaimed before running out of the study room in embarrassment.

Takashi stared after Kagome and allowed his chuckle to cease. Turning his attention towards Sesshomaru's desk, a frown appeared on Takashi's face.

'Could Sesshomaru possibly have feelings…for Kagome?' Takashi wondered. As soon as Takashi thought those words, he snorted.

"Impossible" Takashi said his thoughts out loud. There was no way his cold cousin could have feelings. He was sure that his cousin was just acting as he did towards Rin. Takashi shivered from the image of his cousin being affectionate with a woman. Shaking his head to erase the scary image, Takashi headed out of the study room and towards the Castle kitchen where he knew Kagome would be.

**Author`s Note: I can`t express how joyful your constant support and reviews have made me. They keep a smile on my face throughout the day.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Kagome slammed the book she had finished with an annoyed huff. She couldn't believe that after two weeks of research, there were NO leads to understanding Neikan's powers. Kagome almost wished she was able to go back to her era where there may be more information on him. Standing up from the ground underneath the Sakura Tree, Kagome dusted the soil away from her haori. Kagome held onto the book she had just finished and walked back into the Western Castle to look for other books.

What really worried Kagome was the incident with the Western General. She remembered that it took more power for her to heal the General. She was sure of it. But she didn't know if it was just a coincidence or if Neikan had become stronger. It would be a risk to wait to see which one it was, but Kagome had no choice but to wait.

Arriving at the study, Kagome walked in to place back the book she finished reading. She noticed Sesshomaru's presence in the study room and peaked to see how he was doing.

Sesshomaru's stoic mask couldn't hide the weariness in his eyes,

His shoulders looked tense,

And his clawed hand continued to massage his temple.

Kagome was shocked to see Sesshomaru look so tired. He looked like he hasn't been sleeping for weeks. Thinking that maybe Sesshomaru really hasn't been sleeping for weeks, Kagome neared his desk.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said in a worried tone, "You haven't been resting, have you?"

She noticed Sesshomaru slightly freeze his motion of massaging his temple and knew she was correct. Needing no further proof, Kagome grabbed the clawed hand that was not massaging his temple and tugged it towards her. Kagome ignored the feeling of Sesshomaru's hand tense against her touch. Looking into Sesshomaru's widened eyes that were staring at her, she softened her gaze.

"Let's take a break" Kagome softly voiced with worry, "Please" she begged him.

Kagome knew her actions could possibly make Sesshomaru angry. He had every right to be angry at her, for her request was assuming that Sesshomaru was weak. But, Kagome hoped that he remembered that she would never see him as weak. Rather, she was worried.

Feeling Sesshomaru's hand slip away from hers, Kagome looked down in defeat. Sesshomaru stood from his desk and brushed past her. Hearing Sesshomaru's footsteps towards the study door stop, Kagome turned to look at him.

"Come," Kagome heard him say stoically. She breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling relieved that Sesshomaru didn't misinterpret her worry for pity.

A glowing smile reached her lips as she jogged to reach Sesshomaru.

After a few minutes of silence, the two unconsciously walked towards the Sakura Tree. Reaching the Tree, Kagome sat in her usual spot and patted the ground next to her for Sesshomaru to join her. It would be a lie to say that she didn't feel the slightest surprise when Sesshomaru actually came to sit beside her. But the surprise quickly faded into a comfortable feeling. Kagome couldn't help but release a giggle at how oddly comfortable she felt around Sesshomaru.

"I probably wouldn't believe anyone if they told me I would sitting beside you one day" Kagome shared her thoughts with Sesshomaru.

"Hn," Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru resting against the tree with his eyes closed.

"I didn't get to thank you for the blanket that time" Kagome thanked, fully aware that Sesshomaru was the one who had placed a blanket on top of her when she had fallen asleep on her desk a few weeks ago. She had asked Takashi about it and found that he wasn't the one to do it. That's when she figured out that Sesshomaru must have done so. Staring at Sesshomaru, Kagome saw that his eyes were still closed. A smile appeared on her face because he had not denied her assumption of who the blanket was from.

Warmth tingled within her chest. Kagome was glad her views of Sesshomaru changed for the better. She would never have known this other side of Sesshomaru then; a side that would place a blanket over her. Now that she thought about it, Sesshomaru had great qualities that were hidden beneath his cold exterior.

Suddenly, flashes of her encounters with Sesshomaru in the past crossed through her mind. She was still confused as to why Sesshomaru was so harsh on Inuyasha. She knew Sesshomaru never intended on killing Inuyasha, but she wondered why he would purposely encounter with Inuyasha then. He could have easily ignored Inuyasha's existence, yet why did he go out of his way to anger Inuyasha?

"Do you like annoying Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, trying to figure out his reasons. Hearing him scoff at her question, she frowned in deep thought to think of another reason.

"Maybe a brotherly love-hate relationship?" Kagome guessed. Seeing that her question was completely ignored by Sesshomaru, Kagome tried to come up with another reason.

"Miko, what do you wish to know?" Sesshomaru said in a bored manner, interrupting her thoughts. Finding Sesshomaru's eyes open and staring at her, Kagome explained.

"Well, I wanted to know why you placed such effort in confronting Inuyasha"

"To kill the half-breed" Sesshomaru simply stated.

"No, you could have done that years ago" Kagome accused indicating that she wasn't convinced that was the answer.

Silence fell between the two figures that sat under the Sakura Tree. After what seemed like minutes ticked by, Kagome continued to wait for Sesshomaru answer.

"It is a traditional custom amongst demons that the pack Alpha teaches the younger pack members how to defend themselves" Sesshomaru finally said, yet did not give an explanation for his actions. But Sesshomaru did not need to explain anything because Kagome understood everything now.

She understood that Sesshomaru had lead Inuyasha to the tetsusaiga,

That he sparred with Inuyasha to teach him how to wield the sword,

That angering Inuyasha was his way of teaching him how to grow stronger.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with awe in her eyes. She felt admiration for Sesshomaru consume her thoughts.

"You are _amazing_" Kagome whole heartedly towards Sesshomaru. She saw him glance back at her with confusion clouding his eyes. But, Kagome continued to stare at him with a look that showed him that she understood his intentions and actions towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stoic expression slightly softened towards her. And she couldn't help but smile brightly in return.

Sesshomaru never cared for what others thought of him.

He never cared for their interpretations either.

Yet, how was it that the Miko seemed to understand what others never understood?

And why is it that being understood by the Miko made him feel warmth?

Why is it that he now…_cared_…for what the Miko thought of him?

She had always confused him…even from before.

"How is Rin doing?" Kagome spoke up, breaking Sesshomaru from his thoughts. Kagome took the opportunity to get to know more of Sesshomaru while they had the time to talk. Knowing that Rin was someone close to Sesshomaru, she hoped to understand him more through Rin.

"Well" Sesshomaru said.

"I am a little surprised that Rin chose to live in human village. She's told me a million times how much she adores you" Kagome said with a giggle.

"She was sent there" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to express the shock of Sesshomaru's words.

"Why!?" Kagome breathed out in confusion as to why Sesshomaru would order for Rin to leave him.

"A human's life would be wasted by the side of a demon" Sesshomaru simply said, knowing that days passed by like minutes for demons whereas one day was held precious in the eyes of a human.

Recovering from her shock Kagome understood his actions, yet felt that it should have been Rin's choice to choose.

"She could always mate with a demon?" Kagome suggested, aware of the fact that when a human mates with a demon their life is extended to the length of the demon partner.

"The choice to live for centuries is a difficult decision for a human, is it not?" Sesshomaru told Kagome for her foolish statement.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome answered "I guess."

Then looking towards Sesshomaru, she spoke from her heart.

"But if we were to live for centuries with the one we love, I think that decision is easy to make." A sweet smile appeared on Kagome's lips as she said these words; for they were words that held dear to her heart. Thinking back during the time she loved Inuyasha, she knew she would easily choose to spend centuries with him.

Witnessing Sesshomaru's expression soften as his stare looked far off, Kagome knew that he cared a lot for Rin.

'He must have felt lonely when he decided to send Rin away' Kagome thought to herself.

"Let's go visit Rin after Neikan is dealt with, neh?" Kagome asked in hopes that Sesshomaru would allow Rin to make her own choices.

Another silence filled the gap between the two figures under the Sakura Tree; one waiting for the others response, the other hesitating to answer.

"Very well," Kagome heard Sesshomaru finally decide.

The branches of the Sakura Tree rustled in the wind causing a flutter of the last Sakura blossoms to fall. Two figures under the Sakura Tree looked up to witness the beauty of pink blossoms floating elegantly down to the ground as if performing its own dance.

Peace

Weariness, loneliness, and worries vanished amongst the two figures under the Sakura Tree. Without knowing, the presence of the other was what caused such peace. As a comfortable silence fell between the two figures, the Sakura Tree continued to let Sakura blossoms fall from its branches.

It was if the Sakura Tree wanted to create the two figures their own world.

A world where secrets could be shared with one another

A world where no one could separate the two

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Dead leaves scattered the Western Castle ground that were once green. The swirl of wind was now stronger and colder. The sign of fall spread throughout the Western Castle. Kagome took a deep breath and imagined it to be the smell of fall. Passing through another season reminded Kagome of the many months she had spent in the Western Castle. She couldn't believe that time had passed by so quickly.

"_Kagome Kagome_,

_Kago no naka no tori wa, Itsu itsu deyaru? _

_Yoake to ban ni_.

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta, Ushiro no shoumen dare?_"

Kagome heard the song chanted amongst a group of young voices. Knowing which bunch of young demons the voice belonged to, Kagome made her way towards her young friends. Reaching the garden clearing, Kagome watched the young demons play the game she taught them as she leaned against a tree. Her young friend Hotari was in the middle with his eyes closed. She released a giggle from the cute scene before her. A strong current of wind blew through the garden causing Kagome to close her eyes shut and shiver at the cold.

_Kyahhhhhh_

Hearing the young demons screaming, Kagome opened her eyes to see the young ones running towards the Western Castle. Looking to see what was happening, Kagome saw a black skinned demon appear. But as the young demons ran away from the black skinned demon, Kagome saw Hotari remaining where he was with his eyes closed.

"Hotari! Run!" Kagome tried to warn her young friend urgently in hopes that he would dodge the incoming attack from the black skinned demon. But, Kagome saw that Hotari was frozen in his position with fear after witnessing the demon. Viewing the black skinned demon closing in on Hotari with its arm positioned to attack, a rush of panic flooded her. Kagome ran towards Hotari and covered him with her body allowing the demon to claw her shoulder.

Wincing in pain, Kagome released a silent cry.

"Lady Miko!" Hotari exclaimed in worry. Tears began to swell in Hotari's eyes while staring at her shoulder where the claw mark bled red. Kagome saw that the black skinned demon used to be a kitsune demon before being manipulated by Neikan.

"Don't worry, Hotari. I'm here" Kagome reassured her young friend with a gentle voice. Placing a barrier around Hotari, Kagome tried to place another barrier around the demon to heal the black skin. However, the kitsune easily broke her barrier and aimed to attack her. Surprised that her barrier was so easily broken, Kagome dodged too late. The kitsune's claw skimmed the same wound on her shoulder. Falling to her knees from the pain, Kagome cursed her weakness.

_Snap_

Kagome examined the blackened kitsune fall unconscious to the ground from a green whip. Looking behind her, she eyed Sesshomaru with his clawed hand glowing green. She noticed Sesshomaru narrow his eyes at her shoulder wound. A flash of red tinted his golden eyes. Her eyes widened as she observed Sesshomaru ready to melt the blackened kitsune.

"No!" Kagome pleaded in hopes to stop Sesshomaru.

"The kitsune is being manipulated, Sesshomaru!" Kagome continued to try and convince him.

Finally lowering his clawed hand, Kagome sighed in relief as she saw his poison disappear as well.

"Kagome!" Takashi came rushing along with Hotari's mother.

"What happened!?" Takashi exclaimed while expressing his worry at Kagome's injured shoulder.

"Another one of Neikan's manipulations tried to attack the young ones" Kagome explained.

"Forgive me! I shall receive any punishment on behalf of my son for being the cause of My Lady's wound!" Kagome heard Hotari's mother exclaim while desperately holding onto a frightened Hotari.

Softening her eyes towards the mother, Kagome said "I am fine. There is no need to apologize or receive punishment."

Then Kagome directed her attention towards her frightened young friend and said gently, "You are still young Hotari, so do not blame yourself for my injury. But I know you will grow up to become a strong one and protect others. Correct?" Seeing tears finally falling from Hotari's eyes, Kagome smiled as he nodded his head as a promise.

"Call for a healer," Sesshomaru snapped sharply at the mother causing the poor mother to tremble in fear and rush away to do as he commanded. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's stoic mask breaking as he seemed to be struggling with something.

Turning towards the unconscious kitsune, Kagome placed her hand over the black skin.

"Kagome, I don't think you should be using your powers while you are severely injured," Kagome heard Takashi voice in worry. But, she ignored his advice and released a large amount of her power.

Blurred vision,

A painful throb against her head,

And sweat began to trail down her forehead.

It was getting harder for her to heal the black skinned demons. Kagome realized Neikan _was_ getting stronger with his manipulations.

Finally healing the kitsune back to normal, Kagome's face turned pale white.

"Reckless," Kagome heard Sesshomaru say in a cold voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"How can you say that when she was saving a PUP!?" Takashi exploded at his cousin in anger. Seeing Sesshomaru ignore him and walk away, Takashi opened his mouth to shout out an angry remark.

"Takashi!" Kagome called out, successfully cutting Takashi's next comment. Detecting that Sesshomaru's presence was gone, Kagome told Takashi "He's only angry that I got myself hurt in the process and pushed myself to heal this demon."

Takashi's anger vanished after hearing Kagome's comment. He would have laughed at Kagome's farfetched assumption if the situation wasn't so serious. But as Takashi looked back to the path Sesshomaru walked away from, he saw drops of his cousin's blood. Knowing what caused this, Takashi was surprised that Kagome's assumption was correct.

A silent figure, who was returning to the Castle, looked down at his clawed hand that was dripping in blood. His own blood that had not shed for months was finally shed by his own hand. Anger at the recent events caused him to dig his own claws into his palm in order to remain calm; in order to calm his thirst for bloodshed. Staring down at his bloodied hand, he watched as the wound began to close.

_Stab_

Takashi clenched his chest at the pain that suddenly throbbed. Since when did Kagome become so close to his cousin? An overflowing tide of emotions attacked his inner thoughts.

_Panic_

Was his Miko being taken away from him?

Clenching his chest tighter, a new found emotion sank in…jealousy.

"Takashi, are you alright?" Takashi looked to see Kagome expressing worry at his clenched hand over his chest. Dropping his hand away from his chest, Takashi plastered a tight smile. But after looking straight into Kagome's deep blue eyes, his smile faltered into a sad smile.

"Just the thought of losing something…I didn't know it could be this painful" Takashi voiced lightly. Kagome's confused expression seemed to cease the flow of emotions within him. Shaking his head, Takashi knew it was impossible for his little Miko to be taken away by his cousin. Wrapping two arms around Kagome's waist and legs, Takashi held her bridal style and walked towards the Castle.

"I can walk on my own, Takashi!" Kagome said while blushing.

Releasing a chuckle, Takashi glanced down towards the adorable expression Kagome was making.

"Noway, you are just going to faint again; making things harder for me" Takashi teased playfully, but noticed Kagome was already half-asleep. Witnessing Kagome become even paler, worry and the emotions from before began to tighten its grip around his chest again. As he stared down at the little Miko resting in his arms he leaned towards her and placed his lips gently against her temple.

-Evening-

As the temperature dropped towards late in the evening, Kagome walked outside with another top haori to block the chill. Kagome wasn't able to sleep from the worry and thought of Neikan's growing powers. Looking up towards the night sky that held a crescent moon, it reminded her of Sesshomaru. She wondered if she should tell him about Neikan's growing power. It was ridiculous of her to withhold this information, but she didn't want Sesshomaru to think of her as useless now. Being unable to heal the miasma, which controls innocent demons, would make her useless.

An image of Sesshomaru staring at her in disgust made her heart clench painfully.

No, she didn't want him to look at her like that…ever.

Realizing that her footsteps had unconsciously walked towards the Sakura Tree, she looked to see Sesshomaru staring before the bare tree.

"Miko, you should be asleep" Kagome heard Sesshomaru say without turning his gaze from the Sakura Tree.

"I couldn't fall asleep" She confessed.

Detecting Sesshomaru's gaze to glance at her injured shoulder, Kagome said "It's not because of the wound." Golden eyes finally met with hers in question as to the reason why she was still awake.

"I was wondering why Neikan sent only one of his manipulations" Kagome said, still providing Sesshomaru with a part of the reason she was awake.

"A test" Sesshomaru responded in an icy tone. Remembering that Naraku used his incarnations to test how strong they were before the final battle, Kagome understood Neikan's intentions. She knew now for certain that he was testing her powers. It would be dangerous for her to keep this information to herself. So, Kagome prepared herself to reveal the truth.

"Neikan's been growing stronger. I noticed that it's been taking more power and a longer period of time to heal the miasma. I fear that soon Neikan will grow too strong to the point where I won't be able to heal the miasma at all" Kagome confessed as she shut her eyes tightly, not wishing to see Sesshomaru's reaction.

"I'm sorry," she whispered still with closed eyes.

"You are giving up" Sesshomaru stated stoically.

Opening her eyes in surprise, Kagome cried out "No!"

"Never!" Kagome exclaimed loudly into the silent night.

"Then why apologize?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome was about to explain that she would become useless now, but was cut off.

"Simply grow stronger, Miko" Kagome heard him say as his words seemed to cause her worries to fade.

A beautiful sound of laughter rang gently against Sesshomaru's ears. Turning towards the owner of the laughter, he saw the Miko smiling at him. Raising a brow, he wondered why the Miko was suddenly laughing.

"You're incredible, Sesshomaru" she said warmly, "One sentence from you is all it takes to calm my worries and fears."

Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat causing his control to slip. His stoic mask slightly revealed a tender expression towards the Miko's comment. Yet the moment his tender gaze fell upon the Miko's injured shoulder, his gaze tensed. The memory of finding the Miko injured burned into his mind. Anger once again over flooded his senses.

Recalling the scent of the Miko's spilt blood,

His control broke.

A low growl fueled by anger shattered the silence of the night.

The Miko slowly closed the distance between them.

Ever so gently, the Miko wrapped her hand around his clenched hand.

Blinded by anger, Sesshomaru had not noticed his claws were once again puncturing his palm.

Soft hands eased the muscles that were causing drops of blood to appear on his hands.

The Miko's soothing aura made Sesshomaru loosen his grip on his clenched hand.

Closing his eyes, her pulsing aura lulled him to relax.

Sesshomaru had never once questioned his powers. For centuries, there was none who could compare to his strength. Yet, staring at the Miko's injury made him doubt…

For the first time, Sesshomaru began to question his abilities…

Was he powerful enough to protect her?

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

[Kohana's POV]

It was almost impossible to spend time with Kagome these days. She was either reading, in the study room, or training. There is no way I would join her in any of those three options. I would rather stay away as far as possible from bumping into Sesshomaru. I have no idea how Kagome could spend so much of her time with him. She seems to spend more time with him compared to me! But, Kagome has finally made time for me after threatening to steal her books away.

Releasing a silent snicker, I linked my arms tighter around Kagome. Dragging my friend outdoors to take a stroll, I began to investigate how the progress between my brother and she was going.

Brother never tells me anything.

"Kagome, do you have anyone you like?" I asked innocently, starting off with questions that wouldn't make me seem as if I was aware of anything.

"No" Frowning at the fast response from her, I felt a little disappointed.

What was my brother doing?

He hasn't even made Kagome blush at the thought of liking anyone.

"Are you sure? No one that pops into your mind?" I said trying to make sure. Seeing Kagome's cheeks blush, I was tempted to jump for joy.

Yes!

My brother _has_ been wooing my dear friend! It would be amazing if she became my sister-in-law!

Should I ask about what she thinks of my brother?

Should I?

I want to soooo badly interfere and get them to mate soon.

"Sesshomaru!" I heard Kagome call out causing me to break out from my fantasizing. I was sort of surprised to see my cousin standing before the Sakura Tree. He usually never leaves his study or appears outside the Western Castle.

Sending him a glare, I couldn't help but feel angry at him. I slowly made my way up to him after watching Kagome rush towards him.

"You haven't once greeted your cousin, even when she was recovering from a wound." I said coldly to Sesshomaru. I know he will ignore me again, but I had to call out on his rude behavior for not even greeting or visiting a sick cousin; me.

We were related in blood!

How could he be so cold towards his own cousin!?

Watching Sesshomaru ignore me, I felt my anger burning for release.

"You JERK-" I screamed at him, knowing he can't harm me. But just as I was about to get to the good part of my rant, Kagome lay a hand on top of mine. I calmed my anger because Kagome was present, but I couldn't understand why Kagome would side with the jerk cousin of mine.

"Actually, Kohana, Sesshomaru was there when the miasma was getting worse and even convinced your brother to ask me for help." I knew my face probably looked really stupid, but I could care less.

I couldn't believe my own ears at to what Kagome just told me.

"Miko, it would do well not to speak of this Sesshomaru's business to everyone" I heard Sesshomaru saying in his famous monotone to Kagome.

I felt insulted on behalf of my friend from that comment.

Kagome was trying to help me understand him, yet he was telling Kagome to bug off from his business?

I thought Kagome would be hurt by my cousin's words. So, I quickly turned towards her in worry, fully expecting to see her hurt expression. But, I was met with a smile and Kagome's laughter.

"You should just explain things to people so they don't misunderstand you, Sesshomaru" I heard Kagome say to Sesshomaru.

Thousands of thoughts ran through my mind at the confusion of Kagome's response.

"Ridiculous" I heard Sesshomaru say with a snort. A wave of shock nearly knocked me down by my cousin's response.

Was he joking with Kagome!?

"Then you can always hire me to be your interpreter, if you find it _oh so hard_ to take the time to explain your actions to people" Kagome said with a smirk.

At this point, I was so lost.

Was I really hearing this?

A ghost like smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face.

My…my cousin…cold…cousin….is smiling….a gentle…smile?

Oh dear Kami, what is going on with the world?

I felt the overwhelming shock drain the blood from my face.

My vision seemed to blur and soon became consumed with darkness.

I fainted.

I can't believe I _fainted_.

Waking up to be lying on my bed, I realized that I had fainted from shock. Sensing my brother approaching my room, I sat up from my bed to greet him.

I bit my lips in worry at my brother's carefree expression.

Did he see Kagome and Sesshomaru interacting before?

Did he know?

Of course he didn't know if he was looking carefree.

Worry filled my heart for my dear brother's well-being. Although my brother hasn't told me anything, I am pretty sure he holds feelings towards Kagome. To what degree those feelings are, I have no idea. But that still didn't stop me from worrying.

"Are you feeling better, sister?" I heard him ask in worry.

"I'm fine now" I whispered.

"What made you faint? I've never seen Kagome look so fearful when she told me you fainted. She thought that she didn't heal the miasma completely" Takashi said with concern.

"No, it's nothing like that, dear brother. No need to worry." I said.

How did Kagome manage to change Sesshomaru so much?

Never in her centuries of meeting Sesshomaru had she seen him act so…so…alive..and…warm.

So what did she do to change him so quickly?

An image of my brother and Kagome going through a mating ceremony flashed through my mind. Releasing a heavy sigh, my heart clenched in pain.

I guess I will never see that day come.

Then the image of Sesshomaru and Kagome replayed in my mind.

"Brother, you know you can have any woman, right?" I told him. Seeing my brother's face light up with amusement, I saw him jokingly nod at my question.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru can't have any other." I muttered to myself. Even though my brother portrayed a confused expression, I dared not explain the meaning behind my words.

I'm sure Sesshomaru would never react like _that_ to any other woman but Kagome.

Hearing knock on my door, I turn to see Kagome entering my room. It looks like I gave her quite the scare, seeing as her face was filled with worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Kagome" I tried to reassure her. Needing to speak with Kagome privately, I motioned for my brother to leave. He stared at me expressing that he would later inquire her about the reason for her fainting. Watching him leave I rolled my eyes.

"Overprotective brother" I murmured to myself. I motioned for Kagome to come closer so that we could talk, and saw that she came to sit on the side of my bed.

"Kagome, the reason I fainted," I began to explain softly, "was because I saw my cousin smile."

I noticed the worries in Kagome's eyes were replaced with her whole body shaking with laughter.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want," I said dryly and began to hear Kagome's laughter grow louder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing" Kagome said trying to calm her fits of laughter.

"Well, you wouldn't be laughing if you knew what Sesshomaru was truly like before" I retorted to excuse my episode of fainting.

"But I've known Sesshomaru for five years, almost six now" Kagome informed. I must have looked surprised because Kagome began to explain.

"I traveled with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother, for five years searching for the Shikon shards. We've encountered him several times during the span of five years. I remember Sesshomaru tried to kill me when we first met" Kagome explained.

"How could you try to befriend him then!?" I blurted out. Who would want to befriend her cousin when they knew about his ruthlessness and cold personality and was even targeted to be killed by him!?

"Well, all my best friends tried to kill me in the beginning too. But they had their reasons. If people were to judge people based on their first impression, no one would understand their real personality" Kagome pointed out calmly.

"And you thought there was more behind my cousin's cold behavior?" I asked in doubt.

"I almost gave up," Kagome confessed, "but I finally found more behind his coldness."

"You don't understand, Kagome" I said with a sigh as I looked upon Kagome's confused face.

"You've changed him" I simply stated.

There was no way Sesshomaru would smile or joke around if it wasn't for Kagome.

Kagome wouldn't understand Sesshomaru's coldness since I've known him for centuries compared to the several years she's known him.

I've seen him kill, torture, and slaughter thousands of demons without a change in his face.

She doesn't know that Sesshomaru has never once shown a smile or something gentle.

He was an unfeeling monster.

She can't comprehend him as I do.

If she knew what I knew of Sesshomaru, she would have fainted at his smile too.

If she knew what I knew of Sesshomaru, she would know that she's the one who has changed him.

"No, Kohana" Kagome said gently with a soft smile upon her lips.

"I didn't change him" Kagome said.

"But if you knew what he's done before-" I tried to tell her of what Sesshomaru was before; a monster.

"I know you've known him for longer, Kohana. But I don't need to understand his past to judge his present behavior. Have you ever tried to understand his actions without assuming it based on your image of him?" Kagome said staring straight into my eyes.

I couldn't answer her question because the feeling of guilt seemed to grip tightly around my throat.

I knew the answer to Kagome's question.

I _never_ tried to understand my cousin.

And I _always_ assumed his actions based on my own image of him.

Looking downwards in shame, I couldn't raise my eyes to meet with Kagome's.

Feeling Kagome's soft hands wrap around mine, I felt Kagome trying to comfort me. Finally raising my eyes to level with hers, I saw warmth and understanding as Kagome smiled sweetly towards me.

How she could hold so much wisdom to understand others, I will never know.

"I'll come by again," Kagome said as she stood up from my bed and headed towards the door.

"Kagome" I called out as Kagome opened the door and at the same time turned her head towards me. That's when I saw a few strands of silver hair before disappearing from the slightly opened door.

Kagome must have seen my shocked face and asked, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't help but release fits of laughter at the realization of who had just passed by my room. I believe my cousin was trying to check up on me to see if I was alright.

"You're amazing, Kagome" I said in between my laughter. Although I saw Kagome express her confusion, all I could do was laugh. Kagome was truly a rare being. I can't believe she was right about Sesshomaru this whole time.

He wasn't a monster I had created him to be in my mind.

As I waved for Kagome to ignore me and leave, I watched her leave.

Calming myself, I couldn't help but allow a smile to remain on my face.

I can't tell what Sesshomaru would do, now that I no longer know who Sesshomaru really is.

Would he allow Kagome to leave after the battle with Neikan?

Will he fall in love with Kagome?

Will he even accept it if he falls in love?

So many unanswered questions ran through my mind.

_He needs her_.

She has changed him, no matter what Kagome thinks.

I am even _more_ certain that Kagome changed my cousin after hearing Kagome's comment.

Both of them just don't realize how important the other is to them.

"You must catch her Sesshomaru," I whispered my hopes into the empty room.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The outside dojo contained several trees standing tall before the Western Gate. The dojo was deserted except for one person that stood in the middle. A radiation of purification powers pulsed in the air causing the soldiers on duty to flinch away. Kagome mumbled curses underneath her breath from several failures trying to control a large amount of her power into a ball. Trying once again, Kagome felt the electrifying waves of her power course within her. Yet like every failure, the ball of power flickered out.

"Urgh!" Kagome released another sigh of frustration. She couldn't understand why it wasn't working. Kagome had worked hard to perfect her barriers after seeing the kitsune easily shatter her barrier. She had no problems with creating a stronger barrier now, but she just couldn't seem to control her powers into her palm.

Months had passed by, and Kagome could feel that fall would soon end and winter closing in. Though the months passed by without any trouble or news of Neikan, it just caused more worry for Kagome. She knew that Neikan was planning something, and felt the urgent need to grow stronger in preparation.

Sitting down on the ground, Kagome hoped to calm her frustrations. A pout formed on her lips as she felt a bit disappointed at her slow progress. She processed through her previous failure attempts to figure out what she was doing wrong. Kagome couldn't help but compare her powers to Sesshomaru and how easily Sesshomaru seemed to control his powers. Sesshomaru would probably just command his powers to work. That's when it clicked. Kagome realized that she had been pleading with her powers to work.

Raising her palm once again, Kagome commanded her powers to form into a ball.

A rush of pink light began to form above her palm.

'Bigger,' Kagome commanded. She watched in amazement as the pink ball of light grew to the size of a soccer ball.

Kagome released a victorious laughter.

"Miko." Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing nearby with his brow raised.

"Sesshomaru! I did it! I can control my powers!" Kagome exclaimed in excitement. She then rushed to stand up from her sitting position to show Sesshomaru. But as Kagome rushed to stand, her foot caught onto her thick layer of haori.

Everything moved in slow motion before Kagome's eyes. As she felt gravity pulling her down towards the ground again, her arms flung towards the sky. Kagome watched as her ball of power, the size of a soccer ball, flew into the direction of the trees. Finally hitting the hard ground, Kagome heard a loud explosion behind her. Slowly turning around, Kagome saw trees crashing down in great noise.

The yells of soldiers rang through the dojo, and Kagome tried to gulp down the feeling of anxiety. Slowly turning her head back towards the Castle, Kagome saw soldiers running into the dojo where the sound of explosion was made. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she realized that several soldiers were positioned for attack, thinking that the explosion sound was from an enemy.

A deep voice of laughter rang in the air.

All other noises made from Kagome and the soldiers silenced.

All eyes turned towards the owner of the laughter.

Kagome watched enthralled at Sesshomaru's facial features.

Golden eyes held warmth,

A breath taking smile,

The sound of deep rumbles of laughter,

She couldn't take her eyes away from him. Kagome was not the only one affected by the fall of Sesshomaru's stoic mask. The nearby soldiers that witnessed this did not even try to conceal their astonishment; their faces looked like a fish that had been pulled out of water and trying to breathe.

"What happened?" Kagome had to rip her eyes away from Sesshomaru to see who spoke. Seeing the Western General rushing towards them, no words seemed to fall from her lips as an explanation.

"My Lord?" The Western General asked confused when no one had answered his previous question and all looked speechless.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had returned to his stoic expression, yet still held amusement behind his eyes.

"It seems the Miko was helping your soldiers with a practice drill for future attacks," Kagome heard Sesshomaru say smoothly.

"Am I correct, Miko?" Sesshomaru voiced with a hint of tease.

"Y-Y-Ye-Ya!" Kagome managed to stutter out. Sesshomaru's lips slightly twitched at the Miko's response.

The Western General nodded at the explanation and ordered for the soldiers to return to their station. Kagome released a sigh of relief. She was so close to becoming the laughing stock of the entire castle!

"Th-thanks, Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed out in relief. Looking up to him, Kagome saw him smirk.

"You've destroyed my trees and made me speak false words on your behalf," Kagome heard Sesshomaru voice with a hint of amusement.

"I'm sorry, I owe you big time," Kagome vowed.

"You will continue to work for me even after the battle with Neikan." Kagome heard Sesshomaru state the conditions she "owed" him.

A silly grin grew on Kagome's face as she stared at Sesshomaru. She found it amazing that he was so confident that they would win the war against Neikan and still be alive to plan her stay in the Western Castle afterwards. What made Kagome's grin widen was the face that Sesshomaru wished for her to stay.

A warm tingling sensation traveled through Kagome's chest to reach her heart. She had secretly been wishing to stay with Sesshomaru even after the battle. So, she couldn't resist indulging in the warm feeling of Sesshomaru's words that proved he didn't wish for her to leave as well.

"I thought you said that humans shouldn't mingle with demons?" Kagome remarked playfully as she paraphrased Sesshomaru's words back when he was referring to his reasons for sending Rin away.

Kagome watched in adoration as Sesshomaru softened his expression towards her.

"You owe this Sesshomaru. You have no choice." Though his words came out harshly, Kagome couldn't stir up the feeling of anger within her.

No.

She couldn't respond in anger.

For she knew that this was his way of asking her to stay by his side.

"For however long you need me, Sesshomaru, I shall stay," Kagome answered, bowing low before Sesshomaru to show him that she would be loyal and faithful in his care.

_Why would the inuyoukai send one human away yet make another human stay, even though the inuyoukai cares for both?_

Someone may ask this very question should they have witnessed the scene.

Why, indeed?

If one were to look inside the heart of the inuyoukai, they would find the answer.

Though he knew humans should not stay by the side of a demon.

Though he knew the Miko would be wasting time.

Though he knew it was right to send the Miko away just like Rin.

Though he knew this…he could not.

His mind clashed with the desires of his heart. His mind could not persuade his heart to send the Miko away. His heart was not willing to give the Miko the choice to leave him.

-Evening-

Takashi sat in the table, near the Castle kitchen, where Kagome would always eat. Waiting for Kagome to arrive for lunch, he slouched down on the chair feeling bored. Noticing several soldiers arrive, Takashi nodded in acknowledgement as they bowed low in greeting.

"More soldiers today?" Takashi noted as he was already aware that the Castle staff always made time to visit Kagome while she was eating.

"Yes, Lord Takashi. We came to inquire Lady Miko if the rumors were true," the soldier that came most often, Goro, informed.

Leaning forward in interest, Takashi asked "What rumors?"

"Several of the soldiers on duty near the outside dojo witnessed Lord Sesshomaru laughing," Goro voiced in awe.

Snorting at the ridiculous rumor, Takashi shook his head.

"There's no way that happened" Takashi assured the soldier.

"But, My Lord, it was the Lady Miko that caused Lord Sesshomaru to laugh. I heard it for sure!" Another soldier exclaimed.

Takashi snapped his head at the direction of the soldier that had just spoken. He did not sense any lies sprouting from the soldier and remained shocked at the truthful words.

"Lady Miko!" Goro yelled out as Kagome entered the room.

"Hello, Goro," Kagome said in greeting with a huge smile.

"Is it true you made Lord Sesshomaru laugh?" Goro asked straight to the point.

Takashi slowly turned his eyes to Kagome and saw a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Well…I….I…didn't _make_ him laugh…He was laughing _at_ me," Kagome stuttered in embarrassment at the memory.

Takashi's expression froze.

Kagome glanced to see everyone's expression filled with shock.

"What's the big deal!?" Kagome voiced in frustration at the commotion everyone was making.

"Lady Miko…we never could imagine our Lord laugh because we never witnessed him ever laugh," Goro explained, yet his voice rang hollow at the shock he was still feeling.

"Never? He's _never_ laughed?" Kagome asked just as shocked. She knew it was her first time to hear Sesshomaru laugh…but she didn't expect it to be the first time the entire Castle staff knew Sesshomaru was capable of laughing.

Watching Goro nod as an answer to her question, Kagome erased her feeling of embarrassment from the memory and was replaced with warmth. A small smile began to grow on her face at the thought of being the first to make Sesshomaru laugh, even if it was from her silliness.

"Lady Miko! Your food is ready!" Kagome heard the Castle cook remark. She left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Shall we make a bet on whether she becomes Lady of the Western Lands?" Goro whispered to his fellow soldiers.

Takashi who had remained silent till now snapped, "Looks like I haven't assigned enough work seeing as you have the time to make petty bets."

Takashi watched as the soldiers shut up and stiffened at the anger in his voice.

"Forgive us, My Lord!" The soldiers exclaimed as they bowed before running out to perform their responsibilities. As soon as the soldiers left, Takashi slumped down on the chair and covered a hand over his eyes.

The scent of Kagome and her food entered into the room.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome said as she noticed everyone had left, except Takashi. But when she lay eyes on Takashi, who looked exhausted, she asked, "Are you okay, Takashi?" Hearing no response from him, Kagome placed her food down and walked towards him. Removing Takashi's hand over his eyes, Kagome froze in surprise as his silver eyes glowed in red.

Ripping his hand away from Kagome's, Takashi placed it over his eyes once again; hoping to calm his beast. He knew he was scaring Kagome, so he tried to erase the memory of the soldiers making bets of who the Lady of the West would be.

Suddenly, Takashi felt her soft hand removing his hand from his eyes again.

"I'm not afraid, Takashi," she whispered to him.

The red instantly vanished from his eyes.

Kagome didn't know the reason for Takashi's anger, but she noticed that his silver eyes had returned and was currently looking at her as if he was searching for an answer.

"You will always be a strange one, Kagome," Takashi said after a while. Noting that Takashi had returned to his normal self, Kagome released a silent sigh of relief. As Kagome turned to walk to her food and eat, she was stopped by Takashi's hand that was still holding hers.

Kagome stared at Takashi for him to release his hold. Watching Takashi's hand slowly and hesitatingly remove his hold on her hand, Kagome finally reached her food.

As Kagome was busy eating her food, Takashi was busy convincing himself that Kagome's ability to make Sesshomaru laugh meant nothing.

She would not be the Lady of the West.

And this incident was not a big deal.

**Author's Note: Apologies for the jump from Third Person to First Person in the last chapter. You will not be seeing First Person Narrations from here on.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

White

The Western Castle was covered in clean sheets of white snow.

Though the Western Castle portrayed pureness and peacefulness to the eye, this was not the case. In fact, the Castle was in chaos at the arrival of an enemy.

"My Lady! My Lady!" a maid shouted as she barged into Kagome's room. Kagome turned towards the maid whom looked sickly white.

"You must come! You must come to the gate! A demon with black skin-" As soon as Kagome heard that there was a black skinned demon within the castle, she rushed out of the room. Heading towards the Castle gate, Kagome could already see the soldiers along with Sesshomaru and Takashi surrounding a black figure. The soldiers moved aside to make a path upon her arrival. Reaching the demon with black skin, Kagome realized it was a lizard demon.

"Ah, the miko has finally arrived," The lizard demon said as it took a playful bow. A smirk appeared on the lizard demon, reminding Kagome of Neikan.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked the nearest soldier without wavering her eyes away from the lizard demon.

"The demon just walked in and stood there without attacking asking for Lady Miko."

"Does the miko know who I am?" The lizard demon voiced in amusement. Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of the lizard demons voice, which sounded similar to…

"Neikan!" Kagome snarled in disgust that he would approach them in such a cowardly way.

"Yes, please don't mind the face," Neikan's voice said as the lizard demon revealed an evil grin. "I'm just manipulating the poor creature for a little bit," Neikan voiced in delight.

Kagome glared at the lizard demon that was being manipulated by Neikan. Knowing Neikan was one to love surprising his targets, she prepared herself for any surprises.

"What do you want?" Kagome heard Takashi growl out. Rubbing its hands together, the lizard demon's grin grew.

"To the good part then?" Neikan's voice rang with sick pleasure.

"I am here to invite the miko to my Castle," Neikan simply stated.

"No way!" Takashi yelled at the crazy suggestion. No amount of preparation could prevent Kagome from feeling shocked. She couldn't understand Neikan's plan.

Did he really think she would obediently accept his _invitation_?

"Oh? I came all the way here to personally invite you…that's not good," Neikan's voice darkened more as the lizard demon began to tap its clawed hand against its chin.

"I already have a friend of the Miko's at the Castle," Kagome inhaled sharply the moment she heard Neikan's words.

The lizard demon revealed another smirk as Neikan said, "I guess I will have to dispose of the guest then?" Then the lizard demon turned to stare at Sesshomaru and made a fake frown.

"Poor Rin," Neikan voiced in a fake pity. A growl ripped through the air as Kagome saw Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red.

"How…did he know…of Rin?" Kagome whispered to herself, but noticed the lizard demon turn to stare at her.

"I went through Naraku's memories of course" Neikan said with glee.

"So, I will see you at my castle, Miko" Neikan said slyly.

"And this is an exclusive invite," Neikan continued as the lizard demon glanced at Sesshomaru and Takashi, "Don't try angering me. I might just take my anger out on my guest."

"Why Rin?" Kagome questioned as she noticed Sesshomaru slightly trembling in anger. Neikan's insane laughter rang in the air, making it seem like the air was polluting from such evilness.

"Should I have invited another guest?" Neikan voiced in amusement, then stared at Sesshomaru with another smirk.

"That wouldn't be fun. Might as well have the guest be someone who would still make the Miko come and anger more people," Neikan chuckled in amusement at Sesshomaru's anger.

"Well, my personal invitation concludes here," Neikan voiced with mirth. "And as all invitations follow with gifts, I shall give you a gift!"

Kagome witnessed in sheer terror as the lizard demon tore through its neck with its own claw.

Splatters of crimson red gushed out of the headless demon.

White snow was now painted in splashes of red.

The echoing sound of Neikan's mad laughter resounded in the air.

Terror tightened its grip around Kagome's throat, preventing her to release a distressed cry.

The scene before her burned within her mind, traumatizing her.

An overwhelming sensation of fear engulfed her sense of reason or logic.

Tears began to stream down her face at the waves of emotion coursing through her.

Only one thing managed to ring loud enough for her to hear.

_Save Rin._

Finally moving from her frozen position, Kagome walked towards the gate exit. A hand grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru's voice reached her ears. Looking up, Kagome saw a blurred vision of Sesshomaru from her tears.

"T-to s-save R-Ri-Rin," Kagome croaked out from her tightly gripped throat. Feeling Sesshomaru's hold on her tighten, Kagome begged

"Plea-ase Sesshomaru…L-le-let me g-g-go." Kagome tried to twist away from Sesshomaru's hold, but his hold didn't seem to budge. Consumed by the growing sensation of desperation, Kagome began to struggle against Sesshomaru's hold. Finally, Kagome released a pained cry from his hold that grew tighter from her struggle. Stopping her struggles, he finally released his hold. Kagome collapsed onto the ground, feeling her strength leave her.

"You will get yourself killed," Kagome heard Sesshomaru say coldly.

Unable to think logically, Kagome raged "And leave Rin to die!?" The moment she released those words, she regretted them. Kagome watched in regret as Sesshomaru flinched at her words.

Concealing his expression with a stoic mask, Sesshomaru said, "It is unsure if Rin is even within the Southern Castle."

"Sesshomaru…." Kagome looked up to stare at Sesshomaru. "Please," Kagome whispered in pleading. She had to go save Rin. Not just for her, but for Sesshomaru who cared for Rin. Kagome watched in defeat as Sesshomaru's expression hardened.

"Bring the Miko to her room and guard it. She is not to leave," Sesshomaru ordered harshly to the General.

As Kagome was escorted into the Castle to be locked up in her room, she looked back to see Sesshomaru gazing beyond the outskirts of the Castle. A heavy heart loomed upon Kagome as she knew more than anyone that Sesshomaru was suffering. Even if he wished to go save her with an army of soldiers who were ready when ordered, he was still a Lord that had responsibilities to keep his land and men safe; which included her as well.

-3 Days Later-

"It is as Neikan had said. The villagers saw Rin being taken by black skinned demons and their scent directs towards the Southern Castle, my Lord," the Western General informed with his head bowed low before Sesshomaru. Waving his hand to indicate the General to leave, Sesshomaru noticed the General remain in the same position.

"Speak," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Lord Takashi demanded that the Miko be checked up on," The Western General informed as Lord Takashi had been away patrolling the Southern Castle investigating weaknesses.

"The Miko has been sending waves of purification power to scare the guards off, demanding that you come visit her," the General quickly blurted. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru stood from his desk and made his way towards the Miko's room.

Sesshomaru managed to control his annoyance towards the Miko. He would not allow the Miko to go to the Southern Castle. Her stubbornness was causing him unnecessary headaches. Arriving at the Miko's door, he indicated for the guards to leave. Opening the door, Sesshomaru saw Kagome quickly turn her attention to him.

"Sesshomaru-" Kagome began to call out before being cut off by Sesshomaru.

"You will not go, Miko. It is final," he said for the last time.

"Why?" Kagome asked helplessly as she couldn't fully understand why Sesshomaru wouldn't send her. She was fully aware that there was no other choice but for her to go save Rin.

Every other sound seemed to have muted.

Both figures stared into the other's eyes; one searching for answers, the other struggling with his reasons.

After a still moment between the two figures, the inuyoukai released a silent sigh.

"He would have both my weaknesses," Sesshomaru said quietly. Though he did not intend for the Miko to hear, Kagome heard everything.

"I am not a weakness," Kagome voiced seriously, interpreting Sesshomaru's comment as accusing her of being too weak to save Rin. Her frown deepened as Sesshomaru raised a brow. Clenching her jaw, Kagome held in her frustration.

"Fine. I won't go anywhere." Kagome had to turn away from Sesshomaru to control her overwhelming flow of emotions.

Kagome had thought that Sesshomaru would believe she was no longer a hindrance by now. But it looks like she guessed wrong.

Holding back tears, Kagome left her back towards Sesshomaru.

"Good," Kagome heard Sesshomaru say before hearing her room doors close. Turning to face the door Sesshomaru exited from, a sad expression appeared on her face.

"I promise to return…" Kagome said with a hushed voice.

"I promise."

-One Week Later-

Sesshomaru massaged his temple to ease the throbbing headache as he read through an updated report on the activities in the Southern Castle. His cousin had returned from patrolling the Southern Castle and found no scent of human blood, so Sesshomaru knew Rin was still alive. Sesshomaru had busied himself throughout the week to find a way to save Rin. He knew he was time constrained because Neikan was an unpredictable enemy. Though he knew Rin needed to be saved soon, the only strategy _would_ be to send the Miko.

Yet, he couldn't.

Feeling the pounding against his headache throb harsher, Sesshomaru released an annoyed growl. Returning his thoughts to the Miko, he noticed that she had remained silently in her room for the entire week. Finding it a bit odd, Sesshomaru made his way out of the study and towards the Miko's location. Reaching the Miko's door, he noticed several platters of food on the floor and a barrier around her room. Narrowing his eyes, he snapped at the guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru sensed nervousness surround the guards' aura.

"My-y L-lor-rd, um, the Lady M-miko said sh-she would place a b-barrier t-to k-keep herself inside. Sh-she s-said to leave her f-f-food outside of her door," one of the guards managed to inform Sesshomaru through stuttering.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes further and stated darkly, "There are several platters."

"W-w-well my L-lord, S-sh-she hasn't been coming out for d-d-days to t-t-take her f-f-f-f-ood," The other guard tried explaining.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Sesshomaru snarled while looming over the intimidated guards. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered between red and gold as he glared at the two guards who looked speechless.

"You've been too busy in your study, cousin," Sesshomaru turned to glare at Takashi who was approaching Kagome's door.

"I've been trying to get the barrier to shatter, but she's placed quite a strong one," Takashi explained. Greatly angered by the impotent guards, Sesshomaru flared his demonic aura against the Miko's barrier.

The West Wing of the Castle glowed green and pink.

The entire Castle felt the powerful pulse of their Lord crackle against a pure aura.

_Crack_

As soon as the sound of the barrier shattered was heard, an angered roar echoed throughout the Castle.

The entire Castle trembled in fear from the horrifying sound.

Another pulse of their Lords power radiated.

A large white inuyoukai emerged from the West Wing of the Castle and headed towards the South.

A swirl of wind swept through the empty Miko's room as the large white inuyoukai flew off.

The room the Miko was supposed to remain in.

The room she said she would stay in,

…was empty.

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN!...couldn't help it...I just ****_had_**** to say that. Teehee**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Snow had covered the entire ground of Japan.

A puff of smoke released into the air as Kagome sighed.

Kagome dressed in her navy haori with a bow and arrow hanging behind her back.

There, standing before her, was the Southern Castle Gates.

In order to reach the Southern Castle unknown, Kagome devised a plan. She placed up a barrier around her room, and lied that it was to convince herself from leaving. She stayed in her room for four days, receiving food to ensure the guards that she was still there. As the fifth day arrived, she had escaped the Western Castle using a strong barrier to conceal her. Though it had taken her three days straight to reach the Southern Castle, Kagome's powers were able to rid any weariness.

Suddenly, Kagome felt her room barrier shatter. Sesshomaru must have finally checked up on her only to see that she was gone. She knew Sesshomaru would chase after her and arrive within three hours using his demon speed. Pushing the Castle gates wide, Kagome saw Neikan waiting with a full army.

'I have exactly three hours to save Rin,' Kagome thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, another puff of smoke was released into the air as she exhaled.

"Ah, Welcome miko," Neikan said slyly with a smirk.

"Where is Rin?" Kagome demanded, wanting to know if she was safe. Kagome watched as Neikan waved a finger followed by two black skinned demons emerging with Rin.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin called out in relief that she saw someone she knew.

"Now that our main guest has arrived, shall we begin the party?" Neikan said playfully.

"Don't you think it's a bit cowardly to pick on someone who is clearly outnumbered!?" Kagome yelled in frustration.

"Tsk tsk, that wouldn't be fun at all!" Neikan exclaimed as his smirk widened. Within seconds, Kagome felt Neikan's wrist reapers pointed at her throat. Kagome felt her eyes widen at the shock of how easy Neikan caught her off guard.

"I realized it wouldn't be fun if my entertainment died by my hands so easily," Neikan said in a low voice into her ear. Kagome tried to remain as calm as possible and sent Neikan a glare.

"Don't you think the battle field would look prettier when we are both at our full strength…miko?" Neikan's voice rang in Kagome's ear. The image of more innocent blood shed, more death than the battle with Naraku flashed in Kagome's mind.

"Sick bastard," Kagome spat out in disgust at Neikan's twisted plan. An insane laughter filled her ear as Neikan disappeared to once again appear near Rin. Waving his hand at the black skinned demons to his left, Kagome realized that they were closing in to attack her.

'So he wants to test how powerful I am, eh?' Kagome thought in annoyance. Dropping her bow and arrow to the ground, Kagome formed a barrier around her. Watching as the demons smashed into her barrier, they instantly turned back to normal.

"HA!" Kagome yelled in victory as she pointed a finger at Neikan. She had trained herself like crazy after Sesshomaru had simply told her to grow stronger when she thought she would be useless against Neikan.

Observing Neikan's smirk only growing, Kagome's feeling of victory faltered.

"Why this is only the beginning, Miko," Neikan informed her. Another group of demons ran towards her, but this time her barrier slightly cracked.

'A stronger group of demons' Kagome thought angrily. Placing her hand against the barrier, she poured out more power into it. Instantly, the black skins on the demons disappeared. Glancing in Neikan's direction, she noticed his smirk twitch downwards and his hand clench.

It was Kagome's turn to smirk.

'I bet he didn't expect me to grow stronger too,' Kagome thought proudly.

Sensing another batch of demons approaching her, Kagome refocused and shot blasts of her power at the incoming demons; all which fell unconscious and returned to normal. Kagome noticed that Neikan was trembling in anger. Though she was glad she could make him angry, she knew Neikan did random things when angered.

Just as she predicted, Kagome saw a larger group of demons surround her.

"So not fair,"' Kagome muttered to herself for Neikan's temper tantrums. Changing the barrier to shrink enough to surround her body, Kagome grabbed the fallen bow and arrow. Aiming the arrow at the ground near one side of the demon army, Kagome charged her powers into the arrow and released. The arrow hit the ground and radiated healing power to all the demons that surrounded it. She watched as a quarter of the demons fell unconscious. In the corner of her eye, she saw a demon nearing. Turning to face it, she released another blast of power.

'A quarter plus one down, three quarters to go,' Kagome thought with a huff.

Aiming another arrow, Kagome released it to see another quarter of the demons down. Suddenly, Kagome's painful cry could be heard. Observing a claw deeply embedded in her shoulder, Kagome shoved her bow at the demon that attacked. Realizing her barrier had shattered, she quickly readied to aim another arrow. But with the wound from her shoulder, Kagome reacted too slow. Another demon managed to knock away her bow and arrow and clawed across her stomach. Biting her lips to prevent a cry to be voiced, Kagome formed another barrier.

Falling to her knees, Kagome panted. Trying to refocus her blurred vision, Kagome stared at Rin's direction. Rin's expression held a mixture of fear and worry. Though Kagome wanted to tell her everything would be alright, she couldn't voice a thing from the pain.

Hearing the pounding on her barrier cease, Kagome looked around to see the demons ceasing their attacks. Confused by this, she stared at Neikan. Neikan began clapping his hands together with a smirk on his face.

"What a great performance, Miko," he said in delight as he glanced over her deep wounds.

"I don't need my entertainment to die, so you can leave now," Neikan said while waving his hand.

"Release Rin," Kagome managed to spit out before coughing out blood. Wiping the blood from her mouth, Kagome noticed Neikan's smirk grew wider. Panic began to flood her as she realized he never intended to release Rin alive.

"Yes, as promised. Your gift for coming to my party!" Neikan commented gleefully as he swung his wrist reapers into the air and aimed for Rin's neck.

"NO!" Kagome yelled out fiercely. Intense waves of panic crashed into Kagome causing her to lose breathe. Her heart burned with pain at the thought of the suffering Sesshomaru would endure caused by Rin's death. The burning in her heart didn't compare to the pain of her physical wound. Desperately needing to protect all that were important to her, Kagome felt an enormous amount of her power release from her hand and aimed towards Neikan.

Followed by a bright light was the sound of a loud crash and crumbling noise of the Castle bricks.

Smoke floated in the air.

As the smoke began to clear away, Kagome noticed her blast of power had made deep marks on the ground.

Staring at the spot Neikan stood, she saw that he was gone.

'He fled,' Kagome thought to herself.

Struggling to get up, Kagome saw her blood had already formed into a puddle on the ground.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin ran towards Kagome with tears falling down her cheeks. Supporting Kagome with her arms, Rin began to tremble at the sight of blood pouring down Kagome's body.

"Don't die, Lady Kagome!" Rin sobbed out. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" she continued to cry out.

"Shhhh, Rin" Kagome whispered out and began coughing out blood. Having no more strength to wipe away the blood, Kagome continued, "It's okay."

The air turned heavy as a pulse radiated with immense power.

Swirls of green aura swept through the Castle grounds.

An aura coursing with anger caused streams of red to flash in it.

Even the unconscious demons scattered on the floor cringed at the mighty aura.

"He's here," Kagome whispered to Rin.

The moment Kagome saw silver hair and eyes bleeding crimson, she finally collapsed into darkness.

Rin saw Lord Sesshomaru rush and grasp Kagome before she fell to the ground. Rin had never seen her Lord express his emotions openly, so she was awe struck when she saw his crimson eyes and his lips snarling to show his fang.

Reaching to take Kagome inside to heal, Rin was shocked to see her Lord snarl viciously at her. He held onto Kagome possessively as if trying to protect her from Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is Rin," she whispered gently. Suddenly, Rin witnessed her Lord's crimson eyes return to gold and the sound of growling ceased. Rin looked up to her Lord to see him express a look filled with worry.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said as if just noticing her presence.

"I need to heal Lady Kagome now," Rin said urgently.

Rin watched as her Lord tightened his grip around Lady Kagome. He assessed her wounds with eyes that almost looked panicked.

"You must save her, Rin," Sesshomaru said in a strained voice.

In that moment, Rin knew that Lady Kagome was very important and precious to Lord Sesshomaru.

As time ticked by, Rin worked to heal Lady Kagome's wounds with the knowledge she acquired from her experience at the village. She had sent her Lord to wait outside, because she couldn't be distracted. Lady Kagome had already lost a lot of blood, and Rin knew it would be a miracle if she would make it through the night.

Finally finished closing the wounds, Rin opened the door to reveal her Lord waiting outside. She noticed that her Lord managed to retain his stoic mask. But, the mask fell as soon as his eyes lay upon Lady Kagome. Rin watched in shock as her Lord walked towards Lady Kagome and placed his hand on her cheek. She couldn't even recognize the tender expression her Lord was showing towards Lady Kagome.

Looking at Lady Kagome's pale white face, worry began to fill Rin's heart at the fear that Lady Kagome may not survive the night.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru said without taking his eyes away from Kagome, but sensing Rin's distress.

After a pause, Rin informed, "I don't think she will last the night, Lord Sesshomaru." She had seen wounds less dangerous and those patients did not even last the night. It would be a miracle for Kagome to live through the deep wounds and loss of blood. Rin cautiously observed her Lord and noticed him tense.

"She will." Rin heard her Lord say confidently. But, she noticed that her Lord's expression held pain.

Glancing at the Tenseiga around her Lord's waist, Rin suggested, "I think Lord Sesshomaru should look after Lady Kagome through the night…in case she passes away then Tenseiga could-"

"Rin," She heard Lord Sesshomaru call out in a pained voice, immediately stopping her from continuing further.

Rin took one last glance at her Lord before she left the room, and noted how much he has changed from when she last remembered him.

Shoulders which were always tense and straight were now slumped.

His head that was always held high and never lowered for anyone or anything was now bent downwards just to see her.

Golden eyes that were always impassive were now revealing a tender look.

As the sunlight hit the two figures in the room, the glow seemed to make the scene look magical. It reminded Rin of the fairy tale Lady Kagome told her once.

Snow White

Lady Kagome's pale white skin and Lord Sesshomaru hovering over her as if waiting to see her eyes open.

If only a kiss could wake Lady Kagome…

But reality never ended like fairy tales do.

Looking away, Rin silently left the room.

Rin leaned against the closed door and closed her eyes tightly.

Wishing with all her heart, she prayed that Lady Kagome would not die.

Though Tenseiga would surely revive her, the fact that she had died once would not leave Lord Sesshomaru unscarred.

**Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter, dear readers?**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Darkness.

All her eyes could see was darkness.

Shocks of pain caused a whimper to release from her lips.

Sweat trailed down her forehead.

Pain racked her entire body.

Kagome wanted to open her eyes, but did not have the slightest strength to.

Feeling a wet towel gently wipe away the sweat, Kagome's furrowed brows relaxed.

As a hand ran through Kagome's hair, it helped soothe the shocks of pain.

_Mother_.

Was she at home?

Was everything just a dream?

Kagome felt her tears falling from her closed eyes at the thought of home.

A hand wiped away the tears.

The touch reminded her of her mother's soothing and loving touch.

All thoughts began to silence as Kagome fell into a deep sleep once again.

However, this time, the pain was less painful.

-One Day Later-

A cold shiver caused Kagome to tremble.

Even though there was no breeze to cause the chill, she felt cold blood course within her.

Suddenly, Kagome felt someone lay beside her and wrap an arm around her to provide heat.

A wash of warmth ceased her tremble.

Once again she could not gather the strength to open her eyes.

Though she wished to know who it was, her eyelids remained glued together.

Kagome could not keep her thoughts in focus.

Drowsiness fell upon her as she drowned in the warmth that wrapped around her.

Inviting sleep to consume her, she released a content sigh.

-Morning-

Slowly blinking her eyes open, Kagome saw her first light.

The sun rays blinded her from its brightness.

Wanting to cover her eyes from the sun, Kagome tried to raise her arm.

However, she noticed that another person's arm tightly wrapped around her.

Turning her head slightly to the left, Kagome's eyes widened at the shock of who was lying beside her.

_Sesshomaru?_

Kagome was able to witness Sesshomaru's sleeping face for the second time. However, this time, she was able to get a closer look at his face.

She could not resist the temptation of touching his flawless skin.

Carefully pulling her arm away from his hold, Kagome reached out to touch his marks.

Tracing over his deep magenta strips she moved to touch his pointed ears.

Hoping not to wake him, Kagome brushed her fingers against his ear.

Abruptly, both of Kagome`s wrist were held down by two hands. Kagome looked up to see silver hair fall gently around her, creating a curtain around her vision.

"Miko, you should know not to wake a slumbering demon," Kagome heard Sesshomaru say in a deep voice. Meeting his gold eyes staring down at her, Kagome felt a blush form along her cheeks as she realized what she had just done. Turning away from Sesshomaru's stare in embarrassment, she did not witness his eyes traveling down to her loosened haori.

Sesshomaru's face hardened and moved to get off the bed.

Wincing from the aching wound, Kagome sat up from her bed and looked at Sesshomaru's back that was facing her.

"How long was I unconscious?" Kagome asked. She noticed Sesshomaru tense, and stated curtly, "Three days."

Detecting that Sesshomaru was leaving the room, Kagome called out, "Wait!" She still needed to apologize for disobeying his orders to remain in her room.

Sesshomaru paused in his footsteps and without turning around he explained, "Miko, dress."

Kagome looked down at her haori that was drooping low to reveal cleavage. Her cheeks grew hotter as she quickly covered herself properly with the haori. Once again looking up, Kagome saw that Sesshomaru had already left her room as she dressed. Knowing she couldn't stand up by herself, she decided to wait for him to return.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in," Kagome said. Rin, whose face was stricken with fear, stumbled into Kagome's room. She noticed that Rin's face looked filled with relief as soon as Rin saw her awake.

"I've worried you," Kagome said gently in apology. Rin's eyes swelled with tears in exhaustion from all the worry and fear she felt for the past few days.

"I'm so glad…I'm so glad," Rin began to sob. Kagome waved her hand to motion for Rin to come closer. As Rin walked to sit on her bed, Kagome comforted the crying girl.

"Lo-Lord Sessho-shomaru wouldn't l-l-let anyone inside your r-room. Th-that's why I-I didn't even know i-if you were getting better or not," Rin explained.

Kagome was shocked at the information Rin told her. The person who had been taking care of her was…Sesshomaru?

"Wh-when I heard that Lord Sesshomaru lef-ft your room…I thought you were DEAD!" Rin began to cry even harder.

"Shhhh, it is okay, Rin. I'm all better." Kagome whispered words of comfort. She held onto Rin's hand and gently stroked her hand in circular motion to soothe Rin's tears.

As Kagome reached out her hand to wipe away Rin's tears a piercing pain racked along her arm. Rin, who noticed her pained expression, stopped crying and began to check her bandages.

"The wounds are still healing, Lady Kagome. I will need to redress the bandages," Rin informed her. Biting her lips to handle the pain, Kagome nodded in response to Rin's comment.

As Kagome watched Rin busy to redress her wounds, she asked, "So, no one has entered this room for three days, while I was unconscious?" Kagome still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would take care of her.

"Yes," Rin responded immediately. Remembering the gentle and warm touches that helped Kagome lessen the pain, she couldn't help but smile to herself from the realization of who those hands belonged to.

"ON YOUR KNEES!" Kagome jumped at the sound in surprise. Turning towards the room window, she asked Rin to assist her towards it to see what was causing the shouting.

Reaching the window, Kagome saw rows of soldiers kneeling before the Western General and Sesshomaru. She assumed that the Western General arrived at the Southern Castle a few days after her incident with Neikan.

"You should be ASHAMED!" Kagome heard the Western General yell at the kneeling soldiers. Kagome recognized the soldiers to be the ones that attacked her and were returned back to normal. Worry began to grow within her as she hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't punish them harshly. Kagome didn't blame the soldiers at all for her wound; she knew it was Neikan who made them attack her.

Watching Sesshomaru raise a hand at the General, motioning to stop, the General bowed and walked to stand behind Sesshomaru. Kagome leaned closer to the edge of the window in order to hear what Sesshomaru would say to the kneeling soldiers.

"The West does not need soldiers that make mistakes," Sesshomaru voiced harshly while narrowing his eyes at the soldiers.

Kagome could see several soldiers flinch at the comment and others lowering their heads as if prepared to die. In this era, she was aware that a soldiers punishment was death. Though they were manipulated, the soldiers still committed treachery. But, Kagome couldn't allow this to happen. Kagome opened her mouth to prevent such punishment, but was instantly cut off.

"You will ensure that this never happens again," Kagome heard Sesshomaru declare.

Her opened mouth dropped into a gap.

Some soldiers looked up quickly at Sesshomaru in surprise, others froze in their position.

"My-My L-Lord! What of our punishment for attacking Lady Miko?" One of the soldiers blurted.

"This Sesshomaru is well aware that you will push yourselves in training as punishment," Sesshomaru remarked stoically before leaving the awe stricken soldiers.

Slowly, a smile appeared on her lips as she saw another side of him.

'He is a great Lord,' Kagome thought to herself as she observed the shocked soldiers. She knew that Sesshomaru's words would motivate the soldiers to become stronger and try their hardest to prevent being manipulated by Neikan again. She also noted that through his words that planted motivation within the soldiers, it would erase their shame of being used by the enemy. Kagome felt her respect and loyalty towards Sesshomaru grow from his words of wisdom.

As Rin assisted her away from the window, Kagome sensed a flare of demon aura approaching her door.

"Sesshomaru is coming. You can go now."

Finished redressing her wounds Rin smiled at her before opening the door to leave. Seconds later, Sesshomaru entered her room. He eyed the newly dressed bandaging with a stoic expression.

Finally able to apologize, Kagome said, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, for leaving the Castle without your permission."

Hearing no response from him, she continued, "But I had to save Rin before Neikan did anything to her. And you can't be too mad at me because I did manage to defeat Neikan this round. So, you can't say I'm a weakness." Still hearing no response, Kagome looked up to see warm gold eyes. Kagome was really confused with his reaction because she thought he would be angry. Noting a slight smile growing on his face, Kagome tilted her head to the side trying to understand Sesshomaru's reaction.

"No, you are not a weakness," Kagome heard Sesshomaru finally voice silently, as if sharing a secret. Interpreting his words as acknowledgement that she wasn't weak in her powers, she sent him a bright smile.

"You are a strength, Kagome," Sesshomaru voiced tenderly. Kagome's eyes widened as her ears only captured Sesshomaru saying her name. Feeling her heart skip a beat at the sound of her name from his lips, a tint of red grew on her cheeks.

As Kagome was busy replaying the first time Sesshomaru has ever called her by name, she did not catch the meaning behind his words.

No,

She didn't understand the meaning at all.

The inuyoukai silently observed his Miko.

She did not know the struggles he went through to rid himself of every weakness.

How he struggled to deny her from entering his heart, for she was considered a weakness in the eyes of a demon.

But the battle against his heart had ended.

She was not a weakness.

The Miko, who had the courage to save a child dear to him, who fought against an army of demons, who survived near death over a wound, she was more than a weakness.

The memory of feeling his powers course intensely within him as he found her room empty, the feeling of raw power as he easily arrived at the Southern Castle within one hour instead of three.

These memories were proof.

She was his source of strength and would not be his downfall, but victory.

No, he could no longer deny the importance she held in his heart.

The inuyoukai continued to observe the pure and innocent Miko who was unaware of the power she held over his heart.

A smirk appeared on the inuyoukai's lips.

Alas, she was the one who best understood him, yet knew nothing of his heart desires.

His heart that had already accepted….

He had fallen in love with her.

**Author's Note: He has fallen. About time. But what do you think? **

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Flurries of snow fell from the heavens.

As the snow floated down, the flurries that landed onto Kagome's outstretched hands immediately melted away.

After of week of staying in bed, Kagome was able to walk on her own.

She knew her wound was healing faster than normal because of her powers. Though she didn't know how it quickened her healing process, she knew a normal human couldn't have healed this quickly.

Kagome scanned the Southern Castle gardens.

She had to admit that the Western Castle was more beautiful, but the Southern Castle had its own unique beauty.

As the flurries began to cover more of the ground in snow, Kagome felt a shiver at the sudden chill.

It was finally the dead center of winter.

How quickly time passed by.

"Kagome," a deep voice called out. Now used to hearing her name by Sesshomaru, Kagome turned to greet him with a smile.

"Ah, I was found," Kagome said playfully as she knew Sesshomaru wasn't happy finding her out in the cold when she was still injured. Secretly, Kagome was sort of glad she got injured while trying to save Rin. She found a new gentle side of Sesshomaru. Seeing him visit her every day to come check up on her healing progress, she began to notice his stoic mask disappearing every time they were together alone.

"You will catch a cold," he told her. Knowing he was right, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's arm and followed his lead into the Castle.

The entire Castle staffs busied to prepare for departure towards the Western Castle since their Lady Miko was well enough to travel. It had been decided that the Southern Castle would be abandoned until Neikan was defeated.

Even in the midst of the busy preparations, the soldiers stopped in their duties to witness their Lord and Lady walk side by side.

Every soldier froze, for they had never seen a more breathtaking sight.

Silver and Black, both colours contrasted against each other making both colours stand out.

The white background of snow created a glow between the two figures.

As deep blue eyes looked up in admiration, golden eyes looked down tenderly.

As one was speaking, the other was listening to every word with a ghost like smile.

And as their Lady wrapped her arms around their Lords, their Lord leaned in closer.

An angelic laughter floated into the air, making it seem as if the flurries of snow glittered in delight.

Their Lord briefly closed his eyes to enjoy the beautiful sound of their Lady's laughter.

Those who witnessed this sight didn't dare make a sound, in fear that all was just a vision.

Never had their Lord looked so warm and gentle.

So warm and gentle to the point that all who saw this felt warmth bloom in their chest.

-The Next Morning-

Rows of soldiers waited in front of the Castle Gates in preparation to return to the West. Walking towards the crowd with Rin, Kagome noticed all the soldiers bowing their heads towards her. She smiled in return as she scanned the area to find Sesshomaru. Rin was traveling with the Western General, so Kagome didn't know how she would be traveling. Reaching the front of the crowd, Kagome found Sesshomaru waiting for her.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out. Noticing his hand stretched out towards her, she placed her hand in his. As she felt his hand tug her towards him, Kagome looked up at him in confusion. Suddenly, a warm arm wrapped around her waist. Letting out a squeak in surprise, Kagome realized she was standing really close to Sesshomaru. Trying to position herself comfortably against him without being stabbed by his armor, Kagome didn't sense that she was already in the air.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome cried as soon as she looked down to see trees beneath her. Feeling Sesshomaru rumble with a silent chuckle, Kagome glared at him.

"A warning would be nice!" Kagome retorted with an angry pout.

"Your guard was low," Sesshomaru said in amusement.

"Humph," Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms in annoyance. But, her annoyance was quickly forgotten as she spotted Rin and the Western General head in another direction.

"Where is Rin and the Western General heading?" Kagome asked.

"Back to the village," he replied. Kagome quickly turned to look at him with surprise.

"Shouldn't she stay in the Western Castle? What if Neikan kidnaps her again?" Kagome exclaimed, wondering why Sesshomaru would send her back to the village.

"She will return to the Western Castle," Sesshomaru answered. Kagome was now even more confused.

"So why is she heading to the village then?" Kagome questioned.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru simply stated in distaste. Noticing Sesshomaru's displeasure at the name, Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Jaken had obviously been forgotten about until Rin remembered. Rin had most likely begged Sesshomaru to pick up Jaken. And Sesshomaru was probably hoping that Rin had forgotten about Jaken.

The image of Jaken freaking out that Rin had disappeared from the village popped into her mind, causing Kagome to laugh even harder.

Laughing till her belly ached, Kagome finally stopped while wiping away the tears caused by her laughter.

"We will arrive at the Western Castle in a few hours," Sesshomaru said.

Nodding her head at his comment, Kagome began to feel drowsy. It was early in the morning and she was so used to sleeping in until the afternoon, due to her wound.

Yawning, Kagome innocently wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist in an embrace. Snuggling closer to steal off from his body heat, Kagome closed her eyes.

Though Sesshomaru felt his heart speed up at Kagome's embrace, he quickly noticed that she was sleepy. Positioning himself to sit on the demonic cloud, he placed Kagome between his legs as her head rested on his arm.

A clawed hand reached to grasp a handful of Kagome's silky black hair. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to his lips and placed a kiss upon her hair. Silently breathing in the smell of Sakura Blossoms, he memorized her scent. Looking down at her sleeping form, Sesshomaru engrained the image.

He embedded this moment into his mind, for he knew he had to leave her for a few months.

As hours passed by, the Western Castle appeared beyond the horizon.

"Kagome, we have arrived," Sesshomaru spoke softly. Furrowing her brows, Kagome rubbed her eyes to force herself awake. Too dazed from her sleep, Kagome didn't realize she was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap. She did not notice at all as Sesshomaru helped her stand up.

Landing at the front of the Western Gates, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's for support. The Western Gates opened to reveal rows of soldiers standing to greet the return of their Lord. Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru half-way towards the Castle until she felt Sesshomaru stop. Looking up to see why he had stopped, Kagome's eyes met with his.

"I am leaving, Kagome," Sesshomaru said. Kagome snapped out of her sleepiness as she tried to figure out what Sesshomaru meant by those words.

"To where?" Kagome asked.

"To find Neikan's location," Sesshomaru explained. Realization dawned upon Kagome as her eyes widened. Since Neikan had fled the Southern Castles, they would need to find out where his new hiding spot was.

"For how long?" Kagome asked hesitantly. The feeling of loneliness and sorrow began to grow within her chest. She tried to convince herself that there were many others that would be with her, yet those thoughts did not seem to comfort her.

Why did Sesshomaru's absence make her feel so sad?

"It depends, Kagome. Maybe a few months," Sesshomaru said softly for her ears to only hear.

"A..few…months," Kagome whispered hollowly, trying to let the words sink in. Lowering her eyes downwards, the feeling of loneliness and sorrow began to engulf her. She felt a finger gently rest under her chin and brought her chin upwards. With her head being raised, Kagome stared back into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Golden eyes expressed the same emotion she was feeling.

He would miss her as well.

Kagome forced a small smile on her face to show that she would be alright.

As she felt the finger under her chin brush along her cheek, she then watched Sesshomaru turn to leave.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's footsteps paused as he felt his haori sleeve being pulled. Turning around, Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was grasping onto his sleeve. Silently waiting for Kagome to speak, he continued to stare at her face that was looking downwards. Slowly, Kagome began to look back up to meet with his eyes.

"Be safe," Kagome said as her voice quivered. She did not understand why her heart hurt so much to see Sesshomaru leave her. The thought of not seeing him for a few months caused her heart to clench painfully.

Why?

Seeing his eyes soften for only her to witness, she let go of his sleeve and saw him leave.

_Stab_

A piercing pain stabbed through the heart of two figures.

One was watching the inuyoukai leaving the Western Castle,

The other was watching the Miko express a longing for another.

Takashi stood frozen in his position, unable to believe what his eyes had just seen.

Replaying the scene between Kagome and Sesshomaru, realization began to sink in.

Fearing to define the relationship between the two, Takashi blocked out the thoughts that were telling him that he was too late.

Though Takashi had successfully saved his mind from accepting the truth, his heart already knew.

Pain pounded against his chest.

As his heart felt like it was being wrenched out by a claw, Takashi released a grunt from the pain.

He clenched his hand over his chest, hoping to ease the tightening around his heart.

The only one who knew of Takashi's suffering was his sister, Kohana, who was standing beside him.

She stared at her brother's face filled with anguish. Closing her eyes shut, she prayed that her brother would not be pained for long.

Though she was happy for the growing relationship between her cousin and Kagome, she was also burdened by the knowledge that her brother would be hurting in the process.

She wished her brother didn't have to find out this way.

To find out that Kagome was out of his reach.

**Author's Note: I wonder what your reactions are to this chapter, dear readers? Takashi has now found out.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

-First Week-

A silent figure stood facing the West.

Every inch of the figure's body was tense.

The figure stood in a large clearing with other soldiers who held in their breath, fearing to make a sound. The soldiers learned not to interrupt their Lord when he looked towards the West.

Though the silent figure's face was stoic, his eyes were dazed as if it was remembering something…someone.

Silently,

He continued to look towards the West.

The West where _she_ was.

-Second Week-

"My Lord, the traces of miasma stops within the Southern Borders. Neikan must have covered up his scent and traveled further from there," the General discussed his opinion with Sesshomaru.

"Send soldiers to cover the Northern and Eastern Lands. Neikan wouldn't dare head towards the West," He instructed. As the General left to do as he commanded, Sesshomaru releases a silent sigh of frustration. He knew it would take time to find Neikan. He knew this, but still felt frustration begin to grow at the slow pace it was taking to find Neikan.

The image of his sleeping Miko flashed through his mind.

Immediately ignoring his frustrations, he turned to stare towards the West.

-Third Week-

"My Lord," the General voiced hesitantly. "The soldiers have found nothing in both Lands," the General finished.

"Search _again_," Sesshomaru said threateningly as he began to voice his frustrations. He clenched his jaw in order to hold in the growl that was begging for release.

It was taking too long.

He wanted to see her.

-Fourth Week-

"Were you not responsible for searching the Southern Lands?" a voice dripping with anger stated towards a group of soldiers. As the soldiers nodded stiffly, their aura was covered with fear from the wrath of their Lord.

"Then tell me why you haven't noticed Neikan's presence till now?" Sesshomaru snarled harshly, causing the soldiers to flinch.

"M-m-my Lord! H-h-he conc-cealed his s-s-scent till now! W-w-we were lu-lucky to e-even catch a w-wift of where h-he might be!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

A growl silenced the soldiers.

"We shall head back to the South," Sesshomaru said with a growl. As Sesshomaru walked away, the soldiers released the breath they had been holding in. The General ordered for the soldiers to head South. As the General watched Lord Sesshomaru walking towards the West, he knew their Lord would follow soon after.

'It is taking too long' a quiet voice filled with longing rang in Sesshomaru's head.

His desire to see her fed his growing frustration.

Longing for her seemed to consume his entire thought and heart.

He no longer could care if the soldiers saw his anger.

Standing in the quite clearing, Sesshomaru faced towards the West.

Eyes filled with sorrow stared into the wild trees, wishing she was amongst them.

He was not aware that the emotions of yearning would overwhelm his being when he left her behind.

And though he wished to rush to her side and drown in her scent, he couldn't.

As his hand clenched at the frustration he quickly turned towards the South.

-The Western Castle-

'It is exactly a month from the day he left,' came a soft whispering voice.

That voice.

The voice that constantly counted the days Sesshomaru had been gone for.

The voice that echoed whispers of longing for his return.

It was this voice Kagome could not get rid of, ignore, or understand.

After Sesshomaru's absence and her wounds had healed, Kagome pushed herself harder to train her powers. The drive to see Neikan's downfall was what pushed her. But like all her other motivations, her training was also so that Sesshomaru would not be disappointed.

When had Sesshomaru become the purpose of everything she did?

The month Sesshomaru was gone for; Kagome began to realize how important he was to her. How empty her day became without his presence.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kagome got up from her sitting position. She stood in the middle of the indoor dojo and smoothed any wrinkles made on her haori. Hearing footsteps enter into the dojo, Kagome looked up from her haori.

"Goro!" Kagome exclaimed at her soldier friend.

"Lady Miko, I thought you would need my assistance once again for your training," Goro said with a smile.

"You came just in time. I can't seem to focus my thoughts for meditation," Kagome said with another frustrated sigh. Seeing Goro nod his head and preparing himself, Kagome changed her stance to ready her attacks.

Kagome found out that Goro was able to create illusions. So, wanting to increase her skill at close to close combat with many demons, she asked for Goro's assistance. She knew she couldn't ask soldiers to be her sparring partner for she knew that one slip on her powers could purify them.

Several rows of demon illusions surrounded her in a circle. Sensing the illusions running at her, Kagome stood still until the illusions were a metre away from her. Quickly diving down, she poured power into her palm and slammed it into the ground. The ground pulsed in purification power causing the front row of illusions to shatter. Then, she ran to one side of the illusions and began blasting shots of power. Detecting an illusion closing in behind her, Kagome rammed her elbow into the illusion causing it to shatter. Three illusions jumped at her at once, but only shattered as they smashed into her barrier. Finding no illusions closing in on her just yet, Kagome decided to try out her new skill she had been practicing on.

'A little surprise for your illusions, Goro,' Kagome thought as she knew she would surprise Goro.

Glowing pink orbs surrounded Kagome and flew towards the illusions at her command. Watching with a grin, she saw the orbs attach itself to all the remaining illusions and formed a string to connect with the other orbs. As the string to each orb connected, Kagome held in her hand the string that connected to all of the orbs. Pouring power into the string, she saw all the illusions shatter.

Kagome heard Goro clapping behind her, and she turned to him. Her new skill turned out to be successful since she stood before Goro without a single sweat.

"Your illusions have gotten stronger," Kagome complimented Goro.

"Your new skill is pretty impressive," Goro complimented back at her.

Kagome learned this skill just because she knew it would be helpful against the battle with Neikan. If she could heal the miasma out of Neikan's soldiers, she knew there would be less bloodshed.

"By the way, the General returned a few minutes ago," Goro informed Kagome, knowing that she would always ask for a report on how the search for Neikan was going.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Kagome yelled out before rushing out of the dojo.

"The General is meeting with-" Goro began to inform where the General was at the moment before getting cut off.

"I know where he is!" Kagome exclaimed. She knew the General would only come to the Western Castle to give updates to Takashi.

A silly grin grew on Goro's lips as he knew Kagome wanted to know the updates in order to determine when Lord Sesshomaru would be returning.

"Another juicy information to tell the others," Goro whispered gleefully to himself. Currently, the hot topic amongst the Castle Staff was the relationship between Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Miko. After the drama of their Lord urgently heading to the South and then returning back with the Lady Miko held so closely, the entire staff scrambled to search for clues to try and figure out what the relationship between their Lord and Lady was.

"Takashi!" Kagome called out as she entered the study room.

"Kagome," he said in acknowledgement of her presence. Observing that Kagome was looking around the study for something, he asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Where is the General?" Kagome asked quickly. Forcing a smile to appear on his face, Takashi responded, "He just left."

"Really!? How long ago? Do you think I can catch him?" Kagome blurted out.

"I'm sure he is taking his time to leave…" Takashi said while trailing off as he realized Kagome darted out the study to find the General.

Standing in the empty room, Takashi dropped his forced smile. A pained expression displayed upon his face.

"Did you know, Kagome?" Takashi whispered knowing that no one would hear.

"Did you know that you only look for me to hear information about Sesshomaru?"

Silence was the only response to his question.

Takashi stood there, continuing to stare after her disappearing form.

Reaching the Castle hallway, Kagome spotted the General.

"General!" Kagome yelled loudly. Noticing the General freeze in motion, Kagome quickly ran up towards the General.

"Lady Miko," the General stated with a bow.

"Do you have any updates?" Kagome panted out from all the running she did.

"I was just on my way to inform you, My Lady," the General voiced. Sending the General a smile of appreciation, she waited to hear the information.

"Lord Sesshomaru has found traces of miasma within the Southern lands, which means Neikan must have been too injured to hide far away after My Lady's battle."

"Ah, I see. Umm…how is Lord Sesshomaru fairing?" Kagome asked shyly as a blush began to form on her cheeks.

"He has been a bit agitated these days, My Lady," the General informed honestly. Usually Lord Sesshomaru hid his frustrations easily from others, but these days Lord Sesshomaru had been snapping at several of the soldier.

"Agitated?" Kagome muttered in a confused tone to herself. She shrugged off her attempt to figure out the reason for Sesshomaru's agitation when she noticed the General fidget.

"I am sorry for always bothering you, General. But could you do me a favor?" Kagome asked apologetically.

"Yes," the General told her. Quickly fumbling with the pocket inside her haori, Kagome took out a letter and handed it to the General.

"Please give this to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked kindly. The General took the letter and placed it in a pouch.

"Thank you, General," Kagome voiced warmly. The General bowed low before her as a response, and then he turned to leave through Western Gates.

Kagome wished.

She wished guiltily for Sesshomaru would come instead of the General.

Just a glance of him would be enough.

But she knew that it was impossible. Sesshomaru, as a Lord, was responsible to lead the search troop and wouldn't have time to part.

-Southern Lands-

"Lord Sesshomaru," the General called out as he walked into the camp clearing. Sesshomaru focused his attention upon the General's arrival.

"I have informed Lord Takashi on all the updates," the General reported.

"Well done," Sesshomaru said stoically. As he was about to turn away, Sesshomaru caught a waft of her scent. Pausing, Sesshomaru inquired, "And…the Miko?"

The General pulled out the letter the Lady instructed him to give to his Lord. Sesshomaru eyed the letter that held a strong scent of Sakura Blossoms. Taking it from the General, he turned to walk towards the West.

Deep within the peaceful forest, Sesshomaru sat leaning against a large ancient tree. Opening the letter that smelt of Sakura Blossoms, he saw the letter contained beautiful hand writing.

_Sesshomaru,_

_There are so many things that have happened during the month you were gone._

_Rin has returned with Jaken, and I now understand your grimace as you said that he would be returning to the Western Castle. You can imagine the shock the toad expressed as he saw me. He did call me a few names-_

A growl rumbled in the clearing as Sesshomaru noted to punish the imbecile for daring to insult Kagome.

_But not to worry, I gave him the scare of a life time…if not more._

Sesshomaru's lips twitched upwards at this.

_I've also learned how to place a sound proof barrier around the toad, so no need to stress about returning to the Western Castle._

A slight smile finally appeared on his lips.

_I've been training hard during your absence. And I wish I could show you. Of course I haven't blown anything up yet, so you probably wouldn't be laughing at me this time._

A chuckle released into the silent air as he remembered the time Kagome fell and destroyed the trees.

_Everyone in the Castle is awaiting your return, Sesshomaru. And I would be lying if I said I was not waiting as well._

_Come back soon, I miss you._

Sesshomaru reread the last sentence twice before closing his eyes.

The scent of Sakura Blossoms still lingered in the air from the letter.

Silently inhaling her scent, the tenseness in his body seemed to relax.

The pent up agitation he had been feeling washed away after reading her letter.

Opening his eyes, determination flashed in them.

Neikan will be found and destroyed.

Then he will ensure that Kagome fully understands his intentions towards her.

Then…he planned to never let her go.

-Another Month Later-

Two figures stood side by side strolling in the Western gardens.

With all the snow and cold gone, the gardens began to bloom with new life.

The frozen stream began to once again flow.

White no longer visible, but replaced with lively colours.

Kagome looked around in awe at the beauty displayed before her eyes. She couldn't wait for spring to officially arrive. As she and Takashi walked around, they soon reached the Sakura Tree.

"Ah! The Sakura Blossoms are growing!" Kagome voiced her excitement at the thought of her favourite tree blooming again.

Through Takashi's eyes, he watched Kagome closing her eyes trying to imagine her favourite tree already floating down with Sakura blossoms. A warm wind swept past her, causing her black silky hair to float away from her face and shine in the sunlight.

"Beautiful," Takashi breathed out. Entranced by the beauty Kagome portrayed, his hand reached to rest upon her cheeks.

Shocked by the sudden skin ship, Kagome opened her eyes to look at Takashi.

"Kagome, I've wanted to tell you something for a while," he said cautiously, as if every word was thought out.

"Yes, Takashi?" Kagome replied, waiting to hear what he had to say.

He knew. He knew that she would never look at him as more than a friend. He knew this the moment he witnessed his cousin and Kagome's interaction. Kagome's longing for Sesshomaru's return reminded him every day that she was out of reach. He knew this, but couldn't help but be selfish right now. He had to tell her how he felt. To make her at least look at him as a man that loves her rather than a friend for just one second.

"Kagome…I…L-"

Just as Takashi was about to finish his sentence, a loud voice boomed, "Lord Sesshomaru has arrived!"

Takashi's hand fell from Kagome's cheeks as he watched her eyes light up at the announcement. She stared at the direction of the Western Gate in excitement. But remembering that Takashi was still talking, she returned her gaze back to him.

"I'm sorry, Takashi. You were saying?" Kagome asked apologetically. Though Takashi truly wished to finish his sentence, he noticed that her eyes were dazed with the thought of someone else.

Plastering a small smile, Takashi said, "Go to him. I know you've been waiting for him to return."

A bright smile appeared on Kagome's face as she said, "I promise to listen when I come back, okay? I promise!" Takashi watched helplessly as Kagome ran towards the Western Gate.

"When…" Takashi whispered hollowly into the wind while releasing a chuckle. The moment he covered his eyes with a hand, his chuckle immediately died down.

As his lips no longer needed to be forced upwards, it faltered.

His jaws clenched to hold in a cry.

A surging amount of pain shocked him to the very core.

"When did I fall so deeply in love with her?" a voice filled with pain echoed into the empty clearing.

He didn't know when it started.

When had he fallen so deep enough to receive this much pain at the thought of letting her go?

In the deserted clearing, the lone demon finally let go of his love.

A tear escaped the eye of a heartbroken demon.

And no one but the Sakura Tree held witness to the tragic scene.

**Author's Note: I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter. I hoped to develop the relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagome by separating them and allow them to reflect.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

She drank in deep breaths of air as the sound of her panting resounded in her ear.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Although it was tempting to skip and jump for joy, Kagome forced herself to focus on only one thing.

_Find Sesshomaru_.

Arriving at the Gates, Kagome saw that the General and his troop were still entering, but no sight of Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me," Kagome asked a nearby staff, "Where did Sesshomaru go?"

"Lord Sesshomaru went straight into the Castle the moment he arrived," the maid informed her.

"Thank you," Kagome said breathlessly. Moving through the crowd of soldiers and staff, Kagome rushed towards the Castle entrance. Too busy swerving through the crowd of demons; Kagome didn't notice the entire staff was watching her desperate attempt to reach Sesshomaru.

Eyes were no longer directed towards the entering search troops, but rather fixed upon their Lady Miko.

Visible smiles and smirks were shared between the Castle staff.

Hushed whispers murmured through the crowd.

It was as if their Lord was reuniting with his Mate.

Finally inside the Western Castle, Kagome located the strongest aura. Guessing the aura belonged to Sesshomaru, she ran towards the hallway that held this aura.

Kagome arrived at a hallway she had never stepped foot in, which was within another section of the West Wing. But, the adrenaline coursing through her washed away her attempt to notice the different hallway. Feeling the strong aura behind the only door in the hallway, she opened it.

There standing in a large room was Sesshomaru, who had just taken off his armor.

Golden eyes looked into hers.

Those golden eyes she had longed to see once again were finally staring right back at her with such tenderness.

A wave of warmth began to fill the hole she had felt during his absence.

Without another thought, Kagome ran towards him and flung her arms around his waist.

The moment Kagome embraced him, he let his control slip. He held her tightly just as he had wished to do for two months. Burying his nose in her silky black hair, Sesshomaru inhaled her scent he had gone without for too long.

The pent up emotions of longing for his returned seemed to come crashing down upon Kagome at that very moment. Streams of tears flowed down her cheeks as she snuggled against his haori.

"You're back," Kagome's voice quivered.

Sesshomaru ran his hand through her soft silky hair, soothing her tears to cease.

Kagome tightened her grasp around his waist just to make sure he wasn't a dream.

"You won't leave again, will you?" Kagome whispered nervously, feeling dread make her stomach droop at the thought.

"No," she heard him say gently. Loosening her grip around him, Kagome began to wipe away her tears.

"Good," she said with a warm smile to reveal her relief.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman who drove him crazy during the two months he had been searching for Neikan. She haunted his dream, his thoughts, and his heart. She caused him to grow agitated, from being so far from her, to the point he couldn't even hide his agitation.

No,

He could not leave her again, for he realized that he could not live without her.

She had become his everything.

"My Lord!" Sesshomaru heard Jaken squawk. Knowing the reason for Jakan's arrival, Sesshomaru reluctantly let go of Kagome and opened his chamber doors.

"Let him into the Castle," Sesshomaru ordered, but Jaken was too busy gaping widely as he pointed a finger at Kagome.

"I-i-in Lord S-sesshomaru's p-p-private ch-chamb-bers!?" Jaken stuttered from the shock of finding Kagome inside.

Raising a brow, Sesshomaru said, "Leave." A shocked Jaken bowed before scrambling to do as ordered. Returning his attention to Kagome, he said, "You are needed at the Western Gate."

"This is your room?" Sesshomaru heard Kagome inquire, ignoring his comment. He noticed that her cheeks flushed red at the realization that she was standing in his room. The memory of her lying beneath him with her haori loose flashed through his mind.

His beast roared with the need to see her on his bed.

"Kagome, the Gates," his voice came out huskily, caused by the burning image of her splayed across his bed.

Though a blush began to deepen on Kagome's face, she didn't quite understand her reaction to his voice. Knowing it would be wise to adhere to his command, she left his room.

After Kagome had left, Sesshomaru released a silent sigh. He pulled out a silver chained bracelet that held a blue diamond in the shape of a crescent moon from his inner pocket.

A courting gift.

A gift that would reveal to the world that _she_ was _his_.

He knew it would be inappropriate to ask to court her when a battle was nearing. He knew this, but definitely didn't like it. Sesshomaru hoped he would not have to deal with the struggle of hiding his emotions; the want to claim her as his.

A snort was heard in the empty room.

Since when was it a struggle for him to hide emotions?

A smirk appeared on the inuyoukai's face as he realized how much the Miko was beginning to change him.

-At the Western Gates-

Kagome neared the Western Gates as Sesshomaru had instructed her. She heard shouts coming from beyond the crowd of soldiers. Curious as to why she was needed, she made her way to the owner of the loud voice.

"Kagome!" she heard a rough voice call out. Directing her eyes to see who had called her, she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in delight. She rushed towards her dear friend she hadn't seen for almost a year.

"What are you doing here!?" Kagome questioned, curious to know what brought Inuyasha to the Western Castle. She doubted that it was to meet his brother; Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean!? What are _you_ doing here!? I've been looking all over for you! The old hag told me all about the Shikon! Why did you lie to us that it was gone? And what's with all the miasma in the air!? Don't tell me we didn't get rid of Naraku!?" Inuyasha shouted out all the questions that he'd been trying to figure out.

"Brother," Kagome heard Sesshomaru voice as Inuyasha began growling at him.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing with Kagome? Taking her hostage or something?" Inuyasha growled out. Noticing Inuyasha's hand tighten around the hilt of Tetsusaiga, Kagome burned with anger.

Knowing that Sesshomaru had only tried to train Inuyasha, anger rushed through her veins at Inuyasha's ignorance.

"You _bastard_," Inuyasha snarled as he swung his Tetsusaiga out from its shield.

As Inuyasha ran to attack, Sesshomaru had his hand reaching for his sword.

But just as Inuyasha was closing in, he smashed hard into a pink barrier.

Thrown back, Inuyasha fell onto the ground with a shocked expression.

The surrounding staff watched in awe as their Lady Miko glowed in pink light.

Cowering at her purification powers, so did Inuyasha.

Kagome radiated her anger towards her fallen friend.

"_Inuyasha_," Kagome voiced deadly. Narrowing her eyes, she dared him to speak another insult at Sesshomaru. She made sure to pour out her aura to show her friend that she was not weak enough to be kept hostage.

Inuyasha sat frozen.

Silence filled the air.

After a few seconds, Inuyasha stood up from the ground and placed his Tetsusaiga back into its shield.

"Mind telling me what's going on then?" Inuyasha barked out as he crossed his arms.

Kagome's anger quickly vanished and was replaced with a smile. It seems her friend truly did mature during the span of a year.

Turning to look at Sesshomaru, Kagome asked, "Could we use the garden?"

"Do as you wish," he said before disappearing into the Castle, along with the rest of the staff.

Kagome strolled through the garden with Inuyasha, while explaining to him from the beginning of the truth behind the Shikon no Tama. She told him about Neikan, about how she became an ally to the Southern and Western Lords, and about how she was responsible for destroying Neikan.

"I knew something was up," Inuyasha remarked. "That's why I went to go find you in the village, only to see you gone!" He voiced with annoyance.

"How did you find out that I was in the Western Castle?" Kagome inquired out of curiosity. She didn't think Inuyasha could have found her through scent.

"Keh, I thought you'd be with that icicle or dirt face," Inuyasha said referring to Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"Uh, I kinda get why Kouga…but I thought you would suspect Sesshomaru to be the last person I'd be with," Kagome said truthfully. Inuyasha had never seen her interact or talk about Sesshomaru.

"I caught his scent around the well several times," Inuyasha revealed. Kagome stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes and jaws gaping.

"How come you never told me this?" Kagome exclaimed as she flung her arms into the air.

"I was gonna! I thought he was trying to kidnap you and use you to steal my Tetsusaiga! But he never did anything threatening! He was….just there. No need to tell you and make you freak out," Inuyasha explained back. Kagome furrowed her brows and tried to figure out what Sesshomaru was trying to do.

"Anyways, I got to go now that I know your safe," Inuyasha mumbled.

"What? I thought you would want to…" Kagome was trailed off as she remained shocked from Inuyasha's comment. She had thought that Inuyasha would wish to fight against Neikan.

"I promised Mia that I wouldn't get into any trouble," Inuyasha pouted as his ears flopped against his head.

"Mia?" Kagome said out loud, trying to figure out who this Mia was.

"Ya, my mate," Inuyasha exclaimed proudly. Suddenly, Inuyasha winced as his shoulder received a punch from Kagome.

"What was that for!?" Inuyasha yelled out while covering his injured shoulder.

"You didn't even invite me to your mating ceremony!?" Kagome yelled out just as loud.

"Well, if you STAYED at the VILLAGE, you would have received notice!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, right," Kagome remembered. Hearing Inuyasha mumbling to himself as he tried to soothe his injured arm, Kagome remembered her other friends.

"How are they?" Kagome asked with a quivering voice. She missed Sango, Miroku and Shippou so much.

"Sango and Miroku have already a child and Sango's pregnant with another," Inuyasha spoke softly, as he knew Kagome missed them. Kagome stared at the ground as she tried to hold back tears.

She truly missed her friends.

Her friends who were always beside her during battle.

"Make sure you visit us," Inuyasha voiced seriously. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and saw the apology for not fighting by her side and his sincere wish for her to be safe. A smile appeared upon her face and nodded confidently. She would defeat Neikan, and would visit her friends.

"I will, I promise," Kagome whispered gently to Inuyasha. Watching Inuyasha turn and head towards the Western Gates, she leaned against the tree that was right beside her.

"I'm glad," Kagome whispered into the empty garden. She was glad that she kept her friends from joining this battle. It was because they weren't involved that Sango and Miroku now have a baby, and Inuyasha is mated to another.

Though she missed her friends dearly, she knew they were happy. A smile grew on Kagome's lips as she let out a content sigh. Heading towards the Castle, Kagome's smile changed into a smirk as she marched towards Sesshomaru's study.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed loudly as she entered his study. She noticed him sitting at his desk with his brow raised at her loud entrance.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru inquired stoically.

"He left. His mate restricted him from joining any dangerous affairs," Kagome explained and giggled at Sesshomaru's attempt to hide the shock from this information.

"Inuyasha also told me something interesting," Kagome voiced mischievously as she positioned herself right in front of Sesshomaru's desk. Placing both her hands on his desk, she leveled her eyes to meet with his golden eyes.

Careful not to take her eyes away from him, Kagome said cautiously, "He told me that he smelt _your_ scent linger around _my_ well…Several times." Seeing no reaction from Sesshomaru, Kagome was a bit disappointed. She continued to stare him down, waiting to hear him respond. Seconds that felt like minutes passed by as Kagome began to grow impatient.

"Admit it! I sparked your curiosity!" Kagome blurted out in excitement. Her grin widened when she saw Sesshomaru stiffen at her comment. Hearing him release a defeated sigh, Kagome brimmed with victory.

"I knew it!" Kagome said while jumping around in joy. Then realizing something, Kagome stopped in her movements and asked, "You probably know about the well then…"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly in response.

"I was going to tell you about it myself," Kagome said in honesty. She trusted him and didn't wish to keep any secrets. So she had planned to tell him about everything. Observing his stoic mask to reveal shock at her confession, she decided to provide him with more information.

"I was born 500 years in the future. On my 16th birthday, a demon pulled me in through the well and took me back into this time," Kagome told him.

"The well takes you back and forth through time," Sesshomaru stated rather than questioned. It explained the reason for all her weird objects she had.

Kagome nodded her head and said, "But I can't go back home because I don't have the Shikon no Tama."

"What will happen when Neikan is defeated then?" Sesshomaru inquired, knowing that Kagome had informed him the truth behind the Shikon. The Shikon would not truly disappear until Neikan was destroyed.

"I will probably be stuck here," Kagome said while shrugging her shoulders. Since the Shikon no Tama allowed her to use the well, it would only be logical that she would not be able to go back to her era with the Shikon gone. Too deep in thought by Sesshomaru's question, she didn't notice the relieved expression flash across Sesshomaru's face.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru observed Kagome's deep blue eyes gazing back at him.

Her expression changed into one that held joy.

Her eyes filled with affection, caused his breath to still.

An enchanting smile graced her lips.

"Welcome home, Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru heard her soft voice say.

_Home_.

Warmth spread like fire within his chest.

_Home would always be where she was_.

Drowning in the warmth she made him feel, he let a smile appear upon his lips.

A true smile.

A smile that only revealed a portion of his love for her.

The pounding of two racing heart beats echoed within Sesshomaru's ear.

Noticing a dark crimson blush forming on Kagome's cheeks, she quickly covered her cheeks and ran out of his study room.

Left in his study alone, Sesshomaru leaned against his chair.

Remembering that Kagome assumed that curiosity had led him to her well, Sesshomaru released a light chuckle.

Curiosity?

Flashes of his first encounter with Kagome crossed his mind. He remembered her odd attire and her odd behavior. She was like no other human he had come across with in centuries.

Yes, it may have begun with curiosity.

But, the reason he came back to her well several times was reasons beyond mere curiosity.

Every time he went to observe her, he learned something new about her.

Her braveness; he first mistook as stupidity.

Her compassion; he witnessed her befriending humans, demons, and half-demons.

Her fiery passion; he noticed her habit of placing others before herself.

Her intelligence; he realized she was wise beyond any other human.

So…

When did his struggle begin?

His struggle to deny her entrance to his heart.

He did not know when it all started.

But he knew that right now, he loved the woman who captured his attention for six years.

He loved the nature of who she was; her nature he had witnessed.

**Author's Note: Sesshomaru has been watching Kagome for several years. Doesn't this sort of explain his not-so-cold-attitude-and-unconscious-wish-to-protect-her behavior from the first few chapters? If you haven't noticed this, you can always reread the first few chapters of when Kagome and Sesshomaru first meet.**

**Warning: Updates...may be posted a bit slowerrrrrrr! (Chapters from here on will be a bit harder to write)  
**

**Guest Reviewers: I can't Private Message (PM) the readers who guest review, so I wish to tell you "Thank you". Your reviews mean the world to me. And I am so glad that the "Masked Truth" has captured your attention so far. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The sound of rain drops pounding against the Castle windows echoed within the hallways.

Spring had arrived, and though it meant the budding of new life, it also called forth pouring rain.

It was the sound of raindrops that filled the silence in Sesshomaru's study room.

But, as the significant players for the upcoming battle against Neikan were too deep in thought, even the sound of rain was not heard.

Kagome furrowed her brow as she rummaged through her brain to think of the best battle tactics. Though she had read through piles of books on Battle Tactics from the study, she could not find anything useful. Kagome began pulling up the modern information on battle tactics she researched in her era.

Neikan was probably forming an army of hundreds if not thousands of manipulated demons. Kagome doubted that she could heal all of them with her power. So, this meant they would need to be brought down by becoming unconscious or, the last resort, death.

"I shall take the left, and Sesshomaru, you should take the right," Takashi said, breaking the tense silence within the study. Kagome watched as Takashi placed two black dots on the right and left of the army layout drawn on the map. The purple dot on the map represented the location Sesshomaru had found Neikan to be hiding in. It seemed like the plan was to march towards Neikan's location unknown and hours before reaching the clearing they had found, they would release their auras to alert Neikan. This would draw out Neikan to the clearing Sesshomaru planned to attack at. With Takashi and Sesshomaru placed on each side of the army that meant they planned to surround Neikan's soldiers.

"Then I will take center front position," Kagome voiced as she placed a pink dot in between the two black dots. She knew that she could heal a majority of Neikan's army and prevent more deaths if she was in the front.

"MY LORD!" Kagome jumped from the loud cry of a drenched soldier whom had just barged into the study.

The Western General growled at the rude soldier's behavior of barging in.

"F-forgive m-me! Bu-But i-it is urgent n-n-news!" the soldier explained in urgency.

"Speak," Sesshomaru voiced stoically.

Quickly bowing towards Sesshomaru, the soldier voiced desperately, "After my Lords instruction to remain and observe the enemy, I witnessed thousands of human soldiers marching towards the enemy's hideout. The skins on the human soldiers were all black, my Lord. I came rushing to report this to you soon after I witnessed this."

"Humans? Why would Neikan manipulate humans?" the Southern General taunted at what he thought was a foolish choice for Neikan to make.

_Don't you think the battle field would look prettier when we are both at our full strength…miko?_

Kagome remembered Neikan's words and cringed in disgust.

"More bloodshed," Kagome answered bitterly as she knew human's had a larger army of soldiers ready for battle compared to demon soldiers. Neikan truly planned to witness more innocent bloodshed in the upcoming battle. She noticed a clawed hand move her pink dot on the map to the far back of the army position. Looking up at the owner of the hand, she saw Sesshomaru's expression stone hard.

"What-" Kagome began to inquire his reasons for positioning her to the back of the army before getting cut off.

"You will remain in the back," Sesshomaru stated sharply.

"You can't do that!" Kagome retorted furiously.

"It is _my_ decision," Sesshomaru voiced crisply. Had Kagome been a demoness, she knew her eyes would be glowing red at the moment. Hot blood burned through her body and reached her cheeks. She was furious at his choice; his choice that would cause more innocent bloodshed.

"It is _my_ battle!" she voiced fiercely. This battle was happening because she made the mistake of wishing for the Shikon no Tama to disappear. It was her responsibility to destroy Neikan. Of course this was her battle. So, it didn't make sense for Sesshomaru to position her in the back!

She didn't want others to fight her battle.

She didn't want to be protected while others were risking their lives!

Ignoring Sesshomaru's glare, Kagome moved her pink dot back up to the front.

"Kagome," she heard Sesshomaru voiced in warning.

"The battle plan sounds good, but Neikan has not revealed his full powers yet. We will probably experience it during the battle against him. I hold the responsibility of destroying Neikan. So, I plan to seal Neikan with my soul if nothing works," Kagome informed. She had been considering this from the beginning, and knew that it would become a last resort choice. She could not allow thousands of soldiers to die for a cause she created by mistake.

A dangerous growl erupted within the study causing everyone but Kagome to shrink back in fear.

"You will not, and that is an order," Sesshomaru growled out ferociously as a flash of red appeared from his eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome pleaded, attempting to reason with him.

"No!" Sesshomaru roared, immediately shocking everyone in the room. Kagome stood frozen in shock at her first experience of seeing Sesshomaru show his anger.

Eyes switching from red to gold,

Lips revealing his fangs as he growled,

Green poison sinking into the desk,

Yes, Kagome had never seen him angry.

"Miko," Kagome heard his voice say dangerously, "That is an order." She knew the moment he called her 'Miko' that he was ordering her as her station. As Lord, she had to comply with his command. And he used her station to make her obey.

"Understood, _my Lord_," she gritted out each word bitterly. Kagome's clenched hand shook in rage as uncontrollable raw emotions seethed throughout her. Needing to get away from him, Kagome stiffly bowed and left the room.

"Leave," Sesshomaru voiced curtly right after Kagome left the study. Immediately, the two Generals bowed before rushing out of the room.

"Sesshomaru, you are being too overprotective of her. Why won't you just place her in the front? She is strong enough to handle her own fight!" Takashi voiced his frustrations at his cousin. He knew Kagome's nature was caring and protective of those she loved. Takashi knew more than ever that Kagome trained hard to defeat Neikan. Yet, to be placed in the back with the archers was like asking her to stay back and watch! It was cruel of Sesshomaru to place her in the back.

Sesshomaru didn't understand her at all.

Did he make a mistake to think that Sesshomaru would be better for Kagome?

"You don't deserve her," Takashi snarled out in anger.

Anger from Sesshomaru's foolish behavior.

Anger from knowing Kagome's feelings for Sesshomaru.

Anger from realizing Sesshomaru didn't deserve her feelings.

Noticing that his cousin was ignoring him, Takashi stormed out of the study. Hoping that fresh air would calm his anger, he walked towards the gardens.

"Brother!" Takashi turned to his sister with a scowl still on his face.

"What is wrong?" Kohana asked worriedly.

"Our cousin is being foolish! She wanted to be placed in the front of the army so that she can heal all the human soldiers before they are slaughtered! But our cousin immediately denied her of that! He doesn't understand her at all! She is strong enough to protect herself from demons, so of course she can handle humans! She's furious now because our cousin ordered her to obey!" Takashi ranted to his sister to get his own frustrations out.

"I assume you are referring to Kagome?" Kohana asked.

"Sister, I can't…I can't give her to him…" Takashi said with a hushed and pained voice to sister. Kohana watched with a heavy heart as her brother's face held confusion. She could tell that he was struggling with his choice of giving up on Kagome.

"Are you talking about Lord Sesshomaru?" asked a soft voice interrupted. Takashi finally noticed that there was another person beside his sister.

"Rin! I didn't know you were there. I apologize, this was not something a Lady should hear," Takashi said while slightly bowing towards Rin.

"Sesshomaru is just trying to protect Lady Kagome, Lord Takashi," Rin said ignoring Takashi's apology.

"Yes, yes, Rin. I know he is. But he is being too overprotective of her," Takashi responded with a frustrated sigh.

"Overprotective? How?" Rin asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side.

"He is preventing her from doing what she has prepared herself for, Rin. He is caging her from reaching her purpose and goal!" Takashi said heatedly as he felt his anger rise within him again.

He knew Kagome had made many promises for the upcoming battle.

And Sesshomaru had just destroyed her chance of keeping them.

Takashi knew this was tearing her apart.

"When Lady Kagome came to rescue me, I noticed that she relied on her barrier to defend and protect herself from the demons. But the moment the barrier broke, Lady Kagome was immediately wounded. If Lady Kagome were to be put in the front, she would be wounded easily because she cannot use her barrier against humans," Rin explained wisely.

Kohana watched painfully as her brothers expression was frozen.

"Yes, Lady Kagome has trained hard, but her strengths are not in face-to-face combat, especially when she relies on her barrier during those encounters. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru knew of this and did what he had to do," Rin added.

Kohana winced inwardly at Rin's innocent comment.

Silence weighed heavily in the air.

As minutes passed by with no answer from her brother, Kohana turned to face her brother and noticed him shaking. Thinking that he was crying, she placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. But, instead of tears falling down his face, Kohana saw a smile.

A chuckle sounded in the air.

Kohana looked to her brother with an "are-you-insane" expression. How could her brother be laughing in this situation? Her brother's chuckle only grew louder which soon turned into fits of laughter.

"You are right, Rin. It was wrong of me to say that Sesshomaru didn't understand her," Takashi finally said with a little chuckle as his laughter began to die down.

"I am the one who doesn't understand her at all," Takashi whispered as his chuckle immediately stopped.

Kohana observed her brother covering his eyes with a hand and knew he was hurting.

Her heart tightened at the sight of her brother's pain.

"Sesshomaru is the only one who deserves her after all," her brother voiced teasingly trying to cover up the piercing pain he felt behind his words.

In that moment, Takashi knew that Sesshomaru deserved her more, understood her more, cared for her more, and probably even loved her more.

More.

More than he could ever give her.

-The Study Room-

Though minutes passed by, Sesshomaru didn't notice that he had been rereading the same sentence for the past ten minutes.

He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but her.

He knew she was furious at him; for what he had done.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

The image of blood pouring down her body burned within his mind.

The memory of finding her wounded from rescuing Rin still sent his whole body into turmoil.

The inuyoukai was left alone in his study, thinking of her.

And though thoughts of her usually placed a smile on his face, this time he could not seem to smile.

The inuyoukai sat feeling torn in half.

Half of him was convinced he had done the right thing in order to protect her.

A gut wrenching pain tore through him at the thought of seeing her get hurt.

Yet, the other half mocked his selfishness of denying her plead.

Another pain pierced through him at the thought of her hating him.

_I plan to seal Neikan with my soul if nothing works_

Her words tormented the inuyoukai.

Clenching his hands, he knew he could not regret the choice he made.

He would rather have her live and hate him than lose her to death.

The thought of her presence gone from the face of the earth…

An anguished expression suddenly flashed across the inuyoukai's face.

Standing up from his seat, the inuyoukai walked out to the balcony.

Detecting the view of the Sakura Tree, a warm wind swept through carrying the scent of Sakura.

Inhaling the scent that was so similar to hers, the inuyoukai closed his eyes and tightened them shut.

"I made the right choice," the inuyoukai whispered into the wind.

Yet, the inuyoukai's words did not match the wistful expression painted upon his face as he stared at the Sakura Tree.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Thick clouds covered the sun only allowing rays of sunlight to shine through.

One of the rays of sunlight reflected onto Kagome's balcony.

There, leaning against the edge of her balcony, Kagome basked in the warmth of the light.

Warmth she had not felt in days.

It had been exactly a week since her argument with Sesshomaru and she stayed within her room the whole time.

She had no desire to bump into him.

Even if a week had passed, Kagome still felt the same level of anger rise within her at the thought of what Sesshomaru did.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Kagome said thinking it to be either Kohana or Rin. They were the only two companies she had during her hiding. Hearing the door creak open, she turned around to see Takashi enter into her room.

"Takashi?" Kagome breathed out in surprise at his sudden appearance. Noting a sheepish smile appear on his face, Kagome wondered why he didn't visit her earlier.

"I haven't seen you all week," Kagome said pretending to sound serious

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Takashi apologized playfully, aware that Kagome was only kidding. But truthfully, Takashi did feel sorry. Had he demanded to support Kagome by placing her in the front, he could have endangered her. His choice could have caused her injury or worse, death. So, he couldn't bring himself to see Kagome for a week. Not after realizing that he didn't deserve her at all.

"Ah, I remember you wished to tell me something. I'm sorry for leaving you back then," Kagome said as she remembered Takashi had wished to tell her something before she ran off to find Sesshomaru.

"Oh, that?" Takashi said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell me, I promise not to jump down the balcony or something," Kagome teased. Takashi's nervousness disappeared as he released a chuckle.

"I wanted to tell you that I will always be a loyal friend. No matter what," Takashi said honestly as the thought of remaining by her side as just a friend felt less painful. A tender smile grew on his lips at the realization.

"Me too, Takashi. No matter what," Kagome voiced seriously as she stared into his silver eyes.

He could let her go now.

Yes, he would for he knew there was another who could give her everything.

"Now then, are you still mad at Sesshomaru?" Takashi asked with a smirk. Kagome's cheeks grew red from the anger that rose within her.

"Don't even speak of that man!" Kagome snapped out.

"Well, you can't really stay mad at him for too long. He was only trying to protect you," Takashi pointed out.

"Humph, protect? More like strip me of the opportunity to fight!" Kagome blurted out in frustration.

"You can't even protect yourself, Kagome," Takashi's voice suddenly said sternly. Observing Kagome stiffen at his comment, he continued, "Your barrier can't protect you from humans."

Kagome bit her lips shut for she knew Takashi was correct.

She knew this and knew she was just blaming Sesshomaru for it.

Tears of frustration began to swell in her blue eyes.

"I know, Takashi," Kagome whispered painfully. But even if she knew this, it didn't lessen the pain of knowing she was useless now. All her training to be useful in the battle against Neikan had been pointless.

Takashi ruffled the top of her head and caused her hair to look disheveled.

"The soldiers who remain in the back actually protect the people in the front," Kagome heard Takashi say wisely as she tried to look past the strands of hair that blocked her view of Takashi.

"They see the bigger picture of the battle, and then know how to protect the soldiers at the front," Takashi explained.

_Though archers remain in the back during a war, their weapons are most powerful in defeating the majority of the opposing enemy_

Kagome remembered what Sesshomaru had told her.

She had forgotten.

Her anger had kept her from remembering.

She remembered her promise to find her own strength.

Even if she wasn't in the front where she would have easier access to heal the human soldiers, she would find another way from the back.

"I've been foolish, haven't I?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Pretty much," Takashi teased playfully. Kagome smirked at his comment and punched his arm.

"Thank you," Kagome said towards her dear friend.

"Hurry and make up with him," Takashi said.

"You love him, don't you?" Kagome's eyes widened at his comment.

"H-how did y-you-" Kagome stuttered in surprise.

During that time Sesshomaru left, Kagome struggled to understand her feelings. The hole that continued to grow within her heart as Sesshomaru's absence prolonged. It took her a month to finally accept that she was in love with him. And it took her another month to realize her feelings ran deeper than she felt for Inuyasha.

But it was because she loved him that his order to position her in the back had hurt so much.

It made her realize that she was so weak.

Too weak to stand by his side and fight.

Too weak to support him.

Just too weak.

"I could tell. You always had a faraway look during the time Sesshomaru was gone from the Castle. It was like you couldn't function without him," Takashi lightly joked.

Kagome's cheeks turned dark red.

Chuckling at Kagome's embarrassment, Takashi then turned to leave her room.

-Outside the Room-

"I know you are there, Sister," Takashi voiced the moment he closed the door to Kagome's room.

He saw his sister nervously peak from behind a wall.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Sister," Takashi said with a smirk. But as he scented tears in the air, his smirk quickly faltered. Takashi watched as tears flowed down his sister's face.

Softening his eyes towards her, he said, "It is less painful. Do not worry too much."

Nodding her head, Kohana tried to stop the flow of tears trailing down her cheeks.

"You knew too, didn't you?" Takashi said as he continued, "That our cousin needs Kagome more than I."

Nodding her head again, she stopped trying to wipe away her tears as they only began to pour down harder.

Seeing that his Sister agreed with his decision to let Kagome go, he felt relieved.

"Then that is enough," Takashi whispered gently as he smiled a smile that was no longer forced. Patting his sister's head, they walked away from Kagome's room.

-Kagome's Room-

Left alone on the balcony, Kagome raised her closed eyes towards the sky.

Inhaling the smell of spring, Kagome filled her lungs with fresh air.

The anger within her seemed to no longer exist.

"Shall we take a walk outside to celebrate?" Kagome whispered to herself as she exited her room she had confined herself in for a week.

Finally outside the Western Castle, Kagome noticed that the thick clouds had cleared up.

Sunshine showered upon the blooming flowers and trees.

Everything seemed to shine in her eyes.

Knowing that it was time for the Sakura blossoms to fall, she began to head towards a certain tree.

Reaching her favourite spot, the Sakura Tree, Kagome halted in her steps.

Sesshomaru stood staring at the Sakura Tree.

She mentally kicked herself for not realizing his aura.

Discovering that he had not realized her presence, she quietly backed away. Though she was no longer angry at Sesshomaru, she didn't think she was ready to apologize for her rude behavior just yet.

But as she was about to turn away, Kagome noticed something different about him.

A slight slouch.

A tired gaze.

A crease between his brows.

Though he appeared perfect to others, Kagome's heart twisted at the sight of his silent pain.

Kagome watched as he brought a clawed hand to rest upon the Sakura Tree trunk.

His bangs created a shadow that hid his golden eyes.

His jaw clenched.

Swiftly, a gust of warm wind swept through the clearing Kagome stood. Closing her eyes at the strong wind that passed by, she opened them to witness golden eyes staring into hers. Shock was quickly replaced with guilt as she noticed his golden eyes filled with sorrow.

Kagome felt her heart wither in a crushing pain.

She had never meant to cause his eyes to look like that.

She never wanted to hurt him.

Feeling her feet move on their own, they lead her closer towards him.

"I'm sorr-"

"Why do you place yourself in danger?" Sesshomaru asked as if that question had been tormenting him for weeks. Kagome heard the agonizing pain voiced behind his words

Without another thought, Kagome walked straight up to him and placed her hand against his cheek.

Kagome watched in shock as the rest of Sesshomaru's stoic mask crumbled away.

"Do you want me to suffer knowing that you are gone?"

'Suffer?' a small voice rang in Kagome's mind.

Kagome felt her heart beat pound loudly against her chest.

'He would suffer if I were to…?'

She quickly tried to push down the soaring feeling of hope; hope that he could think of her as more than a friend. Struggling to quiet her heart, Kagome didn't notice Sesshomaru closing in. Suddenly, Kagome felt a heavy weight upon her shoulder. Turning to the side, she saw Sesshomaru's forehead resting upon her shoulder.

Kagome had never seen him so worn out, so vulnerable.

Had her suggestion to seal Neikan with her soul cause him such torture?

Giving up on her attempt to quiet her pounding heart, Kagome began to stroke through his silky silver hair for the first time. She hoped it would help erase the pain she saw him express. Entangling her fingers between thick locks of his hair, she reveled in the feeling of his beautiful hair.

After a while Kagome heard Sesshomaru sigh.

The weight on her shoulder lifted.

She felt her heart skip a beat as Sesshomaru grasped her right hand. Quickly looking up at him in question, she met with passion filled golden eyes.

Feeling a cold string around her right wrist, Kagome looked down to see a silver chain bracelet that held a beautiful blue crescent moon.

"A courting gift, should you accept," Kagome heard Sesshomaru voice.

Inhaling sharply, time seemed to pause for Kagome.

She couldn't help but stare at the bracelet in awe.

Had she heard his comment correctly?

Was it possible for someone she loved to love her back?

Looking into his golden eyes, she saw sincerity.

The doubt her heart whispered vanished.

Eyes filled with sincerity soon changed into unease and nervousness.

Kagome smiled as she realized he was waiting for her response.

Feeling a surge of warmth overflow within her, Kagome embraced him.

"Yes," Kagome whispered overjoyed.

But then it hit her.

She realized why Sesshomaru looked hurt by her words; her words of using her soul to seal Neikan.

Had Sesshomaru said he would die for a cause, Kagome knew she would have felt heartbroken.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru, sensing her distress, pulled back from the embrace and began wiping away her tears.

Portraying her apology through her eyes, Kagome gazed into his.

"I've hurt you," Kagome whispered in anguish.

Sesshomaru's gaze softened towards Kagome. Unable to resist, he bent down to kiss away a tear that had been trailing down her cheek. Noting a blush forming on her cheek, Sesshomaru smirked.

"Now you know," he said, knowing that Kagome would never intentionally try to hurt him.

As another breeze of warm wind swept through the clearing, the Sakura Blossoms chose to fall from the tree.

Captivated by its beauty, Kagome watched in awe as the Sakura Blossoms danced around them.

As the Sakura Blossoms fell, the pain around her heart seemed to have vanished. Closing her eyes Kagome inhaled deeply, hoping to catch a hint of what Sakura's smelt like.

Sesshomaru had not once turn his gaze away from her.

Enraptured by her beauty, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Gaining her attention and blush, Sesshomaru said devotedly, "Kagome, stay by my side forever."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome voiced breathlessly from shock.

"Know that I am courting you to make you my mate. The Lady of the Western Lands," Sesshomaru said gently as he brushed his hand along her cheek.

Kagome felt her heart soar from his confession. Though she did not hear him say it, she saw his love for her through his expressive eyes.

She knew at that moment that she was the first to see so much of him, all of him.

"I will, Sesshomaru. I will stay by your side," Kagome said passionately as she expressed all her joy through her smile and twinkling eyes.

Cupping her cheeks, Sesshomaru leaned closer towards her until his lips brushed against hers. And ever so tenderly, he kissed her as if she was the most precious thing to him.

Kagome felt her heart breaking at the tenderness of his kiss. To have not noticed how much he loved her. For his kiss proved to her how much and more he desired and cherished her.

Deepening the kiss, Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Passion burned through his veins at the taste of her soft lips.

Drowning in her scent of Sakura, he couldn't seem to have enough of her.

Sesshomaru knew that she would be the only one.

The only one he would ever love.

Silently, the Sakura Tree heard the inuyoukai's heart felt vow to his miko.

And silently, thousands of Sakura Blossoms whirled around the two as if the Sakura Tree was blessing their love.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your review is cherished.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The sun shined brightly in the sky to bring life to the start of a new day.

Entangled in sheets of silk on her bed, Kagome winced at the bright light that shined through her room window.

In hopes to block out the sunlight, Kagome covered her eyes with her right hand.

Feeling a cold chain against her face caused her to blink open her drowsy eyes.

She saw the bracelet around her wrist as she lifted her right hand upwards.

Blinking her eyes as she stared at the bracelet.

Kagome's drowsiness began to disappear.

"It wasn't a dream," Kagome whispered with a smile. Bringing the bracelet closer to her, she placed a kiss upon the blue crescent moon. Letting out a squeal, Kagome rolled around in her bed along with the entangled blankets. But, she did not realize she had already been lying near the edge of the bed.

_THUD_

"Omph," Kagome breathed out from the impact of the ground. She lay sprawled on the floor, followed by several blankets.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Kagome heard someone ask worriedly. Digging her way out of the pile of blankets on top of her, she made her way out to see Kohana's worry replaced with a hint of amusement.

"I'm good!" Kagome exclaimed still excited that her encounter with Sesshomaru hadn't been a dream.

"So, what brings you to my room?" Kagome asked curiously since she rarely had any visitors early in the morning.

"I was on my way to see you to confirm if the rumors were true," Kohana said in a doubtful voice.

"What rumors?" Kagome asked nonchalantly while brushing her hair to look presentable.

"That you are courting Sesshomaru!" Kohana blurted out eagerly.

"Wow, rumors travel fast," Kagome murmured dryly to herself.

"It's true!? It's true, Kagome?" Kohana voiced in a high pitch tone from the excitement.

Kagome lifted her right hand to show Kohana the blue crescent moon bracelet as proof.

Kagome was almost tempted to cover her ears at the sound of Kohana's squeal. She watched in amusement as her dear friend flapping her arms around wildly in excitement. Kohana rushed to hug Kagome in a tight embrace.

She was so happy for her friend, so happy.

"So, you have to tell me everything!" Kohana squeaked as she pulled away from the embrace to stare at Kagome.

Kagome laughed nervously and tried to think of an excuse to get her out of telling Kohana what happened between her and Sesshomaru. She doubted that Sesshomaru would want his confession to be broadcasted around the entire Castle. And although Kohana was a dear friend to her, she could be a bit talkative.

"I actually promised to meet Sesshomaru soon, so maybe next time?" Kagome said nervously, hoping that Kohana wouldn't detect her lie.

"Oh! Yes! Of course! You must be dying to see him!" Kohana voiced in delight.

"Yup," Kagome answered while changing into her haori.

"But I want to hear the details after," Kagome saw Kohana's eyes twinkle in mischief before she left the room. Releasing a sigh, Kagome knew she would have to think of some way to avoid telling Kohana everything.

Feeling bad about lying that she was going to meet Sesshomaru, Kagome headed towards his study.

Glancing at the magnificent door, Kagome then slightly pushed it to peak through and see if Sesshomaru was busy.

Seeing through the crack that Sesshomaru was busy reading through piles of scrolls on his desk, Kagome decided to just leave.

Turning away, she was just about to walk away when she felt the doors behind her open wide.

"Eep!" Kagome squeaked as she felt an arm wrap around her stomach as it pulled her inside the study.

"Spying on me now?" Kagome felt him say into her ear. Her heart beat paced faster as she felt his arm tighten around her stomach and pulled her back closer towards his chest.

"N-no, I was just checking up on y-you," Kagome stuttered as she sensed him close enough to feel his breath tingle against her neck. She began to feel his lips brush against her neck, and tried to calm herself by changing the topic.

"I thought yesterday was a dream. But then I woke up to see that the bracelet was still on my wrist," Kagome whispered nervously to him. Hearing Sesshomaru let out a soothing growl, Kagome began to relax and lean her back closer into his chest. But, she stiffened again as she felt his fang lightly nipping her collar bone.

Drugged by her scent, Sesshomaru wanted to mark her right then.

He knew that he would have trouble controlling his desire to keep away from her. After hearing her accept his courting proposal, it was as if something within him broke free. An accumulation of emotions and desires she stirred up within him seemed to have broken free from his reign of control. Now that there were no longer any barriers to control his feelings for her, he would not hold back. But, sensing another presence closing in, he guessed it would be appropriate to mark her at a later time.

Kagome's cheeks were as red as a tomato the moment she felt Sesshomaru kiss her neck. She didn't think her heart could handle anymore.

"My Lor-" Kagome watched in horror as Goro stood in front of the wide open doors.

With his mouth hanging wide open and eyes switching to look from Sesshomaru to Kagome, Goro looked stupefied. Too embarrassed to look at Goro any longer, Kagome turned around to hide her face in Sesshomaru's chest.

Kagome's movement had caused Sesshomaru to look up slowly at Goro with a stoic mask. Raising a brow at the surprised soldier, Sesshomaru voiced coolly, "Leave." Amusement shined through his eyes as Sesshomaru watched the soldier failing to compose himself and scramble away.

Sesshomaru looked down at his intended mate as she began to hit his chest in embarrassment.

"You knew he was approaching! You could have stopped or warned me!" Kagome pouted still red cheeked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded as he didn't wish for her to know that he could no longer control his body when around her.

"Goro is going to tell the entire Castle," Kagome groaned.

Sesshomaru lifted her chin to look at him and said, "The Castle should know who their future Lady is."

Burying her face into his haori, Kagome felt her heart race.

She couldn't believe this was the same Sesshomaru she knew.

She recalled that he once hated it when she noticed his weak or vulnerable state.

Goro had just seen them intimate, and Sesshomaru didn't mind having that being broadcasted throughout the Castle!?

The same Sesshomaru that hated revealing emotion or feeling?

"My intended mate," Sesshomaru announced acknowledging who she was to him.

The moment those words fell from the inuyoukai's lips, both the inuyoukai and miko realized something as they were in each others embrace.

She had changed him, the inuyoukai thought.

Ah, she had broken through his ice, the miko thought.

Yes, the inuyoukai's heart that was once surrounded in ice had finally melted.

Feeling loved, Kagome lifted her face and gently, but quickly, placed a kiss upon his lips.

Kagome giggled as she caught him by surprise and revealed a shy smile.

"I suggest you leave, unless you want the General to see me devour you," Kagome heard his voice say deeply. Sensing the General's approach, Kagome released a light squeak before running out of the study. She made sure to cover her red cheeks as she ran past the General and reached her room.

"My Lord," the General stated as he arrived at the study.

"So many interruptions," Sesshomaru murmured dryly.

"My Lord?" the General asked, thinking he had heard his Lord murmur something.

"What is it, General," Sesshomaru voiced with indifference.

Bowing, the General informed, "The soldiers are ready for departure at your command."

"We shall leave tomorrow at dawn. Inform Takashi and Kagome," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, My Lord," the General replied and left the study.

Though he wished to stay in the Castle with his intended a bit longer, Sesshomaru knew that he could not mate Kagome until the battle against Neikan was finished.

And he wanted to mark Kagome as soon as possible.

Releasing a low growl in annoyance, Sesshomaru cursed the upcoming battle against Neikan for it prevented him from marking his intended any sooner.

He had perfected patience, yet when it came to Kagome he became very impatient.

-The Next Morning-

Kagome passed through busy soldiers running to their places, other soldiers chattering, and some sharpening their weapons. In the sea of soldiers, Kagome could still easily find Sesshomaru. Standing tall in his armor, Kagome remembered all the times she thought of him as ruthless in his armor. Assessing his stoic expression, Kagome recalled how his stoic mask had once made her feel that he was unapproachable.

How different their circumstances have become.

The moment Sesshomaru turned to meet her gaze, Kagome saw his stoic mask soften to reveal tenderness behind his eyes.

How different their relationship had grown into.

Realizing that Sesshomaru already had a firm grip around her waist, Kagome said, "I need to get back to my position, Sesshomaru."

"I think not," Sesshomaru voiced with a hint of amusement.

"And why not?" Kagome huffed.

"Being apart from you for two months was enough. You will travel with me until we reach Neikan's location," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Fine," Kagome voiced in annoyance to cover up her beating heart. She secretly was relieved that she would be able to spend more time with Sesshomaru before the battle.

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome in amusement, for he could clearly hear her heart racing.

Her angry cover up was a total failure.

He couldn't wipe away the growing smirk on his face at her adorable action.

Kagome knew that it would take three days to reach the location. Neikan's hideout was closer than the Southern Castle. And since a large number of soldiers were following, they were required to walk all the way to the location.

"Will we be resting during the night?" Kagome asked hoping that she did not have to walk through the night.

"We cannot afford to be tired during battle," Sesshomaru stated, knowing that Kagome would understand that they would be resting during the night.

Hours had passed by as Kagome walked in the front of the army by Sesshomaru's side. Watching the trees pass by, it reminded her of the times she traveled with Inuyasha. As the sun was blocked by the thick bushes of leaves, only small rays of sunlight were able to shine through the forest Kagome walked. The path in front of her was covered in beams of light reflected in different directions.

Soon, Kagome noticed that the beams of light grew dimmer and dimmer. Looking to the sky that was mostly covered by leaves, she noted that night had arrived. A large clearing came into view, and Kagome knew that Sesshomaru had planned to stay the night here.

"You will find a spring in that direction," Kagome heard Sesshomaru inform her as he pointed towards a path.

Sending him a smile of gratitude, Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and headed to the direction Sesshomaru pointed out. A giggle slipped past her lips as she realized how different both brothers were. She remembered that Inuyasha could never understand why she wished to take a bath daily. Rolling her eyes, she recalled how Inuyasha would always complain about her baths before finally letting her go.

Slipping into the spring, Kagome closed her eyes to concentrate on the upcoming battle. She knew she would have to find another way to support Sesshomaru from the back.

But how?

Lifting her right arm to level with her eyes, she glanced at the blue crescent moon. She could not use her soul to seal Neikan, for the sake of Sesshomaru she had sworn not to. Kagome also knew that Midoriko never intended for her to make another Shikon no Tama.

Releasing a confused sigh, Kagome flopped her arm back under the water. Resting her head against the grass edge, she relaxed her tense body and rid thoughts of Neikan from her mind. Instead, the feeling of Sesshomaru's fang against her collar bone caused an up roaring heat through her. Quickly sitting upright, Kagome blushed as she covered her collarbone with a hand.

'His intended mate,' Kagome remembered him calling her that.

Her heart full from love pounded against her chest.

Feeling the fast pace rhythm of her heart, it was all Kagome could hear.

_Thump Thump Thump_

It still felt like everything was just a dream.

_Thump_

Decades would be spent by his side.

_Thump_

Little by little, she would come to understand him best.

_Thump_

And she knew, she would love him the most.

'Mate,' a voice rang through her mind as she began to like the name. She wondered what would happen if she said that out loud to Sesshomaru.

Trying to calm her beating heart, Kagome placed a hand above her heart.

Suddenly noticing her skin feeling wrinkly from staying too long in the spring, Kagome head back to camp.

Kagome tried to remember the last time she slept under the night sky. What was once so normal for her, now became a rare occasion. Seeing that Sesshomaru was busy discussing battle affairs with the General, Kagome pulled out her old sleeping bag she used during her travels with Inuyasha. Positioning the sleeping bag near an ancient tree, Kagome slipped in between the blanket and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Deep into the night, the moon positioned itself above the camp site as the stars remained scattered across the night sky.

As the camp became hushed and the fire dimmed, the soldiers watched from the corner of their eye's as their Lord sat against the tree where his Lady was asleep.

Sesshomaru was fully aware of the eyes upon him, but paid no attention to it. His focus was on his intended's scrunched brows. A ghost like smile appeared as he noticed a strand of hair was tickling her nose. Careful not to wake her, Sesshomaru brushed away the strand of hair and gently tucked it behind her ear.

The gentle sound of her breathing,

The scent of Sakura,

The rhythm of her heart beat all seemed to lull him.

Sesshomaru found it fascinating that her presence alone seemed to relax him.

His sanctuary.

She was his sanctuary.

At that moment, it was as if a heavy burden had been lifted off of his chest.

And unknown burden that he had been carrying by himself for decades.

He now had a place where he could find rest.

**Author's Note: By "Slower Updates", this author meant one, two, or three days before another updated chapter. What are your thoughts on this chapter, dear readers?**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

-The Second Day-

Kagome fell into step with Sesshomaru beside her.

She noted that Sesshomaru kept a pace where she could remain beside him.

Not too fast to be in front, not too slow to lag behind.

Looking at the path in front of her, Kagome visualized a faded image of Inuyasha's back turned towards her. Kagome only remembered watching him march forward while Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou would always walk beside her.

He was always in front.

Never turning back until necessary.

Watching Inuyasha's image fade, Kagome turned to stare at Sesshomaru.

His eyes that were looking straight ahead sensed her stare and glanced at her in the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru saw a bright smile of her face and raised a brow in question at her sudden cheerfulness.

Kagome giggled at Sesshomaru's confused expression. But she couldn't tell him what she just realized right now; not when hundreds of demons could listen to their conversation.

Quickly, time passed by as the sun set for the day and replaced with the moon.

Kagome quietly slipped away from the camp site the soldiers were resting for the night. She wanted to meditate a little before their battle with Neikan tomorrow morning. Finding a smooth flat rock along a river, Kagome sat down and placed a barrier around her. Riding all of the distracting thoughts, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her powers.

_I see you_.

Kagome heard a distant voice snicker.

Frowning at the sound of the voice, Kagome tried to concentrate on her powers again.

Suddenly, the image of wrist reapers slicing through thousands of demons flashed in her dark vision.

Blood.

So much blood was pouring out onto the floor.

Kagome watched in horror as the image of Neikan's evil smile burned into her mind.

Breaking away from her meditation, Kagome gasped for air to fill her lungs.

Cold sweat dripped down her forehead at the fear that coursed through her.

With trembling hands, Kagome covered her mouth in hopes to keep in a horrified scream.

How was Neikan able to get into her head?

Knowing that Naraku had the ability to enter into people's minds, Kagome wondered if Neikan had done the same.

Was it just her imagination?

Confusion clouded her thoughts.

Yet, believing that it was only her imagination seemed to calm her fears.

"It's just my imagination," Kagome whispered to herself to soothe her tremble. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome focused on taking in deep breathes.

"Kagome," the deep voice called out, helping her fears slowly fade away. Kagome looked up from her sitting position to see Sesshomaru express his worry.

"I'm fine," Kagome voiced softly making sure that she didn't worry Sesshomaru any further.

Though Sesshomaru knew she was not telling him the truth, he didn't point it out seeing as how she didn't wish to discuss it. Sesshomaru sensed her stand up and embrace him tightly. Scenting a hint of fear still lingering around her, he ran his hand through her hair knowing that it always seemed to comfort her.

After a while, Sesshomaru heard her sigh in content and knew that whatever was bothering her was not an issue now.

"You know, I've been comparing my travels with Inuyasha to our travel the past few days," Kagome told Sesshomaru. Feeling his hand pause in the midst of stroking her hair, Kagome said tenderly, "And I realized that you care for me a lot."

He knew that she loved to bath and stay clean, so he informed her where the spring was the moment they stopped to make camp.

He knew she needed to rest during the night, so he had the army rest every night when Kagome was aware that the soldiers were able to march three days straight without needing rest.

And he allowed her to walk by his side.

Though human, Kagome learned a little about demon customs. And she knew that walking side by side with a demon meant that they thought of him/her as an equal.

It was rare for a woman to be seen as an equal in the feudal era. But, Sesshomaru knew she hated being treated any less than an equal.

Lifting her gaze upwards, blue eyes met with golden ones.

It was these subtle things she noticed him doing that helped her realize he cared.

"I've been caught," Sesshomaru said quietly with a slight smile. Seeing her expression filled with love, he felt his heart lurch at the beautiful sight. Her lips then captured his focus. Unable to divert his eyes away from her lips, he brushed a finger along the shape of her lips.

"Mate," Sesshomaru heard the word slip past her lips. Ripping his eyes from her lips, he stared at her in surprise.

The sound of her voice calling him mate extracted the air out of him, leaving him breathless.

Tremors of heated blood shook him to the core.

"You should get used to hearing me call you mate, Sesshomaru," Kagome teased playfully as she noticed the effect she had on him when calling him 'mate'.

Shaking from the shock, but still feeling the emotions course through him, Sesshomaru muttered, "I doubt it."

"Ma-" Just as Kagome was about to say the word again to help him get used to the name, she felt his hand cover her mouth.

"I forbid you to call me that until the mating ceremony," Sesshomaru voiced hoarsely.

Marking her now began to seem like a tempting option.

Catching the flicker of red in Sesshomaru's eyes, Kagome guessed that she had pushed him to his limit. Smirking in her mind, Kagome knew the fun she would have of watching the effects she could bring out within him.

Nodding her head innocently, she didn't realize that Sesshomaru could see the mischief she was planning twinkling in her eyes.

Silently sighing in defeat, Sesshomaru slowly shook his head with a smirk.

Life would never be boring with her.

Kagome grasped for Sesshomaru's hand and led him to sit with her against a tree trunk. Leaning her head against his broad shoulder, Kagome looked up at the sky that was filled with stars.

Recalling the image of Neikan covered in blood sent a shiver of fear crawling down her back. Sensing her fear, Sesshomaru silently ran his hand through her hair.

"Do you think we will win?" Kagome finally whispered her insecurities to Sesshomaru. Understanding the reason for her fear, Sesshomaru replied confidently, "Yes."

"But?" Kagome added in as she knew there was more to his answer.

"But, we will face consequences," he voiced the truth stoically. Scenting sorrow surround her aura, Sesshomaru continued, "There are always consequences during battle, Kagome."

"I know, I know. But my heart keeps searching for other ways so that no one is injured," Kagome said as a dazed look reflected her deep thoughts. She knew her hopes sounded silly to Sesshomaru for he had seen many wars during his long life. Kagome, on the other hand, had only seen many small battles against demons during her travel with Inuyasha.

It would be massacring thousands of human soldiers who are just manipulated by Neikan. Was there no way to prevent this? Stop this?

Kagome's comment reminded him of her pure heart.

Her pure heart that cared for the other opposing side.

It was times like this that caused worry to grow at the thought of her doing something irrational.

Sesshomaru knew for the years of sparring with Inuyasha that Kagome would jump in for Inuyasha and endanger her life for the sake of another.

Part of him was relieved that he had placed her in the back, but worry still ate at him knowing that it wouldn't stop her.

"You can't-" the worry of her rethinking to seal Neikan with her soul caused him to unconsciously slip out the words. Feeling the weight of her head lifted from his shoulder, Sesshomaru turned to glance at her.

"I won't, Sesshomaru," Kagome cut him off as she knew she was worrying Sesshomaru.

"I promise I won't," Kagome voiced sternly to assure him. Truth shined from her eyes, which eased Sesshomaru's worry. Softening his gaze towards her, Sesshomaru pulled her on top of his lap and held her close to his heart.

"Sleep," Sesshomaru ordered, knowing that his intended needed rest for tomorrow.

Kagome grasped Sesshomaru's hand with both her hands and brought it above her heart.

The two lovers rested within each other's embrace.

Her head placed near his heart,

And his hand placed above her heart.

Both silently expressing their love for one another.

As the scent of sweet Sakura covered the clearing, the inuyoukai held onto his intended tightly.

Tightly as if she would vanish from his arms.

-The Third Day-

Dark clouds covered the blue sky and sun, blocking the sunlight from shining through.

Darkness hovered over the land in preparation for the battle.

It was as if the heavens knew that there should not be any sunlight or warmth.

Not when innocent blood would cover the lands.

Kagome stood positioned in the back with the archers. She could no longer see Sesshomaru from the far back. The army marched for another hour or so before reaching a hill. Kagome knew that she would be able to see the entire battle from on top of the hill for the battle would take place below.

Suddenly feeling the soldiers release their aura to alert Neikan, Kagome held onto her bow tightly.

In a matter of minutes, Kagome heard it.

She heard Neikan's insane laughter.

He had arrived.

She could not see anything yet because the army had yet to charge downwards, but she could feel the air fill with intensity.

Something was wrong.

Something felt very wrong.

Noticing that the army began to move down the hill, Kagome finally reached to top of the hill.

There, she witnessed the scene that confirmed her anxiety.

At the top of the hill, Kagome was able to see that the bottom held a clearing surrounded by thick trees.

But the clearing was filled with thousands of human soldiers covered in black skin.

_Thousands_.

More manipulated soldiers than she had estimated.

Spotting Neikan at the back of his army, Kagome brimmed with anger.

'He plans to sit and watch the show, eh?' Kagome thought angrily.

Her heart seethed in outrage.

But at the same time, sorrow sank in as she witnessed helplessly at the thousands of manipulated humans that would die.

In the distance, the sound of thunder resounded followed by a flash of lightening.

It seemed like a sign that the heavens were angry.

Angry that so many innocent lives would die in cold blood.

And Kagome couldn't help but sink further in despair as she knew…

It was all her fault.

The sound of thunder trembled through the ground.

Dark clouds flashing with lightening surrounded the clearing.

The battle had begun.

**Author's Note: And so, the final battle has approached. I hope you are excited for the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

A gruesome cry resounded in the clearing as thousands of human soldiers charged towards the demon army.

Eyes white.

Skin black as coal.

Body movements like a puppet.

The manipulated humans looked like lifeless body shells.

As the human soldiers charged up the hill, a bright glowing arrow landed in front of the army. Brainless manipulated humans ignored the glowing arrow planted in the ground and continued onwards. But the moment any human soldier passed the arrow, they fell to the floor unconscious and healed of their black skin. Rows of human soldiers automatically tumbled to the floor, yet the soldiers from behind continued onwards. Finally, the arrow cracked at the amount of soldiers surging forward like animals.

A howl resounded in the air which caused the Western soldiers to charge towards the enemy.

First blood was shed.

Blood dripped down Sesshomaru's sword as he cut down Neikan's puppets.

So many.

There were so many humans.

The human soldiers looked just like puppets.

Nothing alive, nothing human.

Yet, the moment they were cut down their cries of pain made Kagome realize how alive they were.

Cries tore through the battlefield from countless directions.

Each cry seemed to pierce through her heart.

Helplessness sent waves of panic through Kagome's body as she fired her arrows to heal some of the human soldiers before they could be cut down. But there were too many.

Did Neikan truly just choose human soldiers to witness blood?

From the top of the hill, Kagome saw their army easily cutting through Neikan's army. As she squint her eyes, Kagome saw Neikan still smirking.

Something was wrong.

Something was going to happen.

Kagome stood frozen as she saw thousands of tentacles erupt from the ground and attach to the backs of the human soldiers. Dark miasma flowed from the tentacles and into the human soldiers causing them to emit a demonic aura.

Suddenly, the game changed.

Kagome observed with shock as the human soldiers cut down several of their soldiers. Neikan was using a similar skill as hers to empower his puppets. Confusion and fear raced through her mind as she tried to figure out how this was happening. How was Neikan able to learn the same technique she had come up with? Searching through the battlefield, Kagome's eyes found Neikan.

Red eyes glowed behind his mask and looked straight at her.

_I see you._

Kagome heard Neikan voice playfully in her head.

It hadn't been her imagination.

The voice and image she saw at the spring hadn't been her imagination.

Neikan had truly entered into her mind.

_Thank you for the little tip, Miko._

_His_ voice echoed into her mind.

Desperately, Kagome aimed her arrow towards the ground the human soldiers stood on. But Kagome felt a surging sensation of dread as she noticed her arrows no longer healed the miasma. Dropping her bow and arrow, she realized she needed to use more amounts of her power and be within close distance to her target. Fear gripped tightly around her heart as it whispered words of how useless she had become.

_How will your dog react as his army is torn down by mere humans?_

Neikan's voice rang in her head.

Hearing his hysterical laughter, Kagome covered her ears with trembling hands.

Immobilized by intense fear, Kagome didn't notice a human soldier closing in on her.

"My Lady!" Snapping her head at the sound, Kagome saw Goro block the sword that was aimed for her heart.

"Goro," Kagome breathed out in relief to see someone she was familiar with. Watching the human soldier fall to the ground, Kagome noticed the tentacle attached to the fallen soldier vanish. Relief was quickly replaced as panic slammed back into Kagome at the confirmation that Neikan was able to enter minds.

"He knows," Kagome said quivering with anxiety.

"My Lady?" Goro asked worriedly as Kagome's face paled.

"He knows our battle plan," she voiced louder at the realization of her own words.

"Who knows, My Lady?" Goro asked trying to understand what she was saying. Seeing her look so terrified, Goro needed to know what was scaring her so.

"Neikan! He can enter into our minds! He probably knows how we are trying to take him down! Goro! He will probably know that Sesshomaru plans to finish him! He's in danger!" Kagome cried out in horror. Quickly scanning the battlefield, Kagome saw that their army had almost finished off the human soldiers. As planned, Takashi and Sesshomaru had surrounded the rest of the manipulated soldiers and were finishing them off in every direction.

"I need to go down there," Kagome whispered as she knew Sesshomaru would next attack Neikan.

"My Lady, you musn't," Goro said sternly.

Ignoring Goro's comment, Kagome searched for a path that would lead her straight to Neikan. She placed a barrier around her in hopes to block Neikan from entering into her mind.

Noticing that his Lady was preparing to run into the battlefield, Goro tried to convince her not to.

"My Lady! Please do not place yourself in danger! Lord Sesshomaru is strong enough to defeat Neikan!" Trying to gain her attention, Goro shouted, "My Lady!"

Turning her head to stare at Goro, she observed his stricken expression with a heavy heart.

"I know he is strong, Goro. I do not doubt it," she voiced with a sad smile. Leaning towards Goro's ear, she whispered something before heading down the hill and into the battlefield.

Kagome trained her eyes on the set path she planned to use to get to Neikan. She would run straight through the center where the human soldiers were surrounded in. It would be a risk to run past the human soldiers instead of where her allies were standing, but it was the quickest path available. Calling forth her power, she formed her power into pink orbs of energy. She watched as her orbs planted onto the tentacles attached into the human soldiers backs. She did this to three rows of soldiers. Then creating a string to attach with each orb, Kagome finally held the one string that connected to them all.

She ran forward.

Kagome made sure to run past the human soldiers that were attached with her orb. Catching their attention, Kagome flared out her powers into the master string causing the orb to instantly heal them as they fell unconscious. She did the same tactic to all the nearby human soldiers before they had the chance to attack her.

Though it had not rained, Kagome felt her feet sink into the muddied ground.

Mud caused by the mixture of soil and blood.

Pools of blood continued to pour onto the ground as she ran by dead soldiers.

Sorrow ate away at Kagome's heart as she tried to run faster, away from all the death, but the mud prevented Kagome from reaching Neikan any quicker.

Amongst the blood and black skinned soldiers, the heavens could see a glowing figure run through the center of the horrendous battlefield.

Sweat trailed down her face.

Blue eyes shined with determination.

Finally reaching halfway of the battlefield, Kagome felt the ground beneath her quake.

An eruption of millions of tentacle shaped miasma sprung out from the ground. Though her barrier had protected her from the miasma, the trembling ground caused her to fall to the ground along with several human soldiers to fall on top of her.

"Urgh," Kagome grunted as she struggled to free herself from the heavy weight on top of her. Pushing one soldier off of her, Kagome was able to see what just happened.

She inhaled sharply at the scene before her.

All their soldiers were immobilized in their positions as the miasma wrapped around them. Kagome was shocked to see how easily Neikan was able to stop an entire army. Suppressing the fear growing inside of her, Kagome pushed the other human soldier off of her as she stood up. Looking past the tied down soldiers, Kagome saw Sesshomaru, Takashi, and the two Generals surround Neikan.

Her assumption was confirmed the moment she saw Neikan's smirk.

Neikan knew of their plans.

Their plan was for Takashi and the two Generals to attack and find Neikan's weakness. Then, Sesshomaru would give the final blow when Neikan was distracted. Neikan knew of this and allowed their plans to go as expected. Clenching her hand, she knew that they were headed straight into his trap.

Examining the struggling soldiers, Kagome noticed the tentacles were extracting demonic powers from the soldiers. Widening her eyes in shock, she realized Neikan would be immensely powerful if he absorbed the power from all their soldiers.

"ARGGHHHHHHH!" Kagome quickly turned her attention to the direction the cry came from. Neikan's hand covered the Southern General's entire face with one hand and lifted the General into the air.

"You are not entertaining enough," she heard Neikan chuckle darkly. Within seconds, Kagome watched in horror as the Southern General's face was crushed into dust. The headless body fell to the ground with a thud and disintegrated into the ground.

Her suppressed fear broke free.

Kagome's hand shot upwards to cover her mouth to muffle a cry.

She must not be discovered.

The sound of Neikan's mad laughter surrounded the battlefield.

Kagome watched fear stricken as Sesshomaru, Takashi and the Western General attacked Neikan in several directions.

But every attack was met with a wrist reaper.

_Slice_

A wrist reaper cut through Takashi's stomach as miasma infected the wound.

_Stab_

The wrist reaper stabbed through the Western General's chest as the reaper came out from the back.

Her trembling legs could no longer hold her weight.

Falling to the bloodied ground, Kagome was devastated.

_Numb_.

Fear had taken over to the point she could no longer feel anything.

Though her heart screamed to save them, to stop Neikan, her body did not seem to move an inch.

_"You are a powerful miko, Kagome. More powerful than I._"

Midoriko's words echoed in her mind.

_"You promised to defeat Neikan."_

She heard a voice remind her as Kagome tightened her eyes shut.

_"You promised to protect your precious people."_

The voice said determinedly as she held back the tears that wished to escape her shut eyes; tears caused by fear.

"No fun," Neikan's playful tone was replaced with threat.

Opening her eyes again, Kagome returned her attention towards the fight.

Takashi and the Western General, although injured, were continuing their attacks on Neikan. However, Neikan did not seem to have been harmed the slightest. Kagome's gaze softened as her eyes watched Sesshomaru. Though his attacks seemed to be getting stronger, she could tell that he was wearing out. Noticing an increasing amount of demonic power being absorbed by the tied down soldiers, Kagome saw the flow of power reach Neikan.

"I want the MIKO!" Kagome heard Neikan yell out in annoyance. She witnessed Neikan throw back the injured Takashi and General to crash against the hard ground.

"Give me the MIKO you DOGS!" Neikan's crazed voice boomed with growing anger. Kagome heard Sesshomaru snarl at Neikan's comment and swung his Bakusaiga sending a large blue energy at Neikan.

As the blue light died down, Kagome saw in despair as Neikan remained untouched.

_"You must defeat Neikan."_

She understood now why Midoriko had specifically ordered _her_ to destroy Neikan.

Nothing could harm him; no one but her.

'Sesshomaru,' her heart whispered wistfully. Kagome glanced at him and observed his stiff position. She knew that he was just as surprised that his attack did nothing.

The wish to support Sesshomaru overwhelmed her.

The muffled cries of the struggling soldiers reached her ears.

The sight of Takashi coughing out blood made her heart clench.

Sorrow sank into Kagome's heart as she finally understood.

They were losing.

And they would lose if she did not do anything.

The overflowing emotion of protectiveness washed away the feeling of fear.

Slowly standing up from the ground, she glared at Neikan's direction.

Determination,

Passion,

And anger burned past her deep blue eyes.

"My turn," Kagome heard Neikan voice darkly. Feeling the ground tremble again, Kagome saw Neikan absorb a huge amount of demonic power.

"Oh no you don't," Kagome snarled quietly to herself.

Kagome knew that she had a slim chance of destroying Neikan if she were to use her powers within close contact.

Knowing what she must do, she hid her presence within a barrier.

Still located halfway away from Neikan, she ran closer and closer.

Black clouds of miasma swirled around Neikan.

As sharp tentacles of miasma shot forward at Sesshomaru, they were immediately purified as Kagome had placed a barrier in front of Sesshomaru. A cold shiver ran down her back as she knew that Sesshomaru's sword would not have been able to protect him from Neikan's attack.

The raw emotions that only wanted to protect her loved ones began to burn within her.

The vision of Neikan neared.

Sensing Sesshomaru run after her, Kagome quickly placed a barrier to encase herself with Neikan.

Time seemed to have slowed for the inuyoukai and miko.

As the barrier was closing, a desperate hand tried to grasp his miko.

Capturing the silver chained bracelet, the inuyoukai pulled on it to stop her.

To the inuyoukai's shock, his miko forcefully tugged her wrist away causing the bracelet to break.

_Shatter._

_Was it the sound of the chain breaking?_

_Or was it the sound of her heart shattering?_

From the moment the miko felt the bracelet break, her heart broke along with it.

"Kagome!" an unimaginable pained voice yelled for her to stop.

The barrier had closed.

And it was as if the string that tied their hearts together were cut in two by this barrier.

Kagome continued to run forward, not daring to look back.

Closing in on Neikan, she saw him rest his red eyes on her with a smirk on his face as if he had been waiting for her.

"Finally, just the Miko and I," Neikan said with sick excitement.

This was it.

This would be the final moment; the moment to determine who would remain standing.

'Let me protect them,' Kagome whispered to her powers. Images flashed before her very eyes of all those she loved so dearly. And she would give anything to see them safe and happy.

'It doesn't matter what happens to me,' she thought painfully as she knew it would hurt Sesshomaru.

'Just let me protect them,' she pleaded her last plead.

Kagome saw Neikan's hand filled with miasma reach out towards her.

"DIE!" The sound of Neikan's roar echoed within the barrier.

Just as quickly, Kagome saw an opening and slammed her hand against his chest right over his heart while she poured out all her powers.

Instantly, a bright light engulfed her vision.

The barrier she had created exploded with immense power.

_Rage_.

The smirk on Neikan's face was instantly replaced with shock.

_Sorrow_.

Finally, it was no longer his hysterical laughs that echoed into the air, but rather a pained cry.

_Love_.

She poured out everything to ensure her loved ones happiness.

Pink light burst out from Neikan's eyes and open mouth. Her hand that was placed over Neikan's heart began to disintegrate as she witnessed the rest of his body slowly follow.

The pulse of the Shikon no Tama ceased.

The Shikon no Tama was finally gone.

But though she rejoiced in the thought of finally defeating Neikan, she noticed her body vanishing as well.

A sad smirk appeared on her lips as she knew things would end this way.

There was no way Neikan would die alone…

No, he would take her along with him.

Looking in the direction Sesshomaru stood, she was thankful that the bright light was still shining which blocked her view of him. She did not think her heart could take the pain of witnessing his anguished expression. Though he could not see her as well, she knew he could still hear her.

"Sesshomaru," she called out his name one last time as she felt her heart break.

She knew she would be the reason his heart would freeze again.

"I love you," her voice confessed brokenly as tears streamed down.

Slowly feeling her eyes close, she tried to imagine what her life would have been like as his mate.

A sad smile appeared on her lips.

'It would have been beautiful,' her thoughts echoed its last words.

Finally closing her eyes,

She allowed the darkness to engulf her.

**Author's Note: I drew a quick sketch of a scene from this chapter. Check it out on my Dokuga Fanart Page.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: For the dear readers that have asked whether I will continue writing a new story, I will. I plan to write a lot more stories in the future. Add me on author alert, so that you can read any new stories of mine that I have posted.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

He was sure she was nearby.

Though he could not smell, hear, or feel her aura, he just knew.

A slight frown appeared on Sesshomaru's face at the thought of Kagome being so close to the battlefield.

"My turn," he heard Neikan say.

Clenching his hand around the hilt of his sword, Sesshomaru noted the sharp tentacles headed his way. Though his Bakusaiga had a chance of not working against Neikan's attack, Sesshomaru refused to back down. But just as the sharp tentacles neared, they smashed into a pink barrier and immediately purified. With widened eyes, Sesshomaru searched for Kagome. She must have been close to form a barrier around him.

Too close.

His heart sunk in dread.

Golden eyes searched for his intended along the battlefield and silently cursed her barrier from preventing him to sense her. Hearing quick footsteps, Sesshomaru captured Kagome running straight towards Neikan. Feeling his blood freeze, panic surged forth as his feet moved first to try and stop her. He did not know what she was trying to do, but he knew he did not want her anywhere near Neikan. And at the moment, she was nearing too close to their enemy.

Noticing a barrier begin to surround around her and Neikan, Sesshomaru desperately reached for her right wrist.

Grasping onto the chained bracelet around her wrist, slight relief calmed him.

But the relief was brief as his eyes widened in shock when she snapped the bracelet.

_Fear_.

The taste of fear was finally tasted.

"Kagome!" he yelled out in a voice he did not even recognize.

Sesshomaru stood paralyzed by this fear as he watched the barrier fully close.

Suddenly, miasma followed by a bright light exploded within the barrier.

Feeling both powerful auras clash against each other caused fear to hold a tighter grip around his heart.

The miasma within the barrier vanished as pink light grew brighter and brighter. Sesshomaru felt Kagome's purification power crackle against his aura.

_Crack._

The bright light was released as the barrier broke away.

A flood of light swept through the entire battlefield.

Miasma that had immobilized the soldiers vanished, releasing the soldiers.

Black skins upon the unconscious human soldiers healed.

Warmth rested upon the cold ground for the sun could not.

Sesshomaru felt her aura embrace him warmly as the light continued to flow out.

"Sesshomaru," Golden eyes looked towards the sound of her voice. Though he could see nothing but bright light, the sound of her voice was enough to calm him.

"I love you," he heard her pained whisper as if it were her last…

_No_.

Fear slammed back into his heart.

The scent of her tears filled his nose.

_No_.

Piercing pain shot through his tortured heart.

She had promised him, was the only thought that raced through his mind.

Slowly, the light began to dim.

Slowly, her aura began to disappear.

Through the dimmed light, he saw deep craters marked upon the ground.

For a second, Sesshomaru stood frozen in his spot in disbelief.

"No," he whispered hollowly as his feet stumbled forwards to reach the crater.

Trembling hands reached for his Tenseiga, gripping around the hilt in hope that it would pulse.

As the mist of light finally cleared up, Sesshomaru stood looking down at the crater.

It was empty.

"_I promise I won't."_

She had kept her promise to not seal Neikan with her soul.

But, the results were the same.

She was gone.

_Shatter_.

It was the sound of the inuyoukai's heart shattering into a million pieces.

The hand around the silent Tenseiga fell away.

There was not even a body to revive; nothing but dust at the bottom of the crater.

Falling to his knees, his trembling hand covered his face.

She was gone.

_Silence_.

The remaining soldiers that stood watched with sorrow at the empty crater.

Not the slightest movement was seen or heard.

Not a single movement except for the trembling of their Lord's back.

As a gust of power emitted into the air, a large white inu flew out of the clearing.

A torturous howl drifted across the land causing those who heard the pained cry to unconsciously shed tears.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, Takashi did not dare wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes.

For they were tears shed for her. The woman he once loved.

They were tears of respect at what she had done for the sake of many lives. Takashi knew that had Kagome not given up her life, Neikan would have won.

_Thud_.

Takashi looked to see a soldier kneel and bow his head towards the empty crater.

Slowly, one by one, the entire army bowed in respect for their Lady who sacrificed her life for their sake.

The respect and treatment shown was as if she was already the Lady of the Western Lands.

Takashi winced at the pain of his stomach wound as he also kneeled.

Closing his eyes, he lifted a silent prayer.

Still feeling the effects of Sesshomaru's pained cry, Takashi added a silent prayer for his cousin.

'He will never be the same,' Takashi thought wistfully as he stared into the sky Sesshomaru had taken off.

-Scene Break-

"It is finished," Midoriko whispered sadly.

Though it should be a joyous occasion for her to know that the Shikon no Tama was finally finished, her heart could not feel the slightest relief or joy.

"Why must Kami-sama be so cruel to such a sweet and pure child?" Midoriko whispered the same words she had said when she first encountered the child. Despair filled her eyes as she saw her friend turned away.

Noticing his shoulders slumped; Midoriko placed her hand gently on it to comfort him.

"I had hoped Kami-sama would change his mind and allow them to be together," Taisho voiced with the feeling of hopelessness.

"My son," his voiced brokenly, "My son!" A tear shed from Taisho's eye as he tightened them shut. He could not bear to watch his son's sorrow.

Guilt pierced the hearts of both Midoriko and Taisho for they could do nothing but watch the lover left behind wither in sorrow.

-One Week Later-

Heavy rain poured down onto the earth as if it were mourning for the loss of their miko.

The Western Castle mourned alongside the pouring rain.

Mourning for the loss of their Lady.

Mourning for their Lord's pain.

Kagome's death had affected every single member of the Western Castle for every member had been touched by her cheerfulness and loving heart.

As the heavy scent of sorrow filled the silent and empty hallways of the Castle, no one had seen their Lord return to the Castle for the entire week.

Kohana sat on her bed as she cradled Rin within her arms.

Dry tear marks were visible on Rin's cheeks.

Kohana held back tears as she remembered her brother informing her of Kagome's death. Though her brother told her that they would have lost if Kagome had not given up her life, she wished that Kagome just hadn't.

She didn't care about the stupid battle!

She just wanted her friend alive!

It hurt. It hurt so much to lose her dear friend.

Failing to hold in her tears, Kohana bit her lips tight to not wake Rin.

Streams of tears fell.

Kohana couldn't bear the pain that seemed to break her heart.

Sharing her sorrow with Rin had made it the slightest bearable.

But the thought of her cousin…bearing the loss of his intended…alone…broke her heart even more.

So she and Rin cried without restrain, in hopes to lessen Sesshomaru's pain.

A silly hope to have, but they clung to it desperately.

Sensing a strong aura enter into the Western Gates, Kohana gently untangled her arms from Rin and walked towards the window.

Glancing at the owner of the aura, Kohana quickly turned away from the window at the sight.

She leaned against the wall to support her weakening legs and slumped onto the cold hard floor.

Clenching her hand above her heart, Kohana knew her heart couldn't take the pain to stare out the window for any longer.

Crystal blue raindrops pounded hard against the ground.

Yet, each step the silent figure took, raindrops of crimson color stained the ground.

The silent figure's clothing was drenched in blood.

Blood that was not his own, but belonged to the millions of demons that encountered the figure's wrath.

Raindrops ran down the figure's face making it seem as if he were crying.

Yet, golden eyes portrayed nothing but dullness and emptiness.

The figure appeared lifeless as if he were too numb to cry.

Finally entering into the Western Castle, a trail of red water was painted across the hallways.

Heavy footsteps echoed.

Reaching a certain door within the West Wing, a bloodied hand opened the door.

A gust of Sakura scent filled his nose.

Behind closed doors, the silent figure stood frozen in the empty room that held _her _scent.

The silent figure walked towards her bed and tiredly slumped against the bed post.

Not wishing to stain the bed with red, he leaned only his head against the bed.

Burying his nose into the silk blankets, hollow eyes flinched in pain before they closed.

Her scent.

Her scent smelled so strong.

It made it seem like she was right beside him.

His sanctuary.

For the first time within the agonizing week, Sesshomaru felt the pain around his heart slightly loosen its grip.

Drifting into sleep, Sesshomaru dreamed for the first time.

He dreamed of her.

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty- Seven**

-One Month Later-

The sound of birds chirping,

The colorful scent of flowers,

And the warm breeze of air seemed to deceive the atmosphere that heavily rested upon the Western Castle. Though a month had passed, the pains and sorrows for the loss of their Lady had yet to heal. No, nothing in the Western Castle had changed during the month, except for one thing. Near the Western gardens, a tall brick wall was built to surround the Sakura Tree. The looming brick wall held one door to enter into. However, this door held a barrier around it, which only allowed the one who created the barrier to enter.

A clawed hand reached for the door knob.

As the hand released poison into the door knob, it turned allowing the owner to enter through the guarded door.

The Sakura Tree looked at the only person who always came to visit.

Lifeless eyes dimmed the inuyoukai's golden color.

Heavy footsteps dragged along the ground.

The inuyoukai's face no longer required a stoic mask for he found no reason to feel anything anymore.

For the past month, the Sakura Tree began to see the inuyoukai enter through the door more spiritless than the previous visit. Now, the Sakura Tree could only look upon the inuyoukai who had become a shell that walked the earth as his heart had already died. The Sakura Tree rained down its Sakura blossoms as if it were shedding tears for the inuyoukai.

Past the door, Sesshomaru saw that the Sakura Tree was shedding the last of its Sakura blossoms for the year. Silently walking towards the tree, he sat against the trunk of the tree and leaned his head against it.

The scent of Sakura floated within the confined space.

Finding that Kagome's room no longer held her scent, Sesshomaru ordered for a wall to surround the Sakura Tree.

It became his sanctuary.

The place that helped him ease the pain.

Finally within his sanctuary, Sesshomaru allowed his mind to consume with memories of her. Though he wished to spend the whole day to just dwell in his memories of her, he was still a Lord and had responsibilities to look over. And…though he wished to spend the whole day thinking of her, the pain of losing her became unbearable when he wasn't beside the Sakura Tree; near her scent.

As a gentle breeze entered into the sanctuary the echo of little voices singing resounded into the silent air.

_"Kagome, Kagome_,

_Kago no naka no tori wa, Itsu itsu deyaru? _

_Yoake to ban ni_.

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta, Ushiro no shoumen dare?"_

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru knew that the little pups Kagome used to play with were singing that song.

He remembered.

He remembered her voice singing that very song.

_Kagome, Kagome_,

The sound of her soft and gentle voice.

_Kago no naka no tori wa, Itsu itsu deyaru?_

Her voice that always chimed like bells.

_Yoake to ban ni_.

Sesshomaru recalled stopping in his footsteps just to hear her sing.

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta, Ushiro no shoumen dare?_

Her beautiful voice.

As a ray of sunlight shined into the enclosed space, light reflected upon the blue diamond of the crescent moon which Sesshomaru always tied around his yellow sash.

Blue light glimmered against the walls that surrounded the Sakura Tree.

Staring at the flickering blue light, he recalled the soldier that retrieved the bracelet from the battlefield.

_-Flashback-_

"_My Lord, forgive me for disturbing you, but I must tell you something of importance," Sesshomaru stared with dazed eyes at the soldier, Goro. _

_Hollow eyes met with the soldier's._

_Noticing the soldier flinch from his stare, Sesshomaru then saw the soldier pull out something from his pocket and placed it on the desk._

_Hollow eyes flashed with pain as Sesshomaru stared down at the courting gift he gave her._

"_During the battle, I sensed strong fear emitting from Lady Kagome's aura. When I went to ask what was wrong, she told me that Neikan was able to read minds and that the enemy must know of the plans My Lord had made," Sesshomaru heard with a heavy heart at each word the soldier spoke._

_Clenching his hand, Sesshomaru understood._

_If Neikan knew of their plans, he must have known Kagome was positioned in the back._

_The only way to bring Kagome out from the back would be to reveal his ability to read people's minds._

_Neikan knew that Kagome would run into the battlefield and head right towards him._

_Pain consumed his hollow eyes as his heart began its torture._

_He wanted to hate her._

_Hate her for leaving him and causing him so much pain._

_But he knew that there was no other choice she could have taken._

_Neikan had not given her any choice but to face him._

_And Sesshomaru couldn't even feel angry at her actions._

_No, he cursed his heart as he only fell deeper in love with her for her brave choice._

_He knew more than anyone else that her sacrifice had not been in vain._

_Their army was headed straight for destruction as they were caught surprised by Neikan's ability and power._

_They would have lost._

_Sesshomaru understood this the most._

"_My Lord…"the soldier continued hesitantly, "Lady Kagome told me something right before she ran towards Neikan."_

"_It was a message for you, My Lord," the soldier murmured sadly._

_Sesshomaru stiffened._

"_She said that she doesn't regret her choice, but she regrets leaving you."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Though the outer remained lifeless, Sesshomaru felt searing pain stab through his heart.

Her pure nature.

Her compassion.

To worry for him when it was she who had gone through the most painful decision.

No, he couldn't hate her at all, even if he tried.

For the first time in a month, Sesshomaru's unmoving expression graced a sad smile to appear on his lips.

'A perfect Lady of the Western Lands,' Sesshomaru thought. Her pure heat to choose to save the Western Land made her the perfect Lady. He knew he would never find another that could compare to her.

_"I was born 500 years in the future."_

Sesshomaru remembered her telling him.

His tormented heart seemed to heal a bit at the thought.

He could see her again in 500 years.

It would be the only drive that tied him to the earth.

The drive to see her again, a glance, was enough to survive 500 years.

Glancing upwards at the Sakura Tree, Sesshomaru silently vowed upon it.

He would not forget her.

-_Flashback-  
"I love this tree even more, I think the moment Kohana told me that I smelt like Sakura Blossoms, I fell in love with this tree," Sesshomaru heard Kagome whisper as he noticed an adorable blush form across her cheeks at the realization of what she had just said._

_"I mean! I mean, I'm just saying what Kohana told me. I doubt I actually smell like Sakura blossoms-" she prattled._

_"You do," he responded honestly as he walked away from the Sakura Tree. She smelt of Sakura Blossoms.  
-End of Flashback-_

He would wait for her.

_-Flashback-  
"You are amazing," he heard her say honestly. Sesshomaru stared into her adoring eyes as he felt a wash of warmth consume him. He knew that she was the first to ever understand anything of him. And he couldn't help but feel warmth by it._

_(Time Skip)_

_"But if we were to live for centuries with the one we love, I think that decision is easy to make," Sesshomaru heard her confess whole heartedly while under the Sakura Tree. How she knew the exact words that would calm his heart, he did not know. He was amazed at how peaceful and comforting she caused him to feel.  
-End of Flashback-_

He would love only her.

_-Flashback-  
"Kagome, stay by my side forever,"_

"_Sesshomaru…" the sound of her shock slightly made him uneasy._

"_Know that I am courting you to make you my mate. The Lady of the Western Lands," he said gently making sure his intentions were clearly told. Brushing his hand against her cheek, he engrained the feeling of her soft skin._

_"I will, Sesshomaru. I will stay by your side," he heard her reply. Overwhelmed by a surge of warmth, his heartbeat raced. Sesshomaru burned with desire and love towards his miko. Ever so gently, he pulled her closer to his heart and kissed her.  
-End of Flashback- _

As the warm breeze carried the scent of Sakura, the inuyoukai slowly drifted into a slumber filled with memories of her.

Silently, the Sakura Tree had heard the inuyoukai's vows and knew of the flashbacks with the miko for all three memories were located under the Sakura Tree. And the Sakura Tree had from the beginning watched over the two lovers.

_A short but beautiful love._

_A promise to never love another_.

This was the meaning behind the single Sakura Tree that was planted within the Western Castle by the previous Lord.

Sorrow surrounded the Sakura Tree for there was another heartbroken inu that had lost his mate.

The last Sakura Blossom gently floated down and landed upon the sleeping inuyoukai's hand.

The end of a love, this is what the last Sakura Blossom to fall represented.

Yet, the Sakura Tree knew that though the two lovers were ripped apart, their love would not fade.

For the inuyoukai would never forget her.

He would live through decades cherishing the short love they experienced.

And the Sakura Tree would now symbolize the love between the inuyoukai and his miko.

_A short but beautiful love._

_A promise to never love another_.

**Author's Note: Your thoughts on this chapter? There is still another chapter yet to come.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

-500 Years Later –

A silent figure perched upon the Goshinboku tree stared down stoically at the scene below.

Kagome looked towards each of her family member with tears swelling from her eyes.

"I will miss you all. I love you all so much," she finally whispered.

Golden eyes fixed upon Kagome as she was saying her last farewell to her family.

The day had finally arrived.

The day Kagome would leave through the well and battle against Naraku. The wish upon the Shikon no Tama will then be made, which would release Neikan. From there, the silent figure knew the path she would lead and where it would end.

The silent figure felt his hand itch to reach down and stop her from leaving.

Just one movement would prevent everything.

Just one movement would keep her alive.

As a breeze swept through the clearing, silver hair got caught in the wind and glimmered in the light.

Golden eyes were met with her deep blue ones.

The silent figure widened his eyes in shock, but relaxed when he realized that she hadn't discovered him and was looking at the Goshinboku tree. For the first time in 500 years, her beautiful blue eyes finally seemed to look straight into his.

"_She said that she doesn't regret her choice, but she regrets leaving you."_

Sesshomaru remembered.

Looking into her eyes, he knew he could not do it. He could not stop her from leaving for she would not have wanted him to. Though he accepted this, it did not ease the tremendous pain that strangled his heart. He clenched his hand as he watched Kagome turn and leave through the well. Standing still never seemed as painful as it had at that moment.

Quickly etching the image of her heart shaped face, milky soft skin, deep blue eyes, and black silky hair, Sesshomaru captured the last glance he would have of her.

Sensing the well close, Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

She was gone.

Each day for 500 years had been a struggle to reach the next day, to reach her time quickly.

Yet after waiting for 500 years to see her, he had finally found her only to lose her again after a few years.

What drive did he have now that she was gone?

The color of gold dulled as his eyes were fixed upon the old well.

The old well remained empty as if a black hole had swallowed her.

At the same time, another black hole seemed to dig into his heart at her disappearance.

Jumping down from the Goshinboku tree, Sesshomaru straightened the area of his suit that looked wrinkled. Sensing a demon presence nearby, Sesshomaru turned to see Takashi hiding behind the tree.

Raising a brow in question, he saw Takashi sadly smile.

"I thought you would try to stop Kagome from leaving through the well," Takashi confessed.

"Hn," Sesshomaru muttered before turning to walk out of the shrine with Takashi closely following behind.

Over the centuries, the human population increased causing Sesshomaru to order all demons to hide their aura's and adapt to the human society. Takashi knew that Sesshomaru wished for the human society to grow so that there wouldn't be any hindrances that lead to Kagome's time. The demons that followed Sesshomaru and feared him obeyed this command without questioning. However, there were a few foolish demons that chose to rebel and plan to slaughter the human society instead. The rebel was pitifully short for Sesshomaru immediately had them all slaughtered. After 500 years, demons have successfully mixed in with the human society and Takashi worked closely with Sesshomaru in monitoring the demons. And so as 500 years had passed by, Takashi watched Sesshomaru's heart grow colder and harder each decade. Takashi knew Sesshomaru's cold behavior prior to his encounter with Kagome. Yet, Sesshomaru's heart had hardened beyond recognition; to the point where Sesshomaru's past actions were nothing in comparison to his cold behavior after Kagome's death. Thankfully, it wasn't until they had found Kagome did Takashi begin to see Sesshomaru warm up.

Takashi noticed Sesshomaru's dead expression slightly soften.

Warmth glow through the golden eyes.

Less time spent confined in the sanctuary, and more time spent secretly protecting her.

The tender looks Takashi had seen his cousin give to Kagome 500 years in the past had once again appeared. Yet, Takashi had felt worry grow and grow each year as the day Kagome would disappear down the well for good approached. And finally that day had arrived. Kagome would never return to this era and would remain in the past, forever. As Takashi glanced towards his cousin now, he saw Sesshomaru's golden eyes dim and look almost hollow. Looking downwards in sorrow, Takashi knew that the only reason Sesshomaru adapted to time was in order to one day find Kagome and see her again. Takashi wondered how his cousin will live on now that Kagome was gone for good.

Releasing a sigh from his heavy heart, Takashi felt the cruelty of Kagome's disappearance. She had unknowingly caused Sesshomaru to fall deeper in love with her as he watched over her and understood her more.

But all for what?

She had unknowingly left Sesshomaru once again even more heartbroken than before.

"Oi, Sesshomaru," Takashi glanced around to see who was calling for his cousin. Seeing Inuyasha at the bottom of the stairs to the shrine, Takashi narrowed his eyes.

"You got some nerve showing up here!" Takashi heard Inuyasha growl. Even though centuries had passed, Inuyasha continued to give Sesshomaru a hard time. Takashi knew this was because Inuyasha blamed Sesshomaru for killing Kagome, even though it had been no one's fault.

Sesshomaru continued to walk past Inuyasha and reached for the car door.

"Cold bastard," Inuyasha snarled towards Sesshomaru. Angered by Inuyasha's words, Takashi wrapped his claw around Inuyasha's neck.

"Stop blaming Sesshomaru for Kagome's death! You know it was no one's fault," Takashi growled out furiously. He knew Sesshomaru never argued back to Inuyasha and never understood why his cousin didn't, but Takashi couldn't hold in his anger towards Inuyasha any longer. He knew too well of Sesshomaru's pain.

"Oh ya? If he didn't kill her, why didn't he stop her from going through the well today!?" Inuyasha yelled out with a growl.

Takashi tightened his hold around Inuyasha's neck in anger.

The half-breed didn't understand anything.

Takashi had seen how Sesshomaru struggled through decades deciding to stop her from jumping through the well. At least that way he would know that she was still alive. But if Sesshomaru stopped her, the sacrifice Kagome made during the battle against Neikan would have been in vain.

Takashi dug his claws into the half-breed's neck as pain clenched around his heart for he knew that Sesshomaru was hurting more than anyone right now.

To lose the woman you love a second time.

And this time it was Sesshomaru's choice to let her go.

"Takashi," he heard Sesshomaru call for him to stop. Glaring at the half-breed, Takashi pushed Inuyasha to the floor. Though Inuyasha looked like he was much older due to his faster aging, Takashi felt that he was still immature as ever.

"What about my pain!? You come and tell me that she's died in battle and think my pain will just disappear!?" Inuyasha shouted out as Takashi closed the door to the car.

Takashi mentally shook his head.

Inuyasha at least had a family and mate surround him.

What did Sesshomaru have?

Women threw themselves at his cousin's feet a million times, but Sesshomaru had never spared them a glance.

No woman seemed to replace Kagome.

Driving away, Takashi sat in the back with Sesshomaru.

"Drop off Takashi first," Sesshomaru ordered hollowly to the driver. Recognizing the hollow voice to when Sesshomaru first lost Kagome, Takashi didn't feel like leaving him alone.

"I dropped some documents at the Western Castle, so we can just head there. I'll call for my own driver to pick me up later," Takashi lied.

As the tall buildings decreased and trees covered the area Takashi noticed that they had almost arrived at the Western Castle. Passing by a barrier that couldn't be seen with human eyes, the view of the Western Castle neared. The Western Castle stood exactly the same as it had 500 years ago. Not a single thing had changed. Takashi was sure that Sesshomaru made no changes for the Castle held memories of her.

Takashi watched Sesshomaru get out from the car and walk into the direction of the gardens. Knowing where he was headed to, Takashi called out his cousin's name.

"Sesshomaru," Takashi said as he noticed that he caught his cousin's attention.

"Enough time has passed by for you to forget Kagome," Takashi said honestly. Even he had moved on and found a mate a few centuries ago.

"Don't you think it's time to move on?" Takashi voiced desperately hoping that Sesshomaru would learn to be happy with someone else.

"No," the answer came out honestly and without hesitance.

Releasing a sigh, Takashi stared after Sesshomaru as he disappeared into the gardens to reach the Sakura Tree.

"Lord Takashi!" he heard a female voice call. Turning his gaze, he saw Rin running towards him.

"Rin," he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Did you come with Lord Sesshomaru? Is he here?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Yes, he headed towards the Sakura Tree," Takashi voiced with grief as he saw Rin's expression sadden.

"I thought you moved out from the Western Castle with your mate?" He asked quickly changing the subject to try and enlighten Rin's mood.

"I'm here for the same reason as you are, Lord Takashi. Today is the day Lady Kagome left to the feudal era, right?" Rin said with a shaking voice.

Patting Rin's head, Takashi said, "It's a good thing Sesshomaru has you nearby." Rin forced a smile on her face as she knew she couldn't lessen Lord Sesshomaru's pain the slightest.

"So! Does this mean Shippou is here?" Takashi asked once again trying to make Rin smile by asking of her mate.

"You are still asking for a rematch!? You should give up, Lord Takashi! You always lose to my mate," Rin teased him. Relieved that Rin's sorrowful expression was replaced with a smile, Takashi laughed at Rin's comment. Takashi followed by Rin walked into the Western Castle to have another rematch with Shippou in sparring.

-The Sakura Tree-

A waft of Sakura filled Sesshomaru's nose as he entered past the barrier.

It wasn't working.

Slumping against the tree trunk, Sesshomaru deeply inhaled the scent of Sakura.

It wasn't working.

He exhaled in hopes that the pain surrounding his chest would loosen.

But the exhale ended in a quivering sigh of defeat.

Nothing was working.

The scent from the Sakura Tree usually calmed the pain, but it has yet to lessen the scorching sensation that burned through his veins. His choice to let her go through the well hurt more than he expected.

Would this be how it will be from now on?

Would his sanctuary no longer help lessen the pain of losing her twice?

His beast clashed against its cage thirsting for blood to cease the pain of losing his mate. But already used to restraining his beast whenever he thought of her, Sesshomaru ignored his beast. Closing his eyes, he knew that Kagome and her friends should be fighting against Naraku at this very moment.

The memories he shared with her would soon pass, and within a year and 6 months from now the final battle against Neikan would occur.

A vivid image of the empty crater flashed through his mind. Shaken by the torturous memory, Sesshomaru inhaled sharply and blinked open his eyes. Golden eyes seemed to have dulled a bit more.

"_Enough time has passed by for you to forget Kagome."_

Sesshomaru snorted recalling what Takashi had dared tell him. To him, it felt like just yesterday. The memories he had of her felt like just yesterday, even though they were memories from 500 years in the past.

"_Don't you think it's time to move on?"_

Hollow eyes stared into the abyss. Yet, had one looked past the hooded eyelids, they would see sorrow etching away behind the dimmed golden eyes.

There would never be enough time to heal the pain in his heart.

**Author's Note: I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. ****There is still another chapter yet to come.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

-One year and Six months Later-

Dark clouds covered the clear blue skies making the morning look as if it were already evening. A mixture of humans, half demons, and demons stood in rows, all dressed in black attire. Tall trees surrounded the crowd as they all stood in the clearing where the battle against Neikan had taken place. Everything in the clearing remained the same since the battle 500 years ago with the addition of a few decorations for the occasion.

Red banners decorated along the trees.

White chrysanthemum flowers scattered around the crater where she had vanished from.

A table of incense prepared to be lit to send her soul to heaven.

Decorations flourished the clearing for Kagome's memorial.

The clearing filled with the scent of tears and sorrow.

An angry expression remained on Inuyasha's face as he held in the sorrow of his dear friend's death. Beside him were Sango and Miroku's descendants who knew of the Shikon Miko as her tale was passed down from generation to generation in honor of her remembrance. Takashi and his sister, Kohana, stood frozen before the crater. As Takashi remembered the battle scene, Kohana recalled the heartbreak over her friend's death. Shippou stared down into the empty crater with a sad expression as he silently greeted his mother-like figure. Rin wrapped her hands tightly around Shippou's in comfort. Feeling her mate squeeze his hand back in gratitude, Rin gazed towards Lord Sesshomaru with a heavy heart.

Sesshomaru stood in the same spot before the empty crater as he did 500 years ago. The only difference his mind remembered of that day was his black suit that he was wearing. One difference was all that was needed to remember that centuries had passed by since her death. Yet to him, the pain of losing her remained the same; painful and unbearable.

"Sesshomaru," Takashi called out to inform his cousin that he needed to light the incense in order to begin the memorial. He knew today would be hard on his cousin for it was the first anniversary of her death. They had not held an official funeral for Kagome after the battle against Neikan because Inuyasha had told them she was not truly "dead" yet as she was from the future and would walk through the earth again in 500 years. However, today was exactly the day Kagome would sacrifice her life for the Western and Southern Lands in the past.

Sesshomaru clenched his claw tightly around the lighter he had been holding to light the incense.

He couldn't breathe.

His tortured heart spread pain to strangle his throat, preventing him from breathing.

It was the very day Kagome had left him.

500 years in the past, their army would be battling against Neikan at the very moment.

And in a matter of hours, Kagome would…

Silent cries from his heart erupted.

He was suffocating.

As pain burned against his chest, Sesshomaru dropped the lighter onto the ground.

Takashi noticed his cousin's frozen position as pain flashed through the golden eyes. Watching the lighter fall to the ground, Takashi glanced up at his cousin only to see him walking away.

"Sesshomaru!" Takashi yelled out for his cousin to stop, but he had already disappeared into the forest. Silence fell heavily upon the crowd. No one had dared speak a word for they understood their Lord's actions. To light the incense was meant for the dead souls to leave the earth and find their way to the heavens. To light the incense for their Lord meant that he accepted his mate's death.

Their Lord's pain was so evident that even the foolish Inuyasha stayed quiet as there was no denying that Sesshomaru indeed loved his friend and was hurting a lot from her death.

Kohana stared after Sesshomaru's disappearance with tears flowing down her cheeks. The image of his return to the Castle after Kagome's first death burned into her mind.

Shippou embraced his mate tightly as he could sense her distress and sorrow surround her aura. Nuzzling his nose against her neck, Shippou tried to soothe Rin's aching heart.

"Where do you think he's going?" Takashi heard his mate ask him.

"I don't know," he responded hopelessly. Feeling his mate hold his hand gently in comfort, Takashi sent his mate a sad smile.

"He will be alright," his mate tried to assure him. But the worry for Sesshomaru did not decrease the least.

"No," Takashi continued to whisper wistfully, "He won't be alright." Gazing back towards the path Sesshomaru disappeared from, Takashi felt burdened from the knowledge that his cousin was going through so much pain yet there was no one that could ease it. No one had ever been able to comfort Sesshomaru since before. Not until Kagome came into his life. And now that she was gone, Sesshomaru would not let anyone else close.

-Higurashi Shrine-

Within an average house near the Higurashi Shrine, Mrs. Higurashi glanced out from a window to see a visitor entering the Shrine. As she was about to leave the house to greet the visitor, she stopped in her motion. The visitor had been Mr. Nishimura, the sponsor and donor to the Higurashi Shrine. She observed Mr. Nishimura staring at the old well. But the reason she stopped from greeting him was the sorrow that was silently expressed upon his face.

Silver hair fell against his pitch black suit.

At that moment, Mrs. Higurashi knew that he came to grieve for his wife. She recalled him answering her questions as to why he was funding the Higurashi Shrine so abundantly. He told her that the old well was the place he began to fall in love with his wife. But, his wife died in an accident and so he began funding the Higurashi Shrine in order to keep the memory of his wife. Guessing that today was Mr. Nishimura's wife's memorial; Mrs. Higurashi moved away from the window and provided him with the privacy he required.

Images flashed before his eyes.

_Her sleeping form as he cradled her in his arms with her head rested above his heart._

Each image caused a stab of pain to pierce through his heart.

_The scene of watching his intended run towards Neikan._

Turmoil.

_A pink barrier blocking him from reaching his loved one._

A violent rage.

_Pink mist floating through the air._

Dread filling his heart at the next image he knew would come.

_An empty crater in the ground._

Clenching his hand over his heart, Sesshomaru cursed his heart that was violently pounding against his chest in agony. He had thought his heart would die the moment she left him, yet instead it chose to slowly bleed; the most torturous way possible.

Hours seemed to pass by as Sesshomaru silently stared at the old well house. He watched as if preparing his heart to move on for after today there truly was no hope for her to be alive. Hope that he did not even know his heart was grasping onto; the hope that she could still be alive.

Unknown emotions flooded his senses in a rushing wave.

Lost.

He no longer knew what to do. He had spent centuries living for her and now that there was no hope...what was he supposed to do? The pent up emotions since he had lost her burst forth within him causing his heart to soak in an ocean of sorrow.

Suddenly, a blast of pink light blinded him causing a hand to cover his eyes at the brightness.

The ground beneath him pulsed.

A flare of purification power crackled against his aura.

The scent of Sakura filled his nose.

The figure inside the old well looked up with wide eyes. "I thought I was dead…" she whispered hollowly remembering that she had witnessed her body vanishing after Neikan's death. Quickly climbing out of the well, the confused figure slid open the well house door.

Golden eyes met Blue.

Inhaling sharply, Kagome stared at a shocked Sesshomaru while feeling the same emotion. Observing her surrounding, she confirmed that she was back in her time. But glancing at Sesshomaru again, the questions and confusion vanished as her eyes drank in the modern version of her mate. She realized that he looked a bit older than in the feudal era. With dazed eyes, she noticed his fitted black suit that brought out his silver hair. It wasn't until she met his golden eyes did she see the pain and weariness behind them. Shocked by the hollow looking eyes, Kagome walked closer towards his frozen form. Just as she was about to reach out her hand and cup his cheeks, she saw him flinch away.

Torture.

He was sure the Kami's were punishing him.

The image of Kagome appeared so real before him.

Her Sakura scent seemed so real it intoxicated him.

Pain ripped through his heart.

As he saw the image of Kagome reach out to touch him, he avoided any contact fearing that she might disappear.

Just a bit longer.

He wanted to stare at the image that looked exactly like his mate just a bit longer.

The harsh reality of the situation dawned upon Kagome at that very moment. If she had returned to the future right after the battle against Neikan, then Sesshomaru must have thought she was dead. Even she had thought she was dead. He lived 500 years thinking she was dead. Pain wrenched through her heart as she continued to stare into his lifeless eyes. Ever so slowly, Kagome raised her hand and reached for his cheeks again.

Warm hands touched his warm cheeks.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a drop of water fall against her hand. Looking up at Sesshomaru, she saw a tear falling.

"Kagome," a tortured voice softly quivered. Sesshomaru did not notice the tear that dripped down from his eyes for all he could sense was the warmth of her touch against his cheek and her real scent of Sakura.

Kagome felt her heart clench at the sight of Sesshomaru's trembling hand cautiously placed upon hers.

Sesshomaru's mind blanked as he confirmed the warmth of her hands. Quickly wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Her scent of Sakura filled his nose.

Her black silky hair brushed against his cheeks.

Her milky soft skin caressing his hand.

Warmth.

Warmth rushed through his entire body.

Warmth that was not given off from embracing her, but warmth that she always made him feel whenever she was near him. Sesshomaru drowned in a sea of warmth for the first time in 500 years. The pain that tightly held his heart captive for the past 500 years vanished as if it had never existed.

"Kagome," he whispered out her name that had not been said for so long. He did not care that this may be a dream. He did not care for the pain that would tear his heart apart if he woke up realizing this to be a dream. He did not care nor think of anything for she was within his arms. Treating her more carefully than a glass doll, Sesshomaru reluctantly loosened his hold around her to see her deep blue eyes. And ever so gently, he caressed her soft cheeks.

Hollow and lifeless eyes that were portrayed through his golden eyes vanished.

Replaced by tender and loving eyes, Sesshomaru drank in her features.

Fearing that she would vanish from his sight again, he felt the words he was never able to tell her at the tip of his tongue.

The words he wished to tell her after their mating.

The words she was never able to hear from him.

The words he had repeatedly echoed within his mind.

The words he whispered as he watched over the young Kagome.

"I love you, Kagome," he voiced passionately. The words he had wished to tell her 500 years ago had finally been spoken.

Feeling her hand rest upon his cheeks once again, he felt her tug his head towards her.

Guided by her hand, Sesshomaru leaned closer towards her.

Her lips captured his into a gentle kiss.

The forgotten taste of her lips was renewed.

As if she had breathed life into him, his cold heart glazed with ice immediately melted.

"I will not leave you," Kagome voiced painfully as she felt her heart cracking at the sight of Sesshomaru's dazed look. He looked as if she were a ghost. He touched her carefully to ingrain every touch within his memory as if she were to leave him again. Though is hurt to see doubt flash across his face, Kagome held tightly onto Sesshomaru and promised to show him that her words were spoken in truth. She would spend the rest of her life proving to her mate that she would never leave him again. And she would love him for the rest of her life.

Midoriko stared down at the reunited lovers with a soft look as her friend, Taisho, held a smile on his face. The last masked truth behind the Shikon no Tama had finally been unveiled. It had always been decided by Kami-sama that once the Shikon no Tama had disappeared, the Shikon Miko would once again return to her era and time she was born from.

Everything had finally become unmasked.

**-Name meaning-**

*Nishimura (a Japanese Surname): meaning "Western Village", from nishi 'west' and mura 'village'.

*Sesshomaru Nishimura

**Author's Note: The epilogue will be updated soon. Please leave a review on the story so far. Also, for those of you who are sad to see "The Masked Truth" ending, I have posted a new story called "The Hime Tradition"! So feel free to check that out!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

-Epilogue-

A warm breeze swept through the Western Castle carrying the scent of Sakura along with Sakura blossoms to flow about. The walls that had once surrounded the Sakura Tree for 500 years were now gone. As the Sakura Tree looked down to see a miko, it knew that she was the same miko the inuyoukai had fallen in love with in the past. Showering Sakura Blossoms down upon the miko in joy, the Tree noticed the miko's tummy swollen.

Kagome placed a hand gently above her swollen stomach and whispered, "This is the tree where your papa proposed to mama long time ago." She released a giggle as she felt her pup inside lightly kicking. Tracing with her eyes along the scarred marks where the walls used to stand around the tree, her deep blue eyes darkened with sorrow. Walking closer towards the tree, Kagome noted the patch of grass that no longer grew beside the tree. She was sure that spot was where Sesshomaru sat for hours just thinking of her; remembering her. Slowly sitting down on the very spot, Kagome leaned her head against the tree trunk. She was sure that Sesshomaru was positioned exactly as she was just now.

Even though a few years had passed since her return.

Even though they went through with their mating ceremony.

Kagome couldn't help but feel sorrow and apologetic for causing her mate so much pain for centuries.

Just as she was about to sink in a sea of regret, Kagome felt her pup kick hard within her stomach. Flinching at the pain for a while, Kagome soon began to release a chuckle.

"Mama is being silly, isn't she?" she cooed at her smart pup. No, she shouldn't be sad because right now they were together and happy. Rubbing her stomach gently, Kagome graced a bright smile along her lips.

"Lady Kagome!" she looked up to see Goro running towards her. "You shouldn't be outdoors alone! Lord Sesshomaru will be furious if he sees you!" Goro exclaimed fearfully as he had already received enough of his Lord's wrath from letting Lady Kagome wander around unguarded.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the negative effects of Sesshomaru's over protectiveness that she had to endure. She understood that her disappearance and fake death caused him to become so overprotective, but now that she was pregnant he became even more unreasonable.

"Fine! I'll go inside because I don't want _mean_ Sesshomaru to yell at you again _just_ because I was walking around the gardens _alone_!" Kagome said while emphasizing how ridiculous her mate was being towards poor Goro.

"Mean, am I?" Kagome heard her mate's voice suddenly say. She noticed poor Goro stiffen at the sound while she turned to look at her mate dressed from work.

"Admit it! You are being unreasonably overprotective, Sesshomaru!" she argued her case confidently.

"The last time I wasn't overprotective, you disappeared for 500 years," she heard him snap back. Noting his furrowed brows and flash of pain from the memory, Kagome softened her gaze.

She knew it.

It was the first time he had voiced it.

He was still scarred from her disappearance.

_-Flashback-_

_Kagome stormed out of the Western Castle after arguing with Sesshomaru once again about his overprotectiveness. She felt caged inside the Castle, yet Sesshomaru made sure she didn't leave his sight. It was a few days after she had just returned to her time right after the battle against Neikan. She knew she would have difficulties rebuilding her relationship with Sesshomaru since it had just been days since she's been with him while it had been 500 years for him. But, feeling imprisoned was a totally different level she could not handle._

_Reaching the Sakura Tree, Kagome plopped down with anger still streaming through her._

"_Kagome," she heard her name being called and looked to see Takashi joining her beside the tree._

"_Takashi, I don't feel like talking to anyone right now," she warned as she needed to let off some steam or else she would direct her anger towards others._

"_I thought you would need to know something about Sesshomaru from someone who has looked over him for the past 500 years," he stated softly._

"_What," Kagome snapped as she felt her temper rising._

"_After your disappearance, he's lived through 500 years just to see your younger self again. When you left to the feudal era forever, you disappeared from his reach once again. When you returned to him again, I also think it is normal of him to not let you out of his sight in fear that he might lose you again," Takashi thought out loud, trying to reason with Kagome to help her understand Sesshomaru's actions._

"_So that's how you and him see it," Kagome whispered into the air._

"_Yes, and you should understand him and just follow along, Kagome," Takashi advised gently._

"_No, Takashi, I shouldn't," Kagome replied honestly._

"_What? Why?" Takashi asked._

"_I see things differently. I don't want to be under his constant watch because that would mean his fear of my disappearance would still be there!" Kagome said as her voice gradually grew louder and tears began to stream down her face._

_Realization dawned upon Takashi as he understood Kagome's actions in a new light. He never considered the constant fear that Sesshomaru would have if Kagome obeyed his every command. He never considered that at all. Only Kagome would worry for Sesshomaru to an extent further than anyone else could have considered._

"_So of course I do not want to obey his every whim and stay caged inside the Castle!" Kagome was now yelling out._

"_You're right," Takashi confessed as he sighed in defeat. Kagome stared at Takashi in shock at how easily he gave up his position to defend Sesshomaru's actions._

"_So what will you do then?" Takashi asked in hopes that Kagome could truly erase the scare that remained within Sesshomaru for 500 years._

"_I'll figure something out," Kagome murmured to herself in determination._

_-End of Flashback-_

Suddenly clenching her stomach, Kagome winced in pain as she began to fall. Just as quickly, Sesshomaru was by her with worry written across his face while hoisting her up.

"What's wrong? Is it the pup? Are you feeling dizzy again?" Sesshomaru voiced full of worry as his expression softened. He felt her hand grasping his shoulder for support, when suddenly he felt her hand drag him down towards her.

Her lips gently placed upon his as he felt her warm tongue brush against his.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kagome smiled satisfied by the dazed look upon her mate. Tenderly placing her hand upon his cheek, she reassured him that she was fine.

"I won't leave you, no matter what," she promised him once again, knowing that he needed to constantly hear this from her.

"Ahem," Kagome quickly looked towards the owner of the sound and realized Goro had watched the entire thing. As a crimson blush appeared upon her cheeks, she released a squeak before scurrying behind Sesshomaru to hide herself.

"Leave us," Sesshomaru ordered Goro, while lightly chuckling at his mate's confusing actions. Confident in one moment and the next she becomes shy and embarrassed.

Confusing indeed.

When he noted that the soldier had left far enough, Sesshomaru returned his attention to his mate. Noticing the blush was still apparent on her cheeks, he slowly caressed her warmed cheeks with his hand.

Kagome felt her heart pounding at the sight of her mate's tender eyes. She always felt her heart race whenever he looked at her like that; looked at her with love.

Could he be happy?

Yet, he felt that it was all too good to be true.

The fear that tightly gripped at his heart had tightened.

It was almost too good for this happiness to last.

But after Kagome's return, he couldn't help the feeling of love brim within his heart.

Staring into her enchanting stormy eyes, Sesshomaru felt the fear surrounding his heart loosen.

Her love seemed to over flood him.

No, there was no more room for fear, unease or doubt.

"I will try to be less…protective," she heard him voice softly. Unveiling a sweet smile upon her lips, she felt loved.

Allured by her beautiful smile, Sesshomaru captured her lips by surprise and pulled his mate into a tight embrace where she belonged; in his arms. Reluctantly breaking the kiss to allow her to breathe, Sesshomaru rested his forehead against hers.

His Mate.

His Wife.

His Sanctuary.

The Mother of his children.

The woman he would only love.

Slowly closing his eyes, a sense of peace and warmth flowed throughout his body.

How did he live without her for 500 years? He could not remember.

But that no longer mattered anymore.

She was here with him, and he would be able to love her.

"I love you," both the miko and inuyoukai said at the same time; the miko whispered out loud the words while the inuyoukai's heart whispered so.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** **Kneeling** **with two hands on the ground, the author lowers her head in a formal bow. ****I would be happy to read your LAST thoughts about "The Masked Truth". Then, I hope you will a**llow me to immerse you with another story, "The Hime Tradition". I hope to see you in my future stories.  


**Acknowledgement:** **I would like to thank all my readers that have joined me on this adventure. I would also like to thank my Beta-reader (Sakemori) that has taken the time to proof read all the chapters of "The Masked Truth" in such a swift and quick manner. "You are the best" *yells out while jumping around and cheering***


End file.
